4 Heroes: Adventures in the Mushroom Kingdom
by PeachDaisyAmy777
Summary: Join Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy as they go on adventures throughout the Mushroom Kingdom and beyond. With friends, enemies, and romance, there's seemingly no end to the adventures our Heroes will experience. Expect RPG elements throughout most of their adventures.
1. Mario Kart Wii and the Pooters

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mario Characters or anything in the Mario world, Nintendo Does. **_

**PeachDaisyAmy777: Hello everyone, this is my first story, and here with me to start my story today are our main characters in the story: Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy! **

**So, can you guys tell our viewers what this story is about?**

**Mario: Of course. Well, this story is basically about our lives and adventures at the Mushroom Kingdom. And well (blushing), it's also about our love lives. **

**Peach: Oh Mario (giggles) that is so sweet. Yeah, of course there is more to it than that. There's gonna be lots of surprises in store, along with some other characters and such, and a certain big bad annoying Koopa who is almost always ruin our fun is gonna show up eventually. **

**Luigi: Well, I hope he doesn't show anytime soon, why can't we just have all the fun in the world without someone ruining our fun, really?**

**Daisy: Yeah, but even if he does come, well kick his butt, right? **

**All: Of course. **

**Mario: So don't worry, we can kick his butt if he ever shows up... and hopefully not kidnap Peach/and Daisy. **

**Daisy: There is no freakin' way that 'Koopa' is gonna kidnap me. I got lots of energy to spare, and I'm strong, so I can defend for myself. **

**Peach: Yeah, and since I was in Super Smash Bros., well, 2 times, no way he won't snag me so easily. **

**Mario Bros: We hope so...**

**Mario: Anyway, so let's begin, lets-a-go my friends, onto adventures.**

**All: Yeah!**

**PDA777: And so, their adventure and normal, but unusual lives starts right now, enjoy!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Episode 1: Mario Kart Wii and the Pooters.**

It was a rainy day in the Mushroom Kingdom (were you expecting a nice day, not this time XD). Our Heroes decided to stay at Peach's Castle for the day, since the weather today has predicted to rain all day. We now join our Heroes in the Video Game Room, seeing our 4 Heroes playing on the Wii, playing Mario Kart Wii with the Wii Wheels, playing as their own characters (XD) in an around the world, 32 course tournament, in a  
Team race (don't worry, their all in the same team).

Player 1 is Mario, who is the main Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, and who defeats Bowser much more than anybody else.

Player 2 is Luigi, who is Mario's younger, but taller brother. He loves and cares for his brother, and would do anything to help his brother if Mario needs the help.

Player 3 is Peach, who is Mario's Girlfriend, and who gets rescued by Mario (and Luigi as well on occasion) from the evil Bowser who keeps snatching her because Bowser still likes Peach, but definitely not the other way around.

Player 4 is Daisy, who is Luigi's Girlfriend, and who only appears in spin-off games (why only spin-offs x.x) and she is Peach's best friend and a great friend to Mario, considering he rescued her one time, and she is a little more physically stronger than Peach, and she is a lot more energetic than Peach that well.

Some people around the Mushroom Kingdom think that they look like sisters considering they look alike like Mario and Luigi, but their not related (otherwise if they were, and Mario and Peach got married, Luigi and Daisy would not get married o.o).

So, is finally the last course in the tournament, the Rainbow Road, and they need 2 people in 1st and 2nd place on their team (Red) to win.

"Oh man, we got to win this", Mario said as they wait for the countdown to begin.

"There is no way we are gonna lose this, Mario", Luigi proclaimed with a serious look on his face. "We have worked too hard not to win, so, lets win this once and for all."

"Got it!" Mario, Peach, and Daisy said as they ready to race, and the win.

They worked hard, they used their items to their full advantage, and they head for the final stretch to the finish line, Mario's in the lead, but Peach is in 3rd, this could be the end for their long race.

"Not so fast, I still have an ace up my hole", Luigi said surprisingly, as he holds up a Flying Blue Shell, he throws it, aiming for the highest leading Blue player, but can it make it in time? It seems as Dry Bones, the leading blue player, is about to cross the finish line.

"We're not gonna make it", Peach said with a sad face, "It's all over".

"I'm not giving up", Daisy said with a grin, as she holds up a red shell. She throws the shell, knocking down Dry Bones for a few seconds, more than enough time for the Blue shell to flip Dry Bones so that Peach can cross for 2nd place.

"Hahaha! In your face, Dry Bones," Peach taunted. It's finally over, the Red Team Race.

"We did it! YAAAAAY!," our Heroes cried as they jump and cheer for their victory win, they won the trophy with honor and hard work, and our tired Heroes collapse for their tired racing event.

Mario said as he pants, "Whew, I'm-a-tired, I can't go on".

"Me too bro, I'm exhausted", the tired and worn-out Luigi proclaimed.

"My fingers look like their ready to fall out at any moment," Peach replied as she laughs a little.

Daisy gets up and says, "Hey guys, you wanna go and get a smoothie for a job very well done?"

Our 3 tired Heroes replies to Daisy's question with happy thoughts, "Sure".

After a few minutes, they got up, and asked Toad to make them all smoothies. He agreed, and with assistance from Toadette, they got the smoothies done in no time. They all went to the living room to relax and enjoy their smoothies. Mario and Peach relaxed at the couch, while Luigi was sitting a comfy chair with Daisy sitting next to Luigi in the form a 't' basically. Surprisingly they are watching the Adventures of Mario and Sonic.

After about 1 hour, Peach suddenly got up and starting dancing in a weird way.

Luigi replied, "What wrong Peach?"

Daisy followed, "Yeah, why are doing a weird and funny dance", and she giggled a little.

Mario knows what is wrong, and says, "Peach, uh, do you have to go to the bathroom?"

Peach replied quickly, "Yes, really badly".

"Well, we just ate smoothies, how can smoothies make you got to the bathroom really bad?"

"It's not the smoothies, Mario, it's the 3 Chilly dogs I ate this morning." Mario gives a shocking look at Peach, while Luigi and Daisy gives a blank look. Peach stopped dancing and gives a nervous look, "What?"

"Uh Peach, why did you ate 3 Chili dogs this morning?", Daisy stated in a semi-weird way.

"Well, uh, it's because I was hungry, and I was so hungry that I couldn't wait, and I couldn't think of anything else to eat."

Mario sighed and replied, "Whatever, just go to the bathroom".

"Thanks Mario," Peach quickly said as she rushes off to the bathroom.

Mario thought, "_Seriously Peach, 3 Chili dogs, what were you thinking?"_ After that, they continued to watch TV, waiting for Peach to come back from the bathroom.

Luigi thought it over and says to Mario and Daisy, "Hey, I think were lucky that Peach didn't 'do the Wario' this whole time."

Daisy pondered, "What do you mean by 'do the Wario', Luigi?"

"If you knew Wario really well, you would know".

"Please tell me Luigi, please?" Daisy happily replied with sparking eyes.

Luigi said, "Mario, why don't you tell Daisy what I'm talking".

"Oh Luigi, I wanted to hear it from you."

Mario stated "Uh, sure. Daisy, what Luigi means is that Wario..." Mario cuts it off and gives off a weird look.

Daisy was excited and she leaned in closer to see Mario's answer.

Mario slowly approached Daisy. Daisy listened and watched closely. Mario bends down and farted, "pfffffft". Daisy is momentarily motionless and Luigi gives off a weird look. Mario blushes a little and goes, "There you go, and that's what Wario does. That's what 'do the Wario' means."

Daisy, surprised at Mario, happily screamed, "Woo Mario, way to go! Woohoo! Hahahahaha! you really cut the cheese that time!"

Luigi followed, "Yeah Mario, what was that all about, you didn't have to literally poot."

Mario blushed a little and replied, "Hey, I just though it would be better to show then to say, especially to Daisy, teehee".

Daisy exclaimed "Wow! It's almost like you read my mind. I was thinking that you would show me what you were talking about instead of saying it, I just love surprises". Daisy became in a good mood now. Luigi became happy.

"Oh that reminds me," Daisy quickly remembered.

Luigi pondered "What it is, sweetie?"

"Guess what I had for breakfast?", Daisy giggled.

"What, Daisy, what it is", Luigi wondered?

Daisy got up and bent down near Luigi and giggled "Bean Burritos".

Luigi gave an uh-oh look and says, "Oh no, this isn't good". Then Daisy gave a pretty large poot.

"Poooooooooooooooooooooooot!"

Luigi sniffed the poot and fell over the chair and collapsed "Ma-ma-mia!"

Daisy and Mario Rolled over the floor laughing out really loud (ROFLOL XD). Peach, who just came back from the bathroom and coming into the room when Daisy and Mario was ROFLOLing. Peach said "Did I miss something?"

Mario and Daisy got up and told her what happened, and Peach started laughing at Luigi. Luigi got up and said, "Hey, that wasn't funny".

Peach, still laughing said, "Yes it is, it's hilarious". Daisy and Mario starting laughing again, and then Peach said, "You know what I forgot to do something while I was in the bathroom".

Mario questioned her "What is it?" Peach bent down near Mario and giggled, and then she gave a large poot.

"Pffffffffffffffffffffffft!"

Mario jumped, holding his nose while trying to blowing away the stench, "Whoooa, Ma-ma-mia! Peach, what's your problem, why did you do that?"

Peach started to laugh and replied, "Oh Mario, you know I just had to do, after what Daisy did to Luigi, hahaha!"

Peach and Daisy laughed a lot, and Luigi giggled and pointed at Mario, and Mario said, "What are you laughing at, bro?"

"Haha, you got pooted, Mario, just as I did."

Surprisingly, Mario and Luigi started laughing too. They all had a great time with their "farting scene". What a time it was for our 4 Heroes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PDA777: Well I hope you enjoyed my first episode, so did you guys like it? **

**Mario Bros: Yes and No. **

**Peach: What the matter guys, didn't like our farting moments. **

**Mario: Well, it's not like we didn't enjoy it, but still.......**

**Luigi: Yeah, I still can't believe you girls farted at us, o.o**

**Peach and Daisy: Teehee!**

**Mario: Well, that's it for Episode 1, that's just the tip of the iceberg there. **

**Luigi: Yep, there's still a lot more Episodes to come so stay tuned. **

**Peach: Tune in for another exciting episode of 4 Heroes: Adventures in the Mushroom Kingdom. **

**Daisy: Uh guys, what do you think this is, a TV Show? **

**All: o.o, well, maybe...**

**Daisy: So, anyway, until next time, see ya. **

**Everyone: Bye Bye! **

**PDA777: And be sure to R&R (Read and Review) if you want to. See ya!**


	2. The Princesses' Sick Day

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mario Characters or anything in the Mario world, Nintendo Does. **_

**PeachDaisyAmy777: Hello Everyone, welcome to the 2nd exciting episode of 4 Heroes: Adventures in the Mushroom Kingdom. And now here are the hosts, the Mario Heroes (short for Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy). **

**Mario: Thanks. Uh, let me see, hmmmmmm...**

**Luigi: What's wrong, Mario? **

**Mario: I can't find the script for today's episode. I thought I left it right here next to me. Hmmm, strange...**

**Luigi: Maybe you misplaced it.**

**Mario: Oh please, why would I put the script anywhere else, bro? It doesn't make since. **

**Peach: Uh, Mario...**

**Mario: (Searching for the script) Yes?**

**Peach: I think I know where it is. **

**Mario: You do, where? **

**Peach: With Toad...**

**Mario: (Twitching left eye) Why is the script with Toad, with only a few minutes before we go on, Peach?**

**Peach: He wanted to check for any last minute errors, but he should have been back by now. Sorry I didn't tell you this sooner. **

**Toad: (Just arriving in the set) Ok, here's the script, sorry I took without your permission Mario, hehehe (nervous face).**

**Mario: (Annoyed look) Just be very lucky were about to go on. You and me are gonna have a little talk when this episode is over, ok?**

**Toad: Alright. **_**I just hope that Mario doesn't hit me.**_

**Daisy: **_**I have a bad feeling at the end of this episode. Oh boy, I just hope I'm wrong.**_

**Mario: Alright, (reading script), so today's episode has to do with, uh, Peach and Daisy being sick...**

**Peach & Daisy: (In unison with a shocked look) WHAT!**

**Luigi: Trust us girls, there's a lot more to it, then what you think. **

**Peach & Daisy: We hope so...**

**Mario: Ok, so are you ready everyone, then lets-a-go. **

**All: Ok!**

**PDA777: Ooook then, so, lets the adventures continue, enjoy!**

* * *

**Episode 2: 2 Princesses' Sick Day**

It's a beautiful day today, here in the Mushroom Kingdom, but things change for the worse, as you'll see why.

We see Daisy watching the weather for the day, surprisingly enough. She wanted to see if it would be good enough to play outside.

We hear the Weatherman speak for the rest of the day's weather. "And, if we look our forecast for the afternoon and the evening, we see here that there will be raining for the rest of day. So if you were hoping for a good afternoon of playing outside for example, don't even think about, because the rain will be pouring down harder than yesterday."

Daisy surprised and pissed off by the weather report said, "Aww man, why did it have to rain. I wanted to play Tennis with Luigi." She sighed and replied, "Oh well, guess I'll have to play something else then."

2 hours later, we see that the rain has really poured down. Everyone is being smart and staying indoors. But Daisy was bored inside, and had an idea. "You know what, who really cares what others say. I'm gonna go play in the rain, and no one is going to stop me, NO ONE... not even my friends."

And so, trying to go outside as quietly as possible, Daisy got outside, and boy, was she serious. She was sliding in the mud, jumping in the mud, make a mud angel, she is almost acting like a little kid... And after 15 minutes of playing, and still playing, look who spots her outside, its Peach. She was folding clothes in her room and storing them, but she thought she heard screaming outside. She opened up her balcony, looked down, and spotted Daisy playing.

Surprised big time, Peach quickly ran down to the entrance, and caught Daisy by surprise. Peach was angry at Daisy, and Daisy greeted Peach nervously, "Uh, Hi Peach, uh, I was just, playing in the mud".

Peach, was definitely anything but happy, as she has her arms crossed and her foot tapping in the ground. "Daisy, why are you playing in the mud like a little kid?"

Daisy was shocked by her comment "(Gasp), Are you suggesting that I'm a little kid?"

"No, but you shouldn't be playing when its raining down hard like this, you could catch a cold."

"Who cares Peachy Poo, but if you really want me to come inside, (taunting Peach) you'll have to catch me first.

Peach got annoyed with Daisy and shouted, "Daisy, wait until I catch you, girl, you gonna pay for taunting at me."

The chase begins. Daisy ran from Peach as fast as she can, and did the (raspberry) at her. Peach got even more angry and ran faster. Daisy however, still manages to outrun Peach. She then stopped and stand still, leaving Peach surprised, "Are you tired?"

Daisy, ran in place and said, "Your too slow", and acted exactly like Sonic taunted in Brawl. They definitely have been playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Peach got into beast mode on her, and starting mud wrestling with Daisy. Daisy fought back, and after a while, they worn themselves out and started laughing.

Peach first spoke, "Boy, that was sure fun, and it released all my anger."

Daisy laughed then spoke, "Yeah, I think this nice cool mud made us calm down."

"Whoever thought mud was a relaxing substance."

"You know what, Peach, I think I saw something on TV that had something to do with mud. I think its having mud baths, wearing a mud mask, and something like that."

"Wow really? We should do that sometime, maybe the 4 of us could do mud baths, and see how relaxing it is for us."

"Yeah, we should go on a spa trip sometime, that would be _fun _(dreamily).

The girls starting laughing, and as they got up to go inside, but just then, Daisy did something completely unexpected on her side. "Aaaaachoo!"

Yep, that's right, Daisy sneezed, and she sneezed pretty loud.

Peach replied, "Uh oh, you must be sick, we've been outside for too long, let's head inside, quickly."

But just as they headed inside, Peach sneezed too, "Aaachoo, Aaachoo!" She sneezed twice and feels sick. They both headed inside, but they both sneezed again in unison, "Aaaachoo!!" After looking at each other weirdly, they both shouted "Mario! Luigi!"

Meanwhile, the Mario Bros. were playing 1 on 1 Basketball on the inside court. Mario snags the ball from Luigi, he jumps, and hits a slam dunk. Mario cheered for his scored, "YEAH! That's 9 points for me to your 7 points bro, 5 more and I win."

Luigi grinned, "Don't think this is over Mario, I still have the energy left to win."

Mario grinned, "Well see about that, little brother".

Suddenly they heard screams, "MARIO, LUIGI!"

Mario then realized, "Uh oh, that's the girls, I recognized Peach's screams from afar."

Luigi replies, "And I know when Daisy screams. Guess being close to them pays off, doesn't it Mario?"

"It sure does, but this is no time to chat, we better go see what happened."

"Right!"

When they found out that Peach and Daisy had a cold, they brung them towels to try and dry them off, then they brung them to Peach's room and got them both to Peach's Bed (luckily, her bed is made to have 2 people sleeping in it).

Peach and Daisy both sneezed, then said to their boyfriends, "Thanks for taking care of us, you guys". Mario happily replied. "No problem girls; we would do anything for you."

Luigi, who never really knew how to cure a cold asked Mario, "Hey bro, how do you cure a cold?"

"It's easy, Luigi. All we have to do if give them warm food, particularly soup to warm them up, cause when you have a cold, your normal body temperature goes down."

"Oh my, that's terrible, bro, will they be alright?"

"Yeah Luigi, they'll be fine, they need to stay in bed and rest though."

"But what if they need to go to the bathroom"

"Don't worry, they can go to the bathroom if they want, luckily there's one next to Peach's room."

"Ok, good."

Mario warned nicely to the girls, "Now remember girls, you have to stay in bed as much as possible, unless you have to go to the bathroom for whatever reason." Then Mario gave them 2 Walky-Talkies, "And if you need one or both of us to get you something, or if you need us to do something, just call us through these communicators. If you need me, you call me Peach, and if you need Luigi, you call him Daisy, got it?"

"We got it, boys.", the tired and sick princesses said, and Mario and Luigi walked out.

Peach cleared her throat and started to talk to Daisy. "You know, I think I warned to get inside before I started chasing you, Daisy. You see what happens when you don't listen, now were both sick, cause of you".

Daisy coughed and replied, "Ya, I know Peach, (coughing). I should have listened to you, but I was so bored, and I just wanted to have some fun. I didn't realize that this would happen.

"I warned you didn't I?"

"I know you did, but still, sometimes it just slips my mind, but you know what, (smiled happily) we still had some fun didn't we?"

"Yeah, I guess we did."

They slept for an hour to revive their strength.

After resting for an hour, Daisy awoke and thought of an idea. She didn't want to awaken Peach, but she wanted to have some more fun. "Peach, wake up", she said as she shook Peach.

"Huh, what, (yawn) what is it Daisy, can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

"Sorry I woke you Peachy Poo, but I was wondering if you wanted to have some more fun today."

"(Curious Look) I'm listening."

"Well, you know that were sick today, right?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"Well, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind playing around with Mario and Luigi for a while."

"I don't get it, Daisy, what's this all about?"

"What I mean is, since they said they would come and do anything for us, while we're sick, you want to try and wear them out to doing whatever we want? We can get a good laugh at this and get our things done for today, and we can truly relax."

Peach thought it over and had a strange look on her face, "Hohohohohooo, I like you're thinking. But, are you sure we should do this? Mario and Luigi are helping us in our time of need. I don't think we should take advantage of that."

"Please, Peach. It's only gonna be one time. PLEASE!"

"Fine, I am kind of bored anyway. So, shall we get started then, Daisy?"

"After you, Peach."

"It would be my pleasure."

Peach called for Mario with the Talkie and said, "Mario, can you come up here for a minute, I need you." Mario and Luigi were watching TV, until Mario heard the message and spoke back.

"Ok Peach I'm coming. (Speaking to Luigi) I'll be right back, bro."

"Ok, Mario."

Mario went up to Peach's room and responded to Peach's call, "What ya need, sweetie?"

"Can you make me some soup, Mario, and put some mushrooms in it?"

"Sure Peach, I'll be right back."

And so Mario got some soup with mushrooms just like Peach asked for, and brought it to her. But Peach was not yet satisfied, "Mario, I didn't want Chicken Noodle Soup with mushrooms, I wanted Tomato Soup with mushrooms."

"Oops, sorry Peach, I'll get you the right kind."

"Thanks Mario..." Peach and Daisy smiled at each other in an evil-like way, and Daisy said, "Looks likes in my turn, or should I say, Luigi's turn, hehehe."

Luigi got a call from Daisy, "Luigi honey, can you come up, I need something."

"Sure Daisy, I'll be right up."

Luigi got up to the room and asked Daisy, "What ya need?"

"Can you get me an extra blanket, I'm getting kind of cold while I was sleeping?"

"Sure thing, be right back".

While Luigi was getting the blanket, Mario came up with the soup, gave it to Peach, and Peach replied, "Thanks a lot, Mario."

"No problem, Peachy Poo, is there anything else you need?"

"Well, now that you asked, can you go get me and Daisy's magazines, they're in the Video Game room where we left it, I believe."

"Ok."

Luigi stepped in the room with the blankets, "Uh Daisy, here are your extra blankets like you wanted."

"Luigi, can you spread 1 of them over us?"

"Sure.........there we go, happy?"

"Yep." Daisy then asked, "Um Luigi, (Luigi listened) could you go and get me some warm milk?" Luigi happily answered,

"Yes, of course Daisy, be right back."

"Ok hon, thank you very much."

Peach said, "This is working out pretty good."

"See, I told you it'll work. This is fun, isn't it? But now, its about to get better."

Mario checked in the VGR, but there were no magazines. He came back to their room and said, "Sorry Peach, I don't see any magazines."

"Well, try Daisy's room, I'm almost positive they're in there."

"Okey-dokey."

"Daisy, here your milk", Daisy sipped the milk, but it was too cold for her,

"Luigi, didn't I say to warm this up, it tastes like it hasn't been warmed up at all."

"Oh, sorry Daisy, do you want me to warm it up with my Fire powers."

"Uh, aren't you more of a Thunder Element?"

"Yeah, but I still have a little Fire left within me, hold on."

Luigi focused, and used his fire power to warm up the milk, but it was too much for our little princess to handle. "Oh my (shivering, because its too hot), Luigi it's too hot. Can you blow some of the heat off?" Luigi nodded, blew some of the heat out of their, and Daisy finally drank it, "Ahhhh, just right. Thanks."

As Luigi went off, Daisy forgot to tell him something, "Luigi wait, I almost forgot."

"What it is, Daisy?" Daisy giggled, then replied,

"You wouldn't mind doing my laundry today would you? Today's the day I was suppose to do my load today, but I'm too sick to do it."

"Of Course, Daisy, anything for you." Peach and Daisy giggled, and the fun for them continues.

Peach thanked Mario for the magazines, then said, "Mario, I'm sorry, but could you go into town and get the Super Mushrooms I was suppose to get today."

After Luigi finished her laundry, he went to Daisy, told her it was finished, then said, "Luigi, can you and Toad go to the Supermarket and get a supply of Orange Juice, Milk, Cookies, and some other supplies that in a list downstairs in the kitchen. Our food supply is kind of low ya know."

After Mario got back, Peach went at it again, "Mario, can you rub my feet, it's kind of feeling weird, and I need it to be massaged.

When Luigi got back, Daisy asked him "Luigi, can you fluff up my pillow, it's getting too low.

Peach: Mario, can you make sure that the Toads are all in a decent condition, and if their not, try to help them.

Daisy: Luigi, do you mind if you made sure that the window to my room is closed all the way, so that no rain or cold wind comes inside.

Peach: Mario, I need to...

Daisy: Luigi, you don't mind if you...

Peach: Mario...

Daisy: Luigi...

Peach: Mario...

Daisy: Luigi...

Peach: Mario...

Daisy: Luigi...

......After so much work, Mario and Luigi, finally gets a break, they pant with exhaustion. Mario said, "Luigi, (pant...pant) I think those girls are going overboard."

"(pant...pant) What are you talking about bro, we're just doing what their asking us to do, bro, its not that hard."

"Not unless its a lot of stuff, their taking advantage of us."

"Oh come on, bro, that's just silly."

Peach said on the Talkie, "Mario, can you make me some soup with mushrooms and a glass of orange juice."

Luigi replied, "See bro, is that really that hard to do?"

"And this time Mario, make sure to add the right number of mushrooms."

"... Maybe you're right bro, but come on, there's no way that Daisy would act like that."

Daisy spoke on the Talkie, "Luigi, can you give me a manicure on my back, it hurts."

Luigi was surprised, "What? Even I know that the girls only have a cold, they don't have back problems or anything. Come on Mario, we need to put an end to this."

"I agree with you 100%, Luigi."

Peach and Daisy laughed at their "stilling falling for it" routine, but that's all about to finally crumble down.

Mario and Luigi stormed up to their rooms, but didn't come back with the stuff they wanted.

Peach, they Daisy asked with, "Mario, where's my soup and OJ?..."

"... Yeah, and where's the supplies for a manicure?"

Mario angrily replied, "That's enough out of you girls!" Luigi agreed.

The girls were confused, then suddenly gave each other the 'uh oh, looks like they figured our plan' looks. Daisy sadly said to them, "So, you figured us out, did you?"

Mario rolled his eyes and said, "Of course we figured it out, why would you take advantage of us, to get a good laugh out of it?"

They sadly responded, "Yes!"

Luigi said, "I'm sure you're also didn't want to do your duties for the day as well, its that right?"

"Yes!"

Mario said, "And, did you think we would do this for the whole day."

Daisy answered, "Well not for the whole day, just until night time came, around 8:00."

Luigi quickly said, "Last question, which one of you girls came with this brilliant idea?" Peach pointed at Daisy, who was shocked at Peach's response.

"Oh thanks a lot for supporting me, Peach."

"Hey I didn't want to do this, but you had to do it anyway, and dragged me along with you."

"You could at least back me up."

"Oh please, why would I back you up if I didn't want to do it."

"I thought you were on my side."

"I was, until we went overboard and got caught."

Mario shouted, "That's enough, girls."

Luigi then said, "What do you have to say for yourselves..."

The girls started to cry and said in unison, "We're sorry boys! We just wanted to have a little fun. We promise to not take advantage of you ever again."

Then they cried even more. The Boys went up to their respected love one, hugged them, and said, "It's ok, we forgive you."

"Really, after all the things we, kind of, forced you to do?"

Mario happily said, "Nah, its not a problem for the Mario Bros!"

The girls calmed themselves and started smiling, then happily said, "We love you!"

The boys by their sides said, "We love you, too!" Then we fade away as the 2 couples hold on to each other and smile and cry as well. Another happy ending for our 4 precious Heroes, on this very rainy day, that finally started to settle down.

* * *

**PDA777: Well, that was an exciting story, and what a way to end it. So, did you guys enjoy it? **

**Mario: Yep, I love it. **

**Luigi: Me too. **

**Peach: So did I. **

**Daisy: I also enjoyed it. **

**Peach: Hehe, I'm kind of surprised to see you guys enjoyed it. **

**Daisy: Yeah, you guys really worked more than you should have. **

**Mario: Yeah, but like we said, we would do anything for you, girls. Right, Luigi? **

**Luigi: Right Mario, cause we love you girls. **

**Peach and Daisy: (both blushing) Oh boys, (gigging). **

**Mario: Well that's it, hopefully in the next episode, we can finally get out of the castle and do some stuff. **

**Luigi: Yeah, I hope so, too. **

**Peach: Tune in next time for another exciting episode of 4 Heroes: Adventures in the Mushroom Kingdom. **

**Daisy: Ah...Ahhhh...Ahhhhhhchoooo. Whoopsees, hehehe. **

**Luigi: Bless you, Daisy (blushes a little).**

**Daisy: Thanks hon, so until next time, see ya. **

**PDA777: Thanks for reading my story. See ya!**


	3. RPG Fighting, Action and Adventure Style

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mario Characters or anything in the Mario world, Nintendo Does. **_

**PDA777: Hiiiiiiiiiiiii! Welcome back. And now here are your Hosts, the Mario Heroes.**

**Mario: Uh, I don't mean to rude, but why did you just said 'hiiii' like that. Are you trying to be like Kirby (Pink like puffball from Dream Land, can eat just about anything and can copy abilities from others)? **

**PDA777: What, NO (blushing). Why do ask, is it such a big deal? I just felt like doing it, is that wrong, Mario-kun?**

**Mario: Uh, never mind, forget about it..... Anyway, uh, welcome back everyone. Today's exciting episode is about--**

**Luigi: (interrupted Mario) Hold on Mario...**

**Mario: What it is Luigi, can't you see I'm trying to tell everybody about today's episode. **

**Luigi: Yeah, but uh, aren't we missing 2 people? **

**Mario: ....what?**

**Luigi: Come on Mario, you know...**

**Mario: (Looks around and finds out...) What the (beep), where is Peach and Daisy, LUIGIIIII!!!**

**Luigi: WHAT? Don't look at me like that. I don't where they're at. I thought they were with us when we came here. **

**Mario: Luigi, we have to find them, the show starts in 5 minutes. **

**Luigi: Right, you go this way, I go the other way. **

**Mario: Ok!**

**PDA777: Oooook, this isn't good, if they don't come back..... oh man, I just can't think about the consequences. Hurry up you guys (shivering), please hurry and find the girls. **

**(3 Minutes Later!) **

**PDA777: Oh crap where are they, the show starts in 2 minutes, where the heck are they, ohhhh damn. **

**Mario Bros: (Panting).**

**PDA777: You guys, you found them, and just in time, too. **

**Mario: (Panting) Yeah, we did. (Semi-Angry look) Thanks a lot, girls. **

**Peach: (eating a Mushroom) Whaaat, we just had to go and get a bite to eat. **

**Daisy: (eating a Donut) Yeah, we were gonna make it in time, and I was not going on the set hungry, noooooo way. **

**Mario: (Pissed off) This is no time to act... well ... what the word I'm looking for, Luigi?**

**Luigi: How about, moody, I guess. **

**Mario: Close enough, lets just go and start this already. So, Lets-A---**

**Luigi: MARIO!**

**Mario: (Tripped) Owwwww. Luigi, what the (beep) is your problem, we got the girls, didn't we?**

**Luigi: Well yeah, sorry Mario, but you didn't tell everyone what today's episode is. **

**Mario: Oh Mother (beeeep), I forgot about that. **

**Peach: Mario, please stop cursing, this isn't like you. **

**Mario: Sorry sweetie, I guess I'm in a bad mood today, but I'm not gonna let that stop me from doing my job. **

**Peach: That's the spirit, Mario. (Joyful)**

**Mario: Ok, so (reading script)..... oh wait, what am I doing, I don't need to read the script (throws away script)**

**PDA777: Whoa, (caught script) phewww.**

**Mario: So, in today's episode, all of us leave Peach's Castle and we go out into the fields in the Mushroom Kingdom to start training, and our favorite style is RPG (Role Playing Game), which I'm sure you know what that is, but if you don't, you'll know what it is. **

**PDA777: Oh Yeah, for the next 2 Episodes, the format for the whole episode is in the form like our prologue and epilogue, just so you know. Well, except for when I talk.**

**Luigi: So, without further ado, finally,--**

**Daisy: Let's go to Adventure everybody!**

**All: Okey-dokey!**

**PDA777: Ok everyone, enjoy the episode!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Episode 3: RPG Fighting, Action and Adventure Style**

It was, finally, a beautiful day, for all day, at the Mushroom Kingdom. The Mario Heroes (aka or also known as Mario and friends) were enjoying another peaceful day. We see our Heroes playing the Wii using the Wii Remote and Nunchuk, playing a game called Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Mario plays as him, Luigi as Luigi, Peach as Peach, and Daisy, who didn't have her own character and didn't want to play as Peach in her costume, played as Sonic. Everyone had 1 life left, it would all come down to the last Smash Ball, but who will get it?

Mario grabbed for it, but Luigi stopped him with a fireball. Peach threw a vegetable at it, but was blocked by Sonic. It was the final stretch as it was too high to reach it normally, but Sonic uses his spring to get it and used Super Sonic to defeat everyone, and Daisy won the battle. Daisy cheered greatly for her victory.

Daisy: (excited) Yahoooo! I did it! I DID IT! I WON! Woohoo! YEAH!

Mario: (sighed a little) Congrats Daisy, looks like you pulled off an impressive victory.

Luigi: Yeah, wait to go, Girlfriend.

Peach: Yeah yeah, good job. (sighed)

Daisy: Oh, what's the matter, Peachy Poo, are you jealous that I won, seeing as you was the first to get knocked out?

Peach: (looked away from Daisy and shuddered) No!

Daisy: Oh, I think you are! Come on, admit it.

Peach: I said, no.

Daisy: Come on Peach, you can admit it. I know you will. Come on, please?

Peach: Daisy...

Daisy: Do it! DO IT! Come on, do it!

Peach: Seriously Daisy, stop it (shuddering even more)!

Daisy: Just DOOO IIIIT! Do it, do it, DO IT!!!

Peach (sobbing) LEAVE ME, ALONE (ran away and went out the door)!

Mario Bros: (blank looks) ......

Daisy: (Nervous)... WHAT ..... (sighed), ok, I went overboard. But I swear, I didn't mean it.

Mario: We know you didn't Daisy, but still...

Daisy: (sighed) Yeah yeah, I know. I think I should apologize to her.

Mario: Hold on, I'll go first to see if she's ok.

So Mario went up to Peach's room, which he knew where she would go there when she is sad.

Mario: Peach, are you ok?

Peach: (sobbing) M-Mario, is that you?

Mario: Yeah, it's me (approached Peach).

Peach: (sniff) Yeah, I'm ok.

Mario: I'm sorry with what happened to you. Daisy didn't mean that.

Peach: (sniff), I know, but, why did she had to rub it in my face?

Mario: (sighed) I don't know, but, I think she wants to apologize to you now, if that's ok with you.

Peach: Yeah, send her in.

Mario: (shouting out to Daisy) Ok Daisy, you can come in now, you too Luigi.

Daisy: (Entered the room with Luigi, and approached Peach) Hi Peach... Uh, I'm sorry I went so overboard with you, I know I shouldn't have done that, I just got carried away, but, well you know me, right? But still, that is unexcused. (sobbing) I shouldn't have never done that to such a great friend. I was just fooling, and I went a little overboard there. Oh Please, forgive me Peach, (crying) I promise never to do that again........

Peach: (sobbing) Oh Daisy, of course I forgive you. Daisy, (hugging Daisy), I love you!

Daisy: (sniff) I love you, too, Peachy Poo (hugging Peach back)!

Mario: Oh Luigi, (sniff) this is so beautiful, they're like sisters.

Luigi: Yeah Mario, (sniff) they are, and pretty soon, ... they will be.

And so, Peach and Daisy forgave each other quickly, because like Mario said, they are like sisters, and they're best friends. Just like good ol' Mario and Luigi. They are so lucky to have such great girls.

So, 1 hour later, they're in Peach's room, relaxing. Mario and Peach are in Peach's bed, lying down together, while Luigi and Daisy are by the couch there, lying back together.

Mario and Peach are sleeping, while Peach and Daisy were thinking about something.

Luigi: Hey Daisy?

Daisy: Yes, Honey, what is it?

Luigi: Uh, I don't know, I've been thinking about leaving the house, well the castle really, for a while.

Daisy: Luigi, why would you want to do that?

Luigi: Oh no, not just me, all 4 us, why don't we go into an adventure of some sort, and just get out and explore the world, cause we've been staying here around in the Peach's Castle area for 6 Months. I'm sure a lot has change since then.

Daisy: Yeah, you're right Luigi, it has been a long while since we last played in our Season of Baseball, which, I've been wondering about when we are doing Golf and Tennis again, those are sure fun sports.

Luigi: Yeah, they were fun sports, weren't they? (sigh) Hopefully, we can do that again some other time.

Daisy: I hope so....So, you were saying earlier?

Luigi: Huh....oh yeah right. So anyway, it's been a long time since we had an adventure. Why not explore out again, what do you say, Daisy?

Daisy: Count me in, muffin. (giggle) I would totally love adventures.... Of Course, there's nothing more that I love, then you, Luigi (kisses Luigi)

Luigi: (blushing) Oh Daisy, my sweetheart, I Love you!

Daisy: (Sweetly) Right back at ya, hon.

Luigi: But, what about the two lovebirds over there, they're sleeping. I don't know if there up for an adventure right now.

Daisy: Yeah, why don't we start tomorrow, we should tell Toadsworth about this.

Luigi: Okey-dokey, let's get out quietly so we don't wake them up.

Daisy: Ok hon, right behind you.

Ok, so Luigi and Daisy started preparing for their new adventure around the Mushroom Kingdom. They told Toadsworth and started packing up all their stuff. When Mario and Peach woke up, they were told about what Luigi thought of, they were happy, and they started to get ready. They all got a good night sleep, ate a hearty breakfast, got dressed up, and they were finally ready to leave.

They waved goodbye to everyone as they head off to adventure.

Location: Mushroom Fields

They started making their way to the Mushroom Fields. In their backpacks and suitcases, they had all the clothes, food, and essential needs, along with their battle items. So with that, we now begin the RPG Action Adventure.

Basic Stats:

Mario: Attack- 3

Defense- 2

Luigi: Attack- 2

Defense- 4

Peach: Attack- 1

Defense- 1

Daisy: Attack- 3

Defense- 1

The stats here show that Mario has the best stats seeing that he's fit. Luigi has better defenses than Mario. Peach has the worst stats, but she gets more special skills than anyone. Daisy, who is not as fit as Mario, has excellent Attack.

HP (Heart Points/Hit Points):

Mario: 15

Luigi: 20

Peach: 10

Daisy: 15

FP (Flower Points): 30

SP (Star Points): None yet, coming soon in the adventure.

Badges: None yet!

Coins: 300

All: Level 1, need 100 experience to the next level.

Mario:

Normal Attacks- Jump

Hammer

Fire

Special Attacks- Fireball (5 Atk) (10% chance of Burn) (3 FP)

Team Attacks- None

Luigi:

Normal Attacks- Jump

Hammer

Thunder

Special Attacks- Thunder Spread (3 Atk to all ground enemies) (Lowers Defenses) (6 FP)

Team Attacks- None

Peach:

Normal Attacks- Jump

Parasol

Heart

Special Attacks- Heart Attack (3 Atk) (10% chance of stun) (3 FP)

Healing Kiss (Heals 10 HP of an ally) (5 FP)

Team Attacks- None

Daisy:

Normal Attacks- Jump

Parasol

Flower

Special Attacks- Flower Power (5 Atk) (Pierces Defenses) (4 FP)

Team Attacks- None

Items:

1. 10 Mushrooms- Restore 10 HP.

2. 5 Super Mushrooms- Restore 30 HP.

3. 2 1-UP Mushrooms- Revives a Fainted Ally with 1/2 HP remaining.

4. 7 Honey- Restore 10 FP.

5. 5 White Herbs- Cure All Negative Stats Affects of one ally.

Other Abilities:

Defend- Increases Defense by 1 for a Turn.

Super Defend- ? Not Unlocked Yet.

Charge- ? Not Unlocked Yet.

Super Charge- ? Not Unlocked Yet.

Appeal- ? Not Unlocked Yet.

Run- Run from a battle, but can't run from Boss Battles.

So, finally, after all that, sorry if it was so long, but all these things are needed to be shown, but I will show you all of this stuff before the start of the next episode and beyond. So, you can skip them if you want, unless you need to know something, and they will be updated every episode. So, their adventures finally begin.

Mario and Friends are walking through the Mushroom Fields together, looking around the whole area, smelling the fresh air.

Mario: (smelling) Ahhhhhhh. Isn't this refreshing, you guys?

Luigi: It sure it, Mario. Wow, I'm so glad we did this, it's been long time since we were walking like this.

Peach: Ahhh, it's so romantic, Mario. It's just so great being here, looking out in the long patches of green grasses, staring out in the blue sky, looking out in hills and plains. Ahhh, it's just so thrilling being out here, don't you think so, Daisy?

Daisy: I agree with you, Peach. I love it, I feel like screaming out in the open just to taking it all in and letting it all out.... In fact I will scream, (Screams).

Luigi: (Laughing) Letting it all out, Daisy?

Daisy: Yep, ahhh, and it feels so good.

They been walking for an hour or so, eventually Mario gets a strange urge.

Mario: Hey, you guys wants to fight something, cause I feel like fighting something?

Daisy: Yeah, let's battle something, I'm feeling raring to roll.

Peach: But... I don't see anything for us to fight.

Just then, our Heroes spot 3 Goombas: a normal Goomba, a Spike Goomba, and a ParaGoomba (para means flying).

Luigi: Hey look, (pointing at the Goombas) 3 Goombas.

Mario: Ready to kick some butt?

All: Yeah!

When our Heroes approached the Goombas, they saw them, and got confused, even though they had no orders to fight Mario, and anyone who was with them for any particular reason, they decided to fight anyway. And so their first battle begins:

Mario Heroes VS. 3 Goombas.... Begin!

Goomba: HP: 3

Attack: 1

Spike Goomba: HP: 3

Attack: 2

Warning: Use any type of Jump attack without protection and take 1 damage

Para Goomba: Hp: 3

Attack: 1

Warning: Not affected against ground-based moves.

Mario Heroes:

Mario's Turn- Mario uses Jump Attack on Goomba. Goomba takes 3 damage. Goomba is defeated.

Luigi's Turn- Luigi uses Hammer on Spike Goomba. Spike Goomba takes 2 damage.

Peach Turn- Peach uses Parasol on Spike Goomba. Spike Goomba takes 1 damage. Spike Goomba is defeated.

Daisy Turn- Daisy uses Jump on ParaGoomba. ParaGoomba takes 3 damage. ParaGoomba is defeated.

Battle won. Gained 25 exp. Need 75 exp. to the next level.

Items received: Honey (1)

Coins Received: 5

Mario: Alright, that was awesome, did you guys enjoyed it?

Luigi: We sure did, Mario.

Peach: That was incredible.

Daisy: Sweet!

Mario: Ok, let's continue on our journey.

All: OK!

And so, our Heroes continue on their journey through the wondrous and amazing adventures through the Mushroom Kingdom. They'll meet some familiar enemies along the way, gain some new abilities, use new items, relive some special powers, and explore vast lands around the Mushroom Kingdom. Together, their surely succeed at peace. But not for long.

Meanwhile, in Bowser's Castle.

Bowser: So, do we have any ideas we could use to crush Mario? (Bowser is the King of the Koopas, know as the biggest Villain in the Mushroom Kingdom, and he obviously Mario's biggest enemy, since Mario always seems to kick Bowser's butt on whatever plan he does, including kidnapping the princess, in which Mario, many times, rescued Peach.)

Kammy Koopa: Uh, not really Lord Bowser. I mean we haven't really done anything in 6 months, not since the baseball invasion. (Kammy Koopa is Bowser's brains basically and assistant. She always seems to get things in order when Bowser is either unable to or is too busy. She seems to have a crush on Bowser, but she doesn't let love get in the way of her duties. Plus, she is an old Magikoopa, she does tire pretty easily, but she still is a strong magic user.)

Bowser Jr: Father, we have no idea what Mario and his friends are up to at this time, their probably relaxing. Besides, there is no sort of treasure or any sort of thing we can do to try to have a legitimate reason to attack Mario at this time. (Bowser Jr. is the son of Bowser. He takes up after his father and hopes to rule like him one day. Still, he does control some of Bowser's troops, and has known to do front line attacks from time to time. But still, he's not so take it easy on. He still is an extremely tough foe, just like his father).

Bowser: (Sigh) I know son, and you're right, but I wish there was something we can do right now, but we can't think of anything.

Hammer Bro: Bowser, Sir, stats report alert. (Hammer Bro, short for Hammer Brother, is an elite troop of Bowser's troops. He has 2 brothers [Fire Bro and Boomerang Bro] and is the leader of the 3. He throws Hammers like a true pro.)

Bowser: Yes, what it is?

Hammer Bro: We just had a report about 3 Goombas that was taking a vacation, (gulp) they were K.I.A. (killed in action)

Bowser: WHAT, it couldn't be a normal toad civilian, they had no reason to kill them, do you know who did this?

Hammer Bro: That we don't know yet sir, but, the only hint we got was that 4 people took them out sir, that's all we have as of this moment.

Bowser: Hmmmm, ok, keep on a lookout for them, ok?

Hammer Bro: Yes Sir! (left the room)

Bowser: Something tells me that Mario might be behind this, I'm not sure though.

Kammy Koopa: Lord Bowser, do you want me to send a Paratroopa to find out who did that, sir?

Bowser: Not yet, we'll wait and see what happens. If it's who I think it is, then this could be trouble.

Uh oh, what our Heroes don't know is that Bowser thinks something is going on. If our Heroes continue defeating his troops, Bowser will surely figure it out. And, another familiar tale is about to make its return appearance, what will happen next, we just don't know.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PDA777: Ok, that's ends another episode, so, did you enjoy it? **

**All: It was sooo, sooo, AWESOME!!!**

**PDA777: Oooook then. **

**Mario: Well, that was unexpected, but hey, we can handle anything they throw at us, right? **

**Luigi: Right, Mario.**

**Daisy: Hmmmm, what do you think that thing which is going to return, be you guys? **

**Peach: I'm not sure. **

**Mario: Me neither, but, whatever it is, I'm sure it will be helpful to us. **

**Peach & Daisy: (smiling) You got that right!**

**Luigi: Oh Yes!**

**Mario: So, that's it everyone. If you will excuse me, I need to beat up Toad now. (Leaves quickly)**

**Toad: AHHH, Mario, don't hurt me. (Ran away)**

**Peach: (Screams) Mario, you better not hurt Toad too bad. (Normal) Tune in next time for another exciting adventure of 4 Heroes: Adventures in the Mushroom Kingdom. **

**Luigi: Bye-Bye.**

**Daisy: Hold it, there's one more thing I need to do before we leave. **

**All including PDA777: What's that?**

**Daisy: (bends down, pfffffffffffffffffft).**

**Luigi: (covering nose) Uh, Daisy, why'd you have to do that, sweetie?**

**Peach: Woo, wait to go, girlfriend!**

**Daisy: Thanks Peach, I just had to let that out, oh wait, a little more. (pfffff) **

**Luigi: This is just not our day anymore, thanks to Daisy (coughing). Whoever thought that eating Donuts could smell so bad.**

**Daisy: Come on Luigi, you and Mario will get use to our farts (our as in Peach and Daisy, cause they both fart o.o) eventually, right? **

**Luigi: (covering nose) I don't know if that's possible. **

**Daisy: (giggling and blushing a little) Oh Luigi, quit being such a kidder. **

**Luigi: **_**I'm Not Kidding Daisy, arrggggh. **_

**PDA777: (covering face) Well, while we try and get rid of Daisy's stench here...**

**Daisy: Dang, I have another one. (poooot) **

**Peach: Ohhh Daisy, that's overdoing it, don't make us pass out. **

**Daisy: I'm trying not to. **

**PDA777: .... I'll see you guys next time. Make sure to R&R (Read and Review) please. Until next time, see ya!**

**Daisy: (pfffffffffft)**

**All including PDA777: DAISY!**

**Daisy: Whoops, (blushing) sorry guys, teehee! **


	4. Bowser Strikes Back

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mario Characters or anything in the Mario world, Nintendo Does. **_

**PDA777: Welcome back everyone. And now here are your hosts, the Mario Heroes!**

**Mario Heroes: ...............................**

**PDA777: Uh guys, why aren't you speaking? **

**Mario: ..... It's just, well... maybe we should just start the show right now. **

**PDA777: ....Wait, WHAT, you're not telling anyone what the episode will be this time?**

**Mario: Yep, (evil smile) let everyone be in suspense, (normal smile) but at least they know we're continuing our RPG Action Adventure.**

**PDA777: (sigh) Fine, whatever, just make sure to do whatever you guys are suppose to do, ok?**

**Mario: We got it, lets-a-go you guys. **

**PDA777: Wow, uh, that was weird, this is less than a normal pre-opening of the episode, or the prologue, or whatever. So either way, at least we get to start the show earlier than normal. **_**What are those guys' problems today, sheese. **_**Oh yeah, btw, before everyone episode begins, below the prologue, there will be the stats and abilities for Mario and his friends, which will be updated every episode. So, if you need to know something, just look up in the stats section, otherwise, you can skip it. So, enjoy the episode, everyone! **

* * *

Basic Stats:

Mario: Attack- 3

Defense- 2

Luigi: Attack- 2

Defense- 4

Peach: Attack- 1

Defense- 1

Daisy: Attack- 3

Defense- 1

HP (Heart Points/Hit Points):

Mario: 15

Luigi: 20

Peach: 10

Daisy: 15

FP (Flower Points): 30

SP (Star Points): None yet, coming soon in the adventure.

Badges: None yet!

Coins: 305

All: Level 1

Have- 25 Experience total

Got- 25/100 Experience for the next level.

Need- 75 more Experience to the next level.

Mario:

Normal Attacks- Jump

Hammer

Fire

Special Attacks- Fireball (5 Atk) (10% chance of Burn) (3 FP)

Team Attacks- None

Luigi:

Normal Attacks- Jump

Hammer

Thunder

Special Attacks- Thunder Spread (3 Atk to all ground enemies) (Lowers Defenses) (6 FP)

Team Attacks- None

Peach:

Normal Attacks- Jump

Parasol

Heart

Special Attacks- Heart Attack (3 Atk) (10% chance of stun) (3 FP)

Healing Kiss (Heals 10 HP of an ally) (5 FP)

Team Attacks- None

Daisy:

Normal Attacks- Jump

Parasol

Flower

Special Attacks- Flower Power (5 Atk) (Pierces Defenses) (4 FP)

Team Attacks- None

Items:

1. 10 Mushrooms- Restore 10 HP.

2. 5 Super Mushrooms- Restore 30 HP.

3. 2 1-UP Mushrooms- Revives a Fainted Ally with 1/2 HP remaining.

4. 8 Honey- Restore 10 FP.

5. 5 White Herbs- Cure All Negative Stats Affects of one ally.

Other Abilities:

Defend- Increases Defense by 1 for a Turn.

Super Defend- ? Not Unlocked Yet.

Charge- ? Not Unlocked Yet.

Super Charge- ? Not Unlocked Yet.

Appeal- ? Not Unlocked Yet.

Run- Run from a battle, but can't run from Boss Battles.

* * *

**Episode 4: Bowser Strikes Back**

We find our Heroes continuing their journey through the wonders of the Mushroom Kingdom. They thrill for more action after the Goombas they defeated, little did they know that the more they defeat, the more danger they are going to be in.

Mario: Okey-dokey, so how are you guys anyway, are you still full of energy left to continue walking.

Luigi: Yep, I can still keep going.

Peach: Me too, Mario.

Daisy: So can I!

Mario: Ok.

As our Heroes make their way out of Mushroom Fields, they head into a deep, but not creepy forest, well except for the night time XD.

Location: Apple Woods

They are now in Apple Woods. It is a place where lots of Apples can be found. But, it's also where creatures live to eat the apples. At the day time, it's perfectly safe, but at night.... watch...out!

It is now the afternoon, as our Heroes kept walking, until...

Daisy: (grumble) Wow, I guess I'm hungry.

Luigi: Yeah, walking along with a battle can make you hungry.

Mario: Nah, we didn't work that hard, Luigi.

Peach: Uh guys, look!

Peach pointed at 2 Koopa Troopas who was merely just picking apples so they can eat.

Mario: You guys wanna battle before eating?

All: Ok!

They approached the Koopas, and they saw the Mario Heroes nearby.

Red Koopa: Wh...What do you guys want, Bowser didn't order us to attack you, so why are you attacking us?

Green Koopa: Yeah, we're on vacation, you wouldn't really attack us while we're in vacation, right?

Luigi: Uh Mario, perhaps they have a good point, maybe we should just leave them alone so we can eat.

Mario: Oh no Luigi, we can't do that.

Luigi: Why not, Mario?

Mario: Because if we recall correctly, there were times, lots and lots of times, where Bowser and his troops did surprise attacks on us.

Luigi: Yeah, of course, they were so mean.

Mario: Well now this time, the tables have turned.

R. Koopa: Uh-oh, looks like we have no choice but to attack them. You with me, bro?

G. Koopa: I with you, Red Koopa, lets take them down.

Mario: You guys, ready?

All: Yeah!

Peach: We're right beside you, boyfriend. Let's GET THEM!

Mario Heroes VS Koopa Bros. BEGIN!

Koopa Troopas: Hp: 5

Attack: 1

Defense: 1

Can be flipped over to reduce Defense by 1.

Mario's Turn: Mario used Fire on G. Koopa. 1/5 Hp left! Critical Hit! (Attack increased by 2x the normal attack)

Luigi's Turn: Luigi used Thunder on G. Koopa. 0/5 Hp left! Green Koopa fainted.

Red Koopa: What, you defeated my brother? Grrrrrrrrrrr, you gonna pay for that, Mario Heroes.

Power Up! Red Koopa defenses permanently increases by 1. It has 2 while not flipped, and 1 while flipped.

Peach's Turn: Peach used Jump. R. Koopa took 0 damage, but was flipped over. Note that Koopa also cannot attack while in flipped mode.

Daisy Turn: Daisy uses Flower. 3/5 Hp left!

R. Koopa's Turn: R. Koopa struggled to get back up, but it didn't work.

Mario: Time to see how you like my special attack.

Mario's Turn: Mario uses his Fireball (3FP used, 27FP remaining). 0/5 Hp left! R. Koopa fainted.

The Mario Heroes won.

Gained 40 exp. 35 exp left until level up!

Items Received: Apple (2)

New Item Received: Apple- Restores 5 Hp and 5 FP.

Coins Received: 10

Red Koopa: Ahhh, they're too strong!

Green Koopa: Oh really, you think so, huh? Retreat!

Red and Green Koopa ran away.

All: (Cheering) Yeah, we did it, we won!

Daisy: That was super awesome, I wish we can have tougher battles.... but then again, we are just starting our adventure.

Mario: But I do agree with you Daisy, there's nothing more thrilling then a tough battle.

Daisy: (Grumble times 2) uhhh, great, I'm even hungrier than before.

Mario: Ok everyone, let's take a break.

Luigi and Peach: Ok.

And so, our Heroes are eating, well, their dinner basically, and relaxing as they take a break.

It's now the afternoon, as our Heroes continue their walk through the forest.

Mario: Wow, whoever thought this forest would be so..... Big.

Peach: Yeah Mario, it's unimaginable.

Daisy: It's just awesome, right Luigi?

Luigi: Right, Daisy.

Mario: Hmmmmm, but I wonder about something.

Peach: Huh, what is it Mario?

Mario: What do you think this forest will be like at the nighttime.

Luigi: There's only one way to find out, bro.

Mario: What's that, Luigi?

Luigi: Wait until the narrator says its nighttime.

Daisy: Oh come on Luigi, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard of.

It is now nighttime, as our Heroes continue walking through the now creepy forest full of creatures.

Daisy: (shocked look) WOW, Luigi, I promise to never deny your thoughts again, my sweet. Ahhh (Infatuated look to Luigi)!

Luigi: Oh well, thanks Daisy. (Looking at Mario) Well Mario, you also know what this forest is like, right?

Mario: Yeah, and I wish I didn't.

Peach: (Holding close to Mario) This is getting scary, Mario.

Mario: Relax Peach, everything will be just fine.

Daisy: (Holding close to Luigi) Yeah, we thought this was suppose to be a normal forest. Aren't you scared, Luigi.

Luigi: Hmm, nah, not one bit.

Mario: (gasp) Luigi, are you serious? You're not scared at all?

Luigi: Not one bit, Mario, weird isn't it.

Suddenly, everyone heard a scary sound in the found.

(Krrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)

Luigi: (jumped and shaking) Ok, n-n-n-now I am scared.

Daisy: That's the Luigi I known and love. _Though I did love the brave Luigi just as good... maybe even better._

Luigi: Oh, uh, thanks Daisy, I guess. _I really hope she loves the braver me more. _

Mario: What was that noise anyway?

Peach: I don't know.

(Kreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)

Peach: (jumped) Ahhhhhh, there that's noise again!

Mario: Hmmm, stay close to me everyone. (Got in front of everyone) Something is about to come out, I can almost feel it.

(Kreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)

All but Mario: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Mario: (Angry Face) Come on out you beast, show yourself!

And with that, something comes out, flapping it's wings towards our Heroes.

It lands nears out Heroes with a sudden mini-quake. What is this thing that comes and confronts our Heroes?

Meanwhile, back at Bowser's Castle.

Bowser, Bowser Jr., and Kammy Koopa are enjoying their dinner with their usual big smorgasbord. Until Hammer Bro. showed up.

Hammer Bro: Sir, I know that you are eating at the moment, but I have some tragic news.

Bowser: This better be important, knowing that you interrupted our meals.

Kammy Koopa: Yeah, this better be good!

Bowser Jr: .... So, spit it out, already.

Hammer Bro: Uhhh, ok. Ummm, there appear to be 2 Koopas who was on vacation, and they were seriously beated up in Apple Woods.

Bowser: Say what, .... it couldn't be the creatures that lurk there. Send them in, I want to know who beated them up.

Hammer Bro: Yes sir. (Shouting towards the door) Ok, you guys can come in, Bowser can see you now.

The 2 Koopas entered the Dining room and approached Bowser.

Green Koopa: Sir, it's terrible, there were these 4 Heroes who came and beated us up for no particular reason.

Red Koopa: Yeah, we tried to tell them to stop, sir, and that we're on vacation, but they wouldn't listen.

Bowser: Hmm, I see, and tell me, who were these 'Heroes' who beated you guys up.

Green Koopa: Sir, you are not gonna believe what I'm about to tell you.

Red Koopa: We should whisper it to you.

They whispered who they saw back in Apple Woods.

Bowser: ...... (Shocked) WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT. The MARIO Heroes.... Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy?

Bowser Jr: (Shocked) Holy craaaaap, are you serious?

Kammy Koopa: (Shocked) This is a joke right, you guys are kidding us, right?

Red Koopa: No, this is not a joke, we're are Ultra, Super, Duper Serious, we saw the Mario Heroes. They beated the crap out of us.

Bowser: I don't believe this, those Mario Heroes. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! (Stomping) When I get my hands on those Mario Heroes, they will pay for interfering with our vacation!

Bowser Jr: Uh Father, I hate to interrupt your moment, but wouldn't this be a perfect opportunity to strike back at Mario like you wanted?

Bowser: (stopped stomping) Wait, your.... your right son, this is a perfect opportunity. We must prepare ourselves..... Wait, (looking at the Koopas) did Mario say anything about attacking our castle?

G. Koopa: No Sir, they didn't say anything about that. Though they did mention that 'now is the time to strike back at us', sir.

Bowser: They did, hmmmmmm, .... well.... they might not go after us, but then again, I can't take any chances. After all, in the direction they are going, they appear to be heading towards my castle. Kammy, Jr, after you have finished eating, prepare the troops.

Kammy Koopa: Yes Sir, my lord.

Bowser Jr: Yes, Father.

Bowser: Those annoying Mario Bros. and those sneaking Princesses are going to pay for what they done. Hahahahahahaha!

Back into the Apple Woods, where the creature has neared the Mario Heroes.

Mario: Who are you, you beast?

???: I am Gigasprout. I am wondering through the world, searching for a great battle. Would you guys be good battlers?

Mario: We sure are!

Peach: Mario, what are you doing? Are you trying to get us in trouble.

Mario: (to Peach) Relax, we can handle this bird. Besides don't you want a challenge for once?

Daisy: Yeah, I've been waiting for one.

Luigi: Yeah, Mario's right, we can handle this, if we all work together.

Mario: Alright gang, let's give this bird a real challenge.

All: Yeah!

Gigasprout: All right, since you guys are truly worth battles, I accept the challenge. I'll even give you a special reward if you beat me.

Mario: Ok, lets go, Gigasprout, you ready?

Gigasprout: I sure am, lets gooooo. Kreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...... Uh, that's my battle cry in case you didn't know.

Peach: Oooook.

Gigasprout: Before we start, here!

Gigasprout spreaded healing powder unto our Heroes, restoring their HP and FP completely.

Mario and Gigasprout: Lets-a-go.

Mario Heroes VS Gigasprout (Boss Battle) Begin!

Gigasprout: HP- 100

Attack- 5

His special attack is the Gusty Wind, it attacks everyone with 3 damage.

His special ability is Charge, which charges attacks by +2 Attack, can be used infinitely, and is stacked. However, it does take up one turn.

Note: From now on, I'll show how much HP our Heroes have left. I will also show you how much FP they have left every time they use a special attack.

Mario's Turn (Hp 15/15): Mario uses Fireball (FP: 27/30). 95/100 Hp left.

Luigi's Turn (Hp 20/20): Luigi uses Jump. 93/100 Hp Left.

Peach's Turn (Hp 10/10): Peach uses Heart Attack (FP: 24/30). 90/100 HP left.

Daisy's Turn (Hp 15/15): Daisy uses Flower Power (FP: 20/30). 85/100 HP left.

Gigasprout's Turn: Attacks Mario! Mario has 12/15 Hp left.

Mario's Turn (12/15): Mario uses Fireball (17/30). 80/100 HP left. Gigasprout got burned.

New Status Effect: Burn- When burned, it doesn't disappear after a certain number of turns. You take 1 Damage every time a round (everyone attacks) ends. Also, your Attack gets decreased by 1.

Luigi's Turn (20/20): Luigi gives Mario an Apple. Mario Hp is now (15/15) and FP is (22/30).

Peach's Turn (10/10): Peach uses Jump. 79/100 Hp left.

Daisy's Turn (15/15): Daisy uses Flower Power (18/30). 74/100 Hp left.

Gigasprout's Turn: Uses Gusty Wind. Mario: 15/15, Luigi: 20/20, Peach: 9/10, Daisy: 14/15.

Gigasprout is Burned, 73/100 Hp left.

Mario's Turn (15/15): Mario uses Fireball (15/30). 68/100 Hp left.

Luigi's Turn (20/20): Luigi uses Hammer (note that as long as Gigasprout remains in the ground, all ground-based attacks will work). 66/100 HP left.

Peach's Turn (9/10): Peach uses Heart attack (12/30). 63/100 HP left. Gigasprout became stunned for 3 turns.

New Status Effect: Stun- The opponent is unable to move for a certain number of turns. They can't attack or do any action.

Daisy's Turn: (14/15): Daisy uses Flower Power (8/30). 58/100 Hp left.

Gigasprout's Turn: He can't move. 2 turns left. Took burn damage. 57/100 Hp left.

To speed up battles, sometimes, I might just tell you what attacks everyone uses, and calculate the total HP the enemies have left.

Mario Heroes: All uses Jump. 48/100 Hp left.

Gigasprout's Turn: He can't move. 1 turn left. Took burn damage. 47/100 Hp left.

Mario Heroes: All uses Jump. 38/100 Hp left.

Gigasprout's Turn: He can't move. Stun effected ended. Took burn damage. 37/100 Hp left.

Mario Heroes: All uses Jump. 28/100 Hp left.

Gigasprout: Hmm, Not bad, I can't believe that I'm about to get beaten! Well, see if you can handle this!

Gigasprout's Turn: He uses Charge. +2 Attack. Burn- 27/100 Hp left.

Mario Heroes: All uses Jump (They must seriously be tired of Jumping by now). 18/100 Hp left.

Gigasprout Turn: He uses Gusty Wind. Mario: 13/15, Luigi: 20/20, Peach: 6/10, Daisy: 11/15.

Burn! 17/100 Hp left.

Mario's Turn (13/15): Mario uses Fireball (5/30). 12/100 Hp left.

Luigi's Turn (20/20), Peach's Turn (6/10), and Daisy's Turn (11/15): Uses Jump. 6/100 Hp left.

Gigasprout's Turn: He Attacks Luigi. Luigi has 19/20 HP left.

Burn. 5/100 Hp left.

Mario's Turn (13/15): Mario uses Fire. 2/100 Hp left.

Luigi's Turn (19/20): Luigi uses Thunder. 0/100 Hp left. Gigasprout is finally defeated.

The Mario Heroes won the boss battle.

A Strange mystical energy restored all their Health and FP.

Gained 100 exp. LEVEL UP. Need 65/150 exp for next level

Stats: Mario: Atk-4, Def-2

Luigi: Atk-3, Def-4

Peach: Atk-2, Def-1

Daisy: Atk-3, Def-2

HP: Mario-20/20, Luigi- 25/25, Peach- 15/15, Daisy- 20/20

FP- 35/35

Items Received: 1 Mushroom, 1 1-Up Mushroom

Coins Received: 50

Mario gained a special attack: Super Jump (7 Atk) (4 FP)

Luigi gained a special attack: Spring Jump (7 Atk) (5 FP)

Peach gained a special attack: Attack Cheer (Cheers an ally to increase Attack power by 1 for 3 turns.) (7FP)

Daisy gained a special attack: Protective Kiss (Gives an ally a special protective barrier that blocks all stats effect for 3 turn.) (6FP)

Note that: Special Attack and Special Move are the same thing, so don't be confused just because a special attack is not literally an attack.

Gigasprout: Gahhhhh........ You have done well my friends. You are the very first group to ever beat me. I am proud to say that you guys are very strong. I am also proud to say that there are people out there, like you, who can beat me.

Mario: Aww, thank you!

Gigasprout: To show you my gratitude, here's the special reward I promise you.

And using a mystical power, Mario and Friends now know the charge tactic that Gigasprout has been using.

Gigasprout: Well, I'm off to rest somewhere, then continue on finding new opponents to battle, bye bye. (Flies off)

Mario Heroes: Bye Gigasprout!

Mario: Well, he sure was nice after all.

Luigi: Yeah, I'm glad.

Peach: Thank goodness the battle is over, and we learned some new moves.

Daisy: YEAH, that was an AWESOME battle. I loved it. I can't wait to use our new special moves.

Mario: Ok you guys, since I think that every creature stayed away from us, cause they saw our powers and are scared to pieces... Let's camp here for the night, cause I'm sure were all tired.

Luigi, Peach, and Daisy: You got that right!

And so, our Heroes finally take some rest after that long and tough battle. Our Heroes earned, and after getting a good nights rest, they shall be prepared for tomorrow's adventure, and move on through their journey.

Meanwhile...

Kammy Koopa: Lord Bowser, the troops should all be ready by tomorrow sir, after a good night sleep, we'll be prepared for Mario whenever he comes near here, sir.

Bowser: (laughing) Excellent Kammy, the times has come to show Mario what we are truly made of. Bwhahahahahahahahahahaha!!

And, what's this, there appear to be 7 shooting stars. And one seems to be near the exit to the Apple Woods. What are these strange stars, and what mystery seems to be going on connecting with these start. Heck, even I don't know yet.

* * *

**PDA777: Wow, that sure was an amazing episode, you guys agree with me? **

**Mario: Yep, that was excellent. **

**Luigi: It sure was Mario. I liked it, especially the part where we get new moves. **

**Peach: Yeah, that was great, sure was exciting as well.**

**Daisy: Hope we get to have more excitement like that soon. **

**Mario: You'll win that bet, Daisy. **

**Daisy: Oh Mario, teehee. **

**Mario: Well, that's it everyone. **

**Luigi: Tune in next for another exciting episode of--**

**Daisy: 4 Heroes: Adventures in the Mushroom Kingdom. **

**Peach: See ya next time everyone. **

**All: Bye Bye. **

**PDA777: Make sure to R&R please, see ya!!!**


	5. The Return of the Crystal Stars

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mario Characters or anything in the Mario world, Nintendo Does. **_

**PDA777: Hello Everyone. It's been quite some time since I've done another new episode. But, I'm going to do the same style of writing in the story as I did in Episodes 1 and 2, but I'm still doing this style of writing in the beginning and ending of every episodes. So, without further ado, here are your hosts, the Mario Heroes. **

**Mario: I'm sorry, but aren't you technically the host, too, PDA777, since you are, after all, the maker of this story. **

**PDA777: Well, I guess that makes since, but think of me as a producer. **

**Mario: Uh, ok, if you say so. So anyway, welcome to another exciting episode of 4 Heroes. It's shorter to say that, instead of the whole title...Seriously. So, in today's episode, we find out about a familiar, at least to me, star that comes when we get out of the forest. **

**Luigi: Hmmm.... What game do these stars come out of anyway?**

**Mario: You were in it Luigi, but at the same time, you weren't in it.**

**Luigi: (Confused) Whaaaaat, Mario, what are you trying to say?**

**Mario: You'll see, bro.**

**Luigi: (sigh) Whatever. **

**Daisy: Can we start the story now, Mario?**

**Mario: Ok, lets-a-go!**

**All: YEAH!**

**PDA777: And so, our Heroes continue our journey, unaware that Bowser now attempts to strike back at any moment. So, enjoy!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Basic Stats: **

Mario: Attack- 4

Defense- 2

Luigi: Attack- 3

Defense- 4

Peach: Attack- 2

Defense- 1

Daisy: Attack- 3

Defense- 2

HP (Heart Points/Hit Points):

Mario: 20/20

Luigi: 25/25

Peach: 15/15

Daisy: 20/20

FP (Flower Points): 30/30

SP (Star Points): None yet!

Badges: None yet!

Coins: 365

All: Level 2

Have- 165 Experience total

Got- 65/150 Experience for the next level.

Need- 85 more Experience to the next level.

Mario:

Normal Attacks- Jump

Hammer

Fire

Special Attacks- Fireball (5 Atk) (10% chance of Burn) (3 FP)

Super Jump (7 Atk) (4 FP)

Team Attacks- None

Luigi:

Normal Attacks- Jump

Hammer

Thunder

Special Attacks- Thunder Spread (3 Atk to all ground enemies) (Lowers Defenses by 3 for 3 turns) (6 FP)

Spring Jump (7 Atk) (5 FP)

Team Attacks- None

Peach:

Normal Attacks- Jump

Parasol

Heart

Special Attacks- Heart Attack (3 Atk) (10% chance of stun) (3 FP)

Healing Kiss (Heals 10 HP of an ally) (5 FP)

Attack Cheer (Cheers an ally to increase Attack power by 1 for 3 turns) (7FP)

Team Attacks- None

Daisy:

Normal Attacks- Jump

Parasol

Flower

Special Attacks- Flower Power (5 Atk) (Pierces Defenses) (4 FP)

Protective Kiss (Gives an ally a special protective barrier that blocks all stats effect for 3 turns) (6FP)

Team Attacks- None

Items:

1. 11 Mushrooms- Restores 10 HP.

2. 5 Super Mushrooms- Restores 30 HP.

3. 3 1-UP Mushrooms- Revives a Fainted Ally with 1/2 HP remaining.

4. 8 Honey- Restores 10 FP.

5. 1 Apple- Restores 5 HP and 5 FP.

6. 5 White Herbs- Cure All Negative Stats Affects of one ally.

Other Abilities:

1. Defend- Increases Defense by 1 for a Turn.

2. Super Defend- ? Not Unlocked Yet.

3. Charge (1 FP)- It charges attacks by +2 Attack, can be used infinitely, and is stacked. However, it does take up one turn.

4. Super Charge- ? Not Unlocked Yet.

5. Appeal- ? Not Unlocked Yet.

6. Run- Run from a battle, but can't run from Boss Battles.

Status Effects:

1. Burn- When burned, it doesn't disappear after a certain number of turns. You take 1 Damage every time a round (everyone attacks) ends. Also, your Attack gets decreased by 1.

2. Stun- The opponent is unable to move for a certain number of turns. They can't attack or do any action.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Episode 5: The Return of the Crystal Stars**

The next morning, after a peaceful sleep in Apple Woods, our Heroes continue their journey. They make their way out of the woods.

Suddenly, Peach spotted something. "Guys, look, I see something." She sees something very shiny at the end of the woods. What could it be?

Mario responded, "Well, come on then, let us find out what it is."

They ran over and our Heroes are finally out of the woods. They stopped and was near a shiny star. Mario approached the star carefully, wondering what it might be. He picks up the star and it magically floats in it hands.

The others make there way closer to the star. Daisy asks, "Hey Mario, what is that thing?"

"I think it's a star. I'm not sure what kind though."

Peach ponders, "Well, it's not a power star; It's not yellow like one."

Luigi asks, "So, what kind it is, bro?"

Mario thinks it over for a minute, "I have no idea. I can't seem to remember well, but I know that this star looks familiar."

Luigi thinks it over for a moment, "Hold on, do you remember the Paper Mario games, Mario?

"Of course I do, Paper Mario, Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door, and Super Paper Mario, why?"

"Well, didn't special kind of stars appeared in all 3 games?"

"I believe so, bro, except for the 3rd one."

Daisy says, "Wait, didn't I remember seeing 7 Star Spirits in Mario Party 5?"

Peach replied, "Oh, yeah, I remember those from there and in Paper Mario."

Mario answered, "But the problem is, all 7 Star Spirits are always together a majority of the time, and they can talk and move freely on their own. This thing don't look anything like them, except the fact that they are shaped like a star. Plus, this thing appears to be made out of Crystals.....Hold on, Crystals?"

Luigi wonders, "Crystals...Mario, what is it? Do you have an idea?"

"Hmmm........ I remember the word, Crystal in these stars.....Crystal Stars............."

Peach worries about Mario. "Mario....."

And so does Daisy. "Mario......."

Mario thinks it over for a minute, until..., "...I GOT IT!"

It shook up everyone.

"This is one of the 7 Crystal Stars from Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door. This is the Diamond Star, if I'm correct!"

Peach remembers, "I remember, wasn't they the stars that you were suppose to find in order to open the Thousand Year Door?"

"Yes, apparently these stars have the power to seal away the creature from a Thousand Years ago, but that's no longer the case since the creature has been vanished away forever, thanks to me and my partners. "

Peach shivers, "Oh Yeah, I was a HUGE part of that ceremony. It needed a pure heart, and out of everyone in the world, I was chosen. Why me?"

Daisy smiled, "You have a pure heart, Peach? Wow, that's a beautiful thing to have, Peachy Poo. Sure, It was used for evil purposes. But, you having a Pure heart is one of the best traits in the Mushroom Kingdom, probably the whole world. Cause it proves that you would never do anything evil on purpose."

Luigi asked, "Speaking of Pure Hearts, didn't we have to collect 8 Pure Hearts during Super Paper Mario, Mario, Peach?

Mario replied, "Oh yeah, the time that the 3 of us plus Bowser saved all the dimensions."

Daisy was surprised, "Wow, you guys did that? Man, I wish I was a part of that saving the world stuff. I'm jealous, cause I never get to be in dangerous and awesome adventures like you guys do."

Mario asked, "Well, what about this adventure?"

Daisy laughed, "Well you got me there, Mario!"

Mario continued, "Anyway, this Crystal Star is no longer in the Thousand Year door. And I'm guessing so aren't the other 6 Stars.

Luigi asked, "But why is that, Mario?"

"I don't know bro, but something strange is happening right now."

"Y-y-you don't mean another monster is awakening right now?"

"I don't think so, Luigi. Somehow, I think these Crystal Stars are calling out to us, telling us of something dangerous is about to happen. And they want to help us."

Our Heroes ponder as to what to do next.

Peach asks, "So what now, Mario? Do we start looking for the other Crystal Stars? Or do we just keep on going with our adventures?"

"That's the thing, Peachy Poo, I don't have the map that I used to find the Crystal Stars. Besides, the map only points to the area that are nearby the starting town, which I forgot the name of it at the moment, I think it was Rogueport, or something like that."

Daisy says, "Well, can't the Crystal Star itself point us to where we need to go?"

"I'm not sure, I don't know if they are capable of doing this, hmmmmmm, something's weird about this star. It....it appears to have more power than it did the last time I collected them."

Luigi, Peach, and Daisy was surprised at the moment.

"Well, I'm feeling more power than before. How is this possible?"

Luigi said, "I'm not sure, bro."

Daisy suggested, "Why don't we just hang on to the star right now, until we may come across another one?"

Mario answered, "Good Idea!"

With that thought, Mario and friends continued on their way.

Meanwhile, back in Bowser's Castle.

Bowser laughed, "Bwhahahaha, those Mario Heroes won't stand a chance against my awesome army attack."

Bowser Jr. approached with something holding it's hands.

"Father, I found something just a few minutes ago."

"Well, let me see it, Jr."

He showed him a Crystal Star, it's the Emerald Star.

"...Wait, isn't this a Crystal Star. How on Earth is this possible." He holds the Star close to him. "Hmm, I thought this thing and the other ones were in that Thousand Year Door..... Son, where did you find this?"

"It was outside while I was playing with some Dry Bones. One just came crashing down and it was nearby where we were playing at. We saw it and had no idea what is was. So, we decided to give it to you, cause you might know what it is, Father."

Suddenly Kammy Koopa came rushing in. She rested for a minute, then started speaking. "Lord Bowser, you're not gonna believe what I found." Then she holded a Crystal Star. It was the Gold Star.

"Whaaaaat, another one? What is going on here?"

"Another one, what do you......Ahhhh, Lord Bowser, how did you have your hands on one already?"

"My son found this one while he was playing with some Dry Bones. I don't get this, why are these stars out of the Thousand Year Door?"

"I'm not sure, My lord, but we now have the power of the Crystal Stars, we could use it to crush Mario and his friends."

"Yeah Father, you can use those!"

Bowser thought about it, then he said, "Bwahahaha, yes, using these Crystal Stars should help us crush Mario. I'm not sure how these things appeared, or why, but that Mario is going down!

The 3 started evil laughing for a while. Until, an emergency call came from Hammer Bro.

Hammer Bro staggered as entered his lair and spoke to him. "Sir, I have big, big news."

The 3 stopped laughing to listen to what he has to say.

"Sir, the Mario Heroes are approaching our Castle. I'm not sure if they are really headed to our castle or not, but they are on there way towards us."

"Gwahahahaha, perfect, now is time to start attacking the Mario Heroes. Hammer Bro, tell the troops to prepare for battle in 1 hour. Kammy and Jr. make sure as many stable troops are ready for battle as possible.

Hammer Bro, Bowser Jr, and Kammy all replied, "Yes, Sir!", and have left the room.

"Mario, your time has ended, with these Crystal Stars, I will beat you. Hahahahahahahaha!"

OH NO! Bowser is preparing to attack. He has two Crystal Starts ready to go, while the Mario Heroes only have 1.

Will our Heroes win the war against Bowser's troops, unaware of his approach as of yet? The heck I know now!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PDA777: The Episode is now over, how was it?**

**Daisy: There was no action in it, where is the action?**

**PDA777: Yes, I know there were no battles this time, but there will be many battles starting in the next Episode.**

**Daisy: Well, when you put it that way, I can't wait.**

**Mario: And with our improved Diamond Star with us, we will surely win.**

**Peach: But Mario, What powers does the Diamond Star have?**

**PDA777: You'll have to find that out next time.**

**Luigi: Ok, I guess we can wait then.**

**Mario: So, that's it everyone!**

**Luigi: Tune in next time for another exciting episode of...**

**Daisy: 4 Heroes: Adventures in the Mushroom Kingdom.**

**Peach: See ya later. **

**PDA777: One more thing, there's going to be a special guest joining us in the beginnings and the endings from now on starting next Episode. **

**Daisy: Who is it? You got to tell us right now, PDA777!**

**PDA777: Yeah right, like I'm gonna ruin the surprise for all of you.**

**Daisy: Please tell us, please, please, PLEASE!**

**PDA777: Begging won't help.**

**Daisy: Can you at least give us a hint? PLEASE?**

**PDA777: ........... OK, fine. I'll give you a hint..... Better yet, I'll show you. Pffffffffffffffffft.**

**Mario: Ma-ma-mia, not again, (coughing), not you of all girls.**

**Peach: Woohoo, way to pull one out of a hat!**

**Daisy: Way to go PDA, way to truly be one of us.**

**Luigi: (Holding Nose) Why PDA, Why did you do that?**

**PDA777: I am not one of you, Daisy. And there were two reasons why I did that. One, I had to let that out now, cause I couldn't hold it in, cause I ate some beans. Teehee! And geez, I don't see why boys have to be the only ones to do stinky farts. XD. And two, that was your hint. **

**Mario: A fart, a fart was the hint? **

**PDA777: That's all your getting, if you guys out there play Mario games a lot, and know who most of the main characters are, you'll know who I'm talking about, especially if you played Brawl, and/or Mario Strikers Charged. Hehehe, you could say, those were huge hints right there.**

**Mario: I'm gonna start playing Brawl now (zooms off the set).**

**Luigi: (While walking off) Mario, wait for me!**

**Peach: Come on, Daisy, let's not miss the action (Walks off).**

**Daisy: Right Peach, I'm coming. (Walks off)**

**PDA777: Uhh, ok, so anyway, thanks for reading my story. Please R&R my stories. Bye Bye, See ya next time! Hey guys, wait for me! Don't leave me here. (Runs off)!**

**Mysterious looking man: (Walks to set) Hello everyone, I will be here next time. Look out for-a-me, Wa..... Ok, maybe I shouldn't have said anything. Uh, See ya! (Walks off set).**


	6. On the Road to Bowser's Castle

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mario Characters or anything in the Mario world, Nintendo Does. **_

**PDA777: Hello Everyone, welcome back. And don't mind me, I'm not a host, regardless of me writing this story. So anyway, here are your hosts, the Mario Heroes, wooo!**

**Mario: Thanks a lot PDA. Welcome everyone to another exciting episode of 4 Heroes. In today's Episode, Bowser finally goes on the move and starts attacking us with lots and lots of monsters. We are sure gonna get level ups like crazy. We also have the powers of the Diamond Star, which will surely help us along our way. We wasn't gonna plan on doing this, but when we found out that Bowser has 2 Crystal stars, we go on the move to his castle. So without further ado, lets-a-go, on to adventures. **

**All: YEAH. **

**PDA777: Wow, and no kind of dialogue this time. So anyway, enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Basic Stats: **

Mario: Attack- 4

Defense- 2

Luigi: Attack- 3

Defense- 4

Peach: Attack- 2

Defense- 1

Daisy: Attack- 3

Defense- 2

HP (Heart Points/Hit Points):

Mario: 20/20

Luigi: 25/25

Peach: 15/15

Daisy: 20/20

FP (Flower Points): 30/30

SP (Star Points): None yet!

Badges: None yet!

Coins: 365

All: Level 2

Have- 165 Experience total

Got- 65/150 Experience for the next level.

Need- 85 more Experience to the next level.

Mario:

Normal Attacks- Jump

Hammer

Fire

Special Attacks- Fireball (5 Atk) (10% chance of Burn) (3 FP)

Super Jump (7 Atk) (4 FP)

Team Attacks- None

Luigi:

Normal Attacks- Jump

Hammer

Thunder

Special Attacks- Thunder Spread (3 Atk to all ground enemies) (Lowers Defenses by 3 for 3 turns.) (6 FP)

Spring Jump (7 Atk) (5 FP)

Team Attacks- None

Peach:

Normal Attacks- Jump

Parasol

Heart

Special Attacks- Heart Attack (3 Atk) (10% chance of stun) (3 FP)

Healing Kiss (Heals 10 HP of an ally) (5 FP)

Attack Cheer (Cheers an ally to increase Attack power by 1 for 3 turns.) (7FP)

Team Attacks- None

Daisy:

Normal Attacks- Jump

Parasol

Flower

Special Attacks- Flower Power (5 Atk) (Pierces Defenses) (4 FP)

Protective Kiss (Gives an ally a special protective barrier that blocks all stats effect for 3 turns) (6FP)

Team Attacks- None

Items:

1. 11 Mushrooms- Restores 10 HP.

2. 5 Super Mushrooms- Restores 30 HP.

3. 3 1-UP Mushrooms- Revives a Fainted Ally with 1/2 HP remaining.

4. 8 Honey- Restores 10 FP.

5. 1 Apple- Restores 5 HP and 5 FP.

6. 5 White Herbs- Cure All Negative Stats Affects of one ally.

Other Abilities:

1. Defend- Increases Defense by 1 for a Turn.

2. Super Defend- ? Not Unlocked Yet.

3. Charge (1 FP)- It charges attacks by +2 Attack, can be used infinitely, and is stacked. However, it does take up one turn.

4. Super Charge- ? Not Unlocked Yet.

5. Appeal- ? Not Unlocked Yet.

6. Run- Run from a battle, but can't run from Boss Battles.

Status Effects:

1. Burn- When burned, it doesn't disappear after a certain number of turns. You take 1 Damage every time a round (everyone attacks) ends. Also, your Attack gets decreased by 1.

2. Stun- The opponent is unable to move for a certain number of turns. They can't attack or do any action.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Episode 6: On the Road to Bowser's Castle**

Our Heroes continue on their way throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, the attack is about to begin.

Kammy said as she entered Bowser's Room, "Lord Bowser, the troops are all ready. We are ready to fight against Mario and his no-good friends."

Bowser laughs, "Excellent, those Mario Heroes are going down, thanks to our new Crystal Stars. Even if they get to me, Mario will surely be surprised when I got 2 Crystal Stars to support me. Mwahahahahahaha."

Hammer Bro comes into Bowser's Room. "Sir, we see the Mario Heroes in range, sir. They are coming near our castle."

"Excellent, go tell the troops to begin the assault on Mario and his pals."

"Yes Sir", the tough and well-trained Hammer Bro confirmed as he exits the room.

"Kammy, let us prepare to attack Mario as well. Jr is already in training."

Kammy agreed, and they head to the training room to prepare themselves.

Meanwhile, our Heroes' peace and solitude is about to end.

Mario seems to be in a good mood today. "Ahhh, the fresh air, nothing like a good walk on the plains. Don't you think so, Peach?"

"I sure do, Mario," The also good moodish Peach said, "It sure is nice out today, and nothing can go wrong."

"I wouldn't say that, Peach", the calm but still worried Luigi proclaims, "I have a weird feeling that something horrible is about to happen to us in the next few minutes."

Daisy asked, "Hey Luigi, remember when I said that I now believe anything you say, cause you were right with what you said, that the narrator would say and do what you just said that may happen [I hope this statement doesn't confuse you]?"

"Of course Daisy, why'd you ask?"

"I was afraid of that, something bad is about to happen."

Mario still became calm, "Come on Daisy, your overreacting. What's gonna happen, some evil group of enemies will come out of nowhere and start to attack us for reasons which we don't know of?"

Just then, 2 Lakitus came out of nowhere and surprised our Heroes. One of the Lakitus started, "Halt, you will not go any further, we are gonna attack you now for reasons which has to do with the fact that, Lord Bowser sent us here to stop you Mario Heroes."

Mario became blank for a moment, then proclaimed, "Ok, so maybe you weren't overreacting Daisy, and Luigi, you're good."

"Haha, thanks Bro."

Peach then asks, "But then here's a question, why would Bowser just attack us out of the blue like this?"

The other Lakitu answered, "Because you guys attacked a group of Goombas and a group of Koopa Troopas while they were on vacation. So Lord Bowser thought that you guys were attempting to sneak attack us. Well guess what, it didn't work."

Daisy stated, "Sneak attack, why in the world would we want to do something like that? We're on a vacation of an around the Mushroom Kingdom trip, and we just wanted to get back Bowser a few times for attacking us, particularly for stealing Princess Peach."

Peach cried, "Heeeeey!"

"Well its true isn't, Peachy Poo?"

"Well, yes..."

"Thought so. Anyway, I guess we didn't know that this would happen. Bowser attacking us!"

The first Lakitu spoke, "Well of course we would attack you back, isn't that what enemies do? Besides, Lord Bowser has a special weapon that, even if you get to him, which more than likely might happen, you guys won't stand against him."

"What on Earth are you talking about?" the confused Sarasaland Princess Daisy asked."

The 2nd Lakitu answered her, "Well, if you must know, Lord Bowser recently obtained 2 strange stars that his son and special assistance found, which I actually think they're in love (Bowser and Kammy XD), but that's completely off topic...... Anyway, yeah, 2 strange stars."

Peach asked, "Are they Power Stars?"

"No, I don't think it was Power Stars. I believe Kammy told us about...something that's like..... Do you remember what she said?"

The First Lakitu said, "I think I remember Kammy saying Crystal Stars, was it?"

Mario exclaimed, "Oh no, they have 2 Crystal Stars, that's not good."

The 2nd Lakitu said, "So it is called Crystal Star, I was thinking of something similar like that. But anyway, yeah, Lord Bowser has 2 Crystal stars right now, I think it was a green one, and a gold one, I think.

"The Emerald Star and Gold Star?"

"Yeah, that's it, those were the names. But whatever, Stars aside, we're here to take you down."

"Yo guys, they have 2 Crystal Stars. We are suppose to be getting back all the stars, right?"

Luigi, Peach, and Daisy agreed.

"Well then, we need to raid Bowser's Castle to get them back, are you guys with me?"

Luigi cried, "Yeah Bro, were with you!"

Peach cried, "All the way, boyfriend!"

Daisy cried, "You got my back, future bro-in-law! ...That's feels kind of weird saying that for some odd reason."

"Thanks you guys," the Super Duper Mario said as they get ready to fight.

Peach pondered, "Hold on, shouldn't we be using the Crystal Star we have."

Mario takes out the Diamond Star. "Yeah, we should. Ok, Diamond Star, we need your help, show us you newly gained power."

The 1st Lakitu shouted, "Holy crap, they have a Crystal Star! Hey, if we beated them up and take that Diamond Star from them, we'll get promoted and get a super huge raise."

2nd Lakitu said, "Yeah you're right, so let's beat the crap out of them."

Mario rolled his eyes, "Yeah right, you guys are easy to take down just like the good ol' days."

1st Lakitu told Mario, "Not as easy, Mario, we are trained professionals. We are the Elite Lakitus, and so are our Spiny Shells. We are wearing purple, which is the color of our elite hood. Here, let's show you our Spinies."

They threw 2 Spinies on the ground and they changed into their animal form from their ball form. They are purple colored Spinies who look very tough.

"See Mario, you won't take us down that easy, cause we can make new ones come out and join the fight as well."

Mario got into battle mode, "Oh yeah, well as long as we have the Crystal Star at our side, there's no way we can lose."

"We'll see about that."

Mario and the 1st Lakitu yelled, "Lets-a-go!"

Mario Heroes vs. the Elite Lakitu Group. Begin

Both Lakitu are the same, and so are all the spinies.

Elite Lakitu- HP: 30

Defense: 1

Attacks: 1. Spiny Throw- Throws a spiny at an enemy. Does 5 Damage.

2. Spiny Storm- Throws many spinies at all the enemies. Does 3 Damage per person.

3. Mega Whirlwind (TA which stands for Team Attack)- Both Lakitus take up 1 Turn each, and so do all the Spinies, but they do a super powerful whirlwind that causes 8 damage per person with piercing damage.

4. Spiny Defense- Holds a Spiny in the air for the first turn, then either uses it to summon another spiny into the field, or do a powerful attack. Does 10 damage if thrown. Note that Jumping on them while in Holding mode will cause the attacker to take damage, but can be still attacked by other moves.

Elite Spiny Shell- HP: 10

Defense: 3

Has a Spiny back, so it hurts if you Jump on their back.

They attack by Charging into them. Causes 5 damage.

They can charge their next attack which takes up 1 turn, but increases power of the next attack by 3.

They can also go into Ultimate defense mode for one turn. They can curl up into a ball and take no damage from any attack, even a piercing attack. When they go back into their normal form, they use up another turn.

Mario asked, "Oh wonderful Diamond Star, reveal to us your new power."

Just then, a shine from the Diamond Star gave Mario and Friends a new power.

They can now use Superstar Attacks.

The number of Star Points is now 2.

They can now use the Super Tremor. Using 2 Star Points, they can do an attack that can cause 10 damage to all enemies on the ground, air, or ceiling. Also pierces defenses.

New Tactic: Appeal. You can now appeal that can restore 1/2 or 4/8 of a Star point. There are 8 bars in a star point, and 1/8 of that bar is restored each turn that passes.

Mario said to his friends, "Ok you guys, lets get them."

The Enemies are: E. Lakitu A (30/30), E. Lakitu B (30/30), E. Spiny A (10/10), and E. Spiny B. (10/10).

Turn 1:

Mario's Turn (20/20)- Mario uses Super Jump, (26/30 FP). E. Lakitu A has 24/30 HP left.

Luigi's Turn (25/25)- Luigi uses Thunder spread. (20/30 FP). No damage was taken, but both E. Spinies has their defense dropped by 3, bringing it down to 0 for 3 turns.

Peach's Turn (15/15)- Peach uses Attack Cheer on Mario (13/30). Mario's Attack has increased by 1 for 3 turns.

Daisy's Turn (20/20)- Daisy uses Protective Kiss on Mario (7/30). Mario is now protected from all status effects for 3 Turns.

E. Lakitu A's Turn (24/30)- E. Lakitu A uses Spiny Throw. Mario has 17/20 HP left.

E. Lakitu B's Turn (30/30)- E. Lakitu B uses Spiny Storm. Mario (16/20), Luigi (25/25), Peach (13/15), Daisy (19/20).

E. Spiny A's Turn (10/10) (has defense down to 0 for 3 turns)- E. Spiny A uses his attack. Luigi has 24/25 HP left.

E. Spiny B's Turn (10/10) (has defense down to 0 for 3 turns)- E. Spiny B uses Charge. Gained +3 attack for the next attack.

Turn 2: 

Mario's Turn (16/20) (+1 Attack and no status effect for 3 Turns)- Mario uses Fireball (4/30). E. Spiny B. has 4/10 HP left.

Luigi's Turn (24/25)- Luigi uses Charge (3/30). Luigi's Next attack is increased by 2.

Peach's Turn (13/15)- Peach uses 1 Honey. FP increased to 13/30.

Daisy's Turn (19/20)- Daisy uses Flower Power (9/15). E. Spiny B. has 0/10 Hp left. E. Spiny B. defeated.

E. Lakitu A's Turn (24/30)- "Why don't we show you guys why we are considered an Elite group." E. Lakitus used Mega Whirlwind. Mario (8/20), Luigi (16/25), Peach (5/15), Daisy (11/20). "How do you like that, Mario, that was our Team attack. Does it hurt? Hahahahahaha."

Luigi started shaking, "Mario, this is bad. Their Team attack is awfully strong. If they use it one more time... oh man."

Mario smiled at his bro, "Don't worry bro, we got an ace on our sleeve. The Diamond Star."

"Let's just hope it's powerful, or we are doomed."

Turn 3: 

Mario's Turn (8/20) (+1 Attack and no status effect for 2 more Turns)- Mario uses the Diamond Star's Power (0/2 SP). Diamond Star uses Super Tremor. E. Lakitu A has 14/30 HP, E. Lakitu B has 20/30 HP, E. Spiny A has 0/10 Hp. E. Spiny A is defeated.

Luigi was surprised, "Wow, that was powerful."

"Told you so, Luigi." Mario said as smiled as his Bro. "Now go, it's your turn." Luigi nodded.

Luigi's Turn (16/25) (+2 attack for the next Attack)- Luigi uses Spring Jump (4/30 FP). E. Lakitu A has 6/30 Hp left.

Peach's Turn (5/15 Danger)- [BTW, just wanna mention that 2-5 Hp left means you are in danger, and 1 HP left means you are in peril.] Peach uses Heart. E. Lakitu A has 5/30 HP left.

Daisy's Turn (11/20)- Daisy uses Flower Power (0/30 FP) E. Lakitu A has 0/30 HP left. E. Lakitu A is Defeated.

E. Lakitu B's Turn (20/30)- E. Lakitu B cries for his friends' lost. "(Sniff) How dare you defeat my best friend? You are gonna pay for that." E. Lakitu B uses spiny throw. Peach has 1/15 HP left.

Peach is in Peril now, "Owww, that hurt!"

Daisy went up to her, "Peach, sweetie, are you alright?"

"Barely..."

Mario gets very angry, "How dare you, do that to Peach?"

E. Lakitu answered, "Uh, I can attack whoever I want. Besides, you defeated my close one, so I'm about to defeat your close one as well. Hehehehehe".

Mario gets red hot and shouted, "DON'T... YOU...DARE... LAUGH AT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!"

Turn 4: 

SP: 1/8 Bars filled to 1 Star Point

Mario's Turn (8/20) (+1 Attack and no status effect for 1 more Turn)- Mario uses Jump. 16/30 HP left.

Luigi's Turn (16/25)- Luigi uses Thunder. 14/30 HP left.

Peach's Turn (1/15 Peril)- Peach uses Apple. Peach has 6/30 Hp left. FP increases to 5/30.

Daisy's Turn (11/20)- Daisy uses Flower. 12/30 HP left.

E. Lakitu B's Turn (12/30)- E. Lakitu B holds up a spiny shell up in it's hands.

Turn 5: 

SP: 2/8 Bars filled to 1 Star Point

Mario's Turn (8/20)- "This Fireball will make you suffer", Mario angrily shouted as his eyes become on Fire. Mario uses Fireball (A mysterious force has prevented the FP from going down in this attack.) (5/30 FP) 8/30 Hp left. E. Lakitu B. became burned.

Luigi's Turn (16/25)- Luigi uses Jump. 6/30 HP left.

Peach's Turn (6/15)- Peach uses Defend. Her Defense increases by 1 for this turn.

Daisy's Turn (11/20)- Daisy uses Flower Power (1/30 FP) 1/30 HP left.

E. Lakitu B's Turn (1/30) "Take this!" E. Lakitu throws the holded up Spiny Shell. Luigi has 11/25 Hp left.)

E. Lakitu B took damage from the burn. E. Lakitu was defeated.

"Oh great, got defeated by a burn."

Mario Laughed, "I told you that you would pay for that, and I meant it."

The Mario Heroes Won the battle.

Gained 200 exp.

LEVEL UP!

All HP, FP, and SP are restored.

Need 115/200 exp for next level.

Level 3!

Stats: Mario: Atk-4, Def-3

Luigi: Atk-3, Def-6

Peach: Atk-2, Def-2

Daisy: Atk-3, Def-3

HP: Mario-25/25, Luigi- 30/30, Peach- 20/20, Daisy- 25/25

FP- 40/40

Items Received: 1 Cloud and 1 Super Honey.

Coins Received: 100

New Items: Cloud- Gives you a 50/50 chance of dodging an attack for 2 turns.

Super Honey- Restores 30 FP.

The Elite Lakitus and the Elite Spinies disappeared and dropped something.

Peach pointed at it, "Hey, What's that?"

They saw the object and Mario picked it up. He observed it for a bit than realized, "Hey guys, this is a badge!"

Daisy asked, "What's a badge?"

Mario replied, "It's a special item that you wear outside of battle. It gives you all sorts of special effects, depending on the badge."

"Oh, ok, I see now. Well Mario, since you did technically avenged Peach's almost defeat from battle, and since you are the leader, why don't you wear the badge?"

"Only if the other guys agree with it."

Luigi and Peach agreed with Daisy.

"Ok, I guess I'll wear this."

Mario put on the Spiny Badge. Now, he can safely jump on spiky creatures and do damage to them without him taking damage.

"So anyway, that was a great battle, huh."

Peach sighed, "Yeah, and a close one, too."

Daisy confirmed, "Those Elite Lakitus did a powerful Team Attack on us, and really took us by surprise. Speaking of which, what is a Team Attack anyway?"

Luigi answered, "I think those are moves that require 2 or more people to perform a powerful attack."

Mario agreed, "Yeah, and if we can use Team Attacks during battle, it will make us more powerful. I know we're suppose to be going to Bowser's Castle, but I think we'll need to learn Team Attacks to stand a change against them."

Peach stated, "You're right Mario, cause there will be other tough enemies ahead. We need more moves to increase out chances of winning, especially considering the fact that I need more moves, cause my defense and HP are the lowest of our group."

Daisy followed, "Peach is right, we need to protect her more so she can provide us with more moves that can help us. We also need to learn some Team Attacks right away."

Luigi nodded, "Let us go, Mario, we're with you, let us learn Team Attacks!"

Mario smiled, "That's the spirit, you guys, let us go special training so we can learn Team Attacks! This way everyone."

Everyone agreed and followed Mario.

And so, our Heroes head on a little detour to learn these Team Attacks in order to increase their chances of winning. Can these new Team Attacks be strong enough to get to Bowser as quickly as possible? We'll find out soon enough.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PDA777: Whew, another good and long story, so, did you guys enjoy it? **

**Mario: Yeah, that was a really tough battle. But we managed to pull of a win, thanks to me.**

**Luigi: You go, Bro. **

**Peach: Thanks Mario, I Love You!**

**Mario: I love you too, Peachy Poo. **

**Daisy: Oh, stop it, you guys are making me blush. But there was one thing that I was concerned about. I thought we were gonna be attacked by lots and lots monsters, Mario.**

**Mario: Not all in one Episode, just eventually we are going to attack many monsters throughout the episodes.**

**Daisy: Ok, I understand now.**

**Mario: Well, I hope you enjoyed our little episode, which isn't little, but you get my point, I hope....**

**Luigi: So anyway, Tune in next time for another exciting 'Action, Adventure, and Romantic' episode of....**

**Daisy: 4 Heroes: Adventures in the Mushroom Kingdom.**

**Peach: See you guys later.**

**PDA777: Make sure to R&R (Read and Review). See ya next time.**

**PDA777: Oh, and just a quick thing, I forgot that the new guest is suppose to join us today. Uh, he was too busy, cause he forgotten about some things he had to take care of. So, I promise you, he will be here in the next episode. So, look forward to that. See ya!**


	7. Team Attacks for the Win

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mario Characters or anything in the Mario world, Nintendo Does. **_

**PDA777: Hello and Welcome back to the Mario Series. And, as I've told you last time (and the time before that), We have a new special host joining us, not in the story, but in the prologue (Beginning) and epilogue (Ending) as I like to call it. Not really, but I hope you get my point. But first, here are your Main hosts, the Mario Heroes.**

**Mario Heroes: Hiiiiii!**

**PDA777: And now, joining us for the first time ever, which you probably have guessed who is to show up.... But anyway, here is your new additional host, the one and only, WARIO!**

**Wario: (shows up in his awesome Wario Bike and gets off of it) Whahahahaha! Hello Everyone, it is a good honor to show up in your show, PDA. Of course, to also be by Mario and his friends is an honor as well, well sort of, but whatever. **

**Mario: Well, hello there, Wario. How are you doing?**

**Wario: Excellent, Mario. My company is really booming with popularity and money. Whahahahaha! ... Well, with the help of my residents in Diamond City, of course. **

**Luigi: Of Course...**

**Mario: Oh, and how are you and Mona doing. **

**Wario: Very, Very Excellent. It is very fabulous to work and be with her, Mario, hahaha, whoever thought she had a crush on me, which really took me by surprise when she finally took the time to tell me.**

**Peach: Can you tell us how you and Mona became a couple, and when and where did she tell you how she felt about you?**

**Wario: Of course, I've been dying to tell you. But, to be honest, I've been jealous of you guys. **

**Daisy: What, you have a huge company of your own, with games of your own, in addition to being in ours on occasion. Not to mention a huge variety of games that only stars as you, in addition to the WarioWare games.**

**Wario: I know that, Daisy, but I'm jealous cause I don't have a girlfriend on my own. I've always been know to work alone a lot, uh, not counting Waluigi, cause he hasn't been in my games. And, you know, I feel the need of having something to love, besides money and my company. You know, I need a female to hang around with, and feel the power of love so compassionately like you guys do. I mean, come on, you guys are in love, it makes want to know how that feels. And now, I do, and it feels so incredible. Being with Mona is one of the best things I have ever done in my entire life. If the relationship keeps going even better than this, I might even consider her more important that my company, even.... even money. **

**Mario: (sobbing) That was the most sappiest story I've heard all month. **

**Luigi: (crying) Yeah, I'm so proud of you Wario, way to go.**

**PDA777: (sobbing) I agree. (Sniff) Way to go, Wario!**

**Peach: Hmmm, hey, I'm sorry to interrupt this fascinating conversation, I really am.... but aren't we forgetting something. **

**Daisy....... I remember now. Can you tell us how you and Mona got together? **

**Wario: Of course, I was about to get to that. Well, it all started one day in Diamond City, I was grabbing a bite to eat in my favorite restaurant--**

**Peach: (interrupted and shouted) NO, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! (clearing throat) I meant, we're forgetting about the show, here. **

**Mario: (shocked) Ma-Ma-Mia, I've forgot about that. Wario, can that story wait until the Epilogue. **

**Wario: Sure, sorry guys. I forgot, you guys have a show to do, I just wanted to tell you what I've been up to lately. **

**PDA777: It's alright Wario, it can wait. **

**Mario: Ok, I don't know if you guys out there enjoyed it or not, or whatever. That can wait until later. But anyway, it's about time we get to what's in today's episode. So today, we train in a forest open ground, so we can learn Team Attacks, like the Elite Lakitus we fought last time. I'll explain what they do when we get there. Wario, enjoy the episode. It's time for us to go, team! **

**Luigi, Peach, and Daisy: OK!**

**PDA777: Good luck, guys, enjoy the Episode. **

**Wario: I hope this episode looks good. Hey, can you tell me what the first 6 Episodes were about. **

**PDA777: Sure, come this way, please. (Walking out)**

**Wario: This will be totally awesome, Whahahahahaha! See you guys, later. Hey, wait up PDA. (Gets on his bike and rides off).**

* * *

**Basic Stats: **

Mario: Attack- 4

Defense- 3

Luigi: Attack- 3

Defense- 6

Peach: Attack- 2

Defense- 2

Daisy: Attack- 3

Defense- 3

HP (Heart Points/Hit Points):

Mario: 25/25

Luigi: 30/30

Peach: 20/20

Daisy: 25/25

FP (Flower Points): 40/40

SP (Star Points): 2/2

TP (Team Points): None yet!

Badges: A. Spiny Badge (Mario)- The wearer of this badge can safely jump on spiky creatures and do damage to them without taking damage.

Coins: 465

All: Level 3

Have- 365 Experience total

Got- 115/200 Experience for the next level.

Need- 85 more Experience to the next level.

Mario:

Normal Attacks- Jump

Hammer

Fire

Special Attacks- Fireball (5 Atk) (10% chance of Burn) (3 FP)

Super Jump (7 Atk) (4 FP)

Team Attacks- None

Luigi:

Normal Attacks- Jump

Hammer

Thunder

Special Attacks- Thunder Spread (3 Atk to all ground enemies) (Lowers Defenses by 3 for 3 turns.) (6 FP)

Spring Jump (7 Atk) (5 FP)

Team Attacks- None

Peach:

Normal Attacks- Jump

Parasol

Heart

Special Attacks- Heart Attack (3 Atk) (10% chance of stun) (3 FP)

Healing Kiss (Heals 10 HP of an ally) (5 FP)

Attack Cheer (Cheers an ally to increase Attack power by 1 for 3 turns.) (7FP)

Team Attacks- None

Daisy:

Normal Attacks- Jump

Parasol

Flower

Special Attacks- Flower Power (5 Atk) (Pierces Defenses) (4 FP)

Protective Kiss (Gives an ally a special protective barrier that blocks all status effect for 3 turns) (6FP)

Team Attacks- None

Super Star Attacks:

1. Diamond Star: Super Tremor- 2 Star Points required. They can do an attack that can cause 10 damage to all enemies on the ground, air, or ceiling.

2. ?

Items:

1. 11 Mushrooms- Restores 10 HP.

2. 5 Super Mushrooms- Restores 30 HP.

3. 3 1-UP Mushrooms- Revives a Fainted Ally with 1/2 HP remaining.

4. 7 Honey- Restores 10 FP.

5. 1 Super Honey- Restores 30 FP.

6. 0 Apples- Restores 5 HP and 5 FP.

7. 5 White Herbs- Cure All Negative Stats Affects of one ally.

8. 1 Cloud- 50/50 Chance of Dodging attacks for 2 Turns

Other Abilities:

1. Defend- Increases Defense by 1 for a Turn.

2. Super Defend- ? Not Unlocked Yet.

3. Charge (1 FP)- It charges attacks by +2 Attack, can be used infinitely, and is stacked. However, it does take up one turn.

4. Super Charge- ? Not Unlocked Yet.

5. Appeal- It restores 1/2 of a Star point. There are 8 bars in a star point, and 1/8 of that bar is restored each turn that passes.

6. Double Dip- ? Not Unlocked Yet.

7. Triple Dip- ? Not Unlocked Yet.

8. Run- Run from a battle, but can't run from Boss Battles.

Status Effects:

1. Burn- When burned, it doesn't disappear after a certain number of turns. You take 1 Damage every time a round (everyone attacks) ends. Also, your Attack gets decreased by 1.

2. Stun- The opponent is unable to move for a certain number of turns. They can't attack or do any action.

Other Effects:

1. Danger/Peril- This shows that you are very low in HP. Danger is 2-5 HP left, while Peril is 1 HP left. Special things can happen if this low in Health.

2. Mysterious Force- Very unknown where this energy comes from. This came so far after facing a huge boss battle where all there energy was restored, or when Mario wanted to protect Peach so much, that it cancelled FP cost for a Special attack. Some say it's the stars in the sky that gives our Heroes blessings on unexpected, yet very helpful times. Could it possibly be the Star Spirits? No one knows as of yet!

* * *

**Episode 7: Team Attacks for the Win**

Our Heroes decided to cut off from attacking Bowser's army for a while and decides to head out to an open field in a forest. There, they will learn to use Team attacks to have an advantage in battle.

Location: Forest Training Area

Our Heroes make there way to the middle of the Forest Training Area to begin their Team Attack training. They all sat down there to discuss how they will train here.

Peach began by asking Mario, "So Mario, how exactly are we gonna do this? What will our set-ups be for doing Team Attacks. Will we each have access to our own set Team Attacks, or will it be individually, or what?"

Mario answered, "Ok, here's what is gonna happen, you guys. We each practice our own combinations, then out of the 2, or more in the future, we pick a leader of this combination. The leader will be the only one to access this feature. However, all the Team Points (TP) will be for everyone, like FP and SP. Does everyone understand?"

The 3 agreed to these terms.

"Ok then, we should each train our own combinations. Hmmm.... Let's start our with this. Luigi, I will lead this combo, and Peach, you will lead your first combo with Daisy."

"I got it, Mario!"

"Ok, Team, lets do this!"

And so, the Mario Heroes began training for Team Attacks. Meanwhile, back in Bowser's Castle. Bowser, Jr, and Kammy are exhausted from Training of their own.

Bowser pants, "Boy, that sure was rough, but it sure made me stronger."

Bowser Jr. pants, "Yeah, it was pretty tiring. And I was training a bit longer than you guys, so I'm gonna need some rest."

Kammy pants, "Phew, I'm getting old. Still, a little exercise wouldn't hurt, too. "

Bowser laughs, "But thanks to these Crystal Stars that I have, I have come up with new attacks and combos."

"Well Father, I just hope their strong enough for when Mario shows up."

"I hope so, too, son, I hope so, too."

Hammer Bro came in, "Sir, I have some news."

"(panting) Go ahead."

"Well sir, we tracked down where Mario and his friends are, but they appear to be in a forest, off track of this castle."

"Are they, are they actually gonna not come here?"

"Not necessarily, sir. They haven't really moved off the center there. They might either be resting, or training about that. Oh and by the way, sir, the Elite Lakitus were defeated."

"Dang, not even their Team attack was strong enough."

"Lord Bowser, if I may suggest, their probably training there to learn Team attacks, though I'm not entirely sure."

"Hmm, this could make it even more challenging, not only do they have a Crystal Star, but they also use Team Attacks against us.... interesting. We'll have to learn some Team Attacks of our own."

"What are your orders, sir?"

"Don't go after them, I'll give them 3 days. If they don't come out of the forest within 3 days, go after them then."

"Yes Sir." Hammer Bro leaves.

"Things are getting more and more interesting every day."

And now, we're back with the Mario Heroes with their Team Attack training.

Team Attacks are like special attacks, but require more than one person to perform. Plus, they take up Team Points. However, the results usually leads in a greater effect than Special attacks.

As of now, they have 20 Team Points. When they level, the number of Team Points they can use increases. They are restored by defending for a Turn, which is one point per person that defends on that turn. They are also restored by using items as well. Generally, by using Potions, they are restored quickly.

Mario speaks to Luigi, "Ok bro, the first Team Attack we are gonna do is the Fire/Thunder Barrage."

Luigi answered, "Ok Bro, let's do it!"

Fire/Thunder Barrage is learned.

Fire/Thunder Barrage- (4 TP) Mario and Luigi charges their hands and throws many Fireballs and Thunder Balls into an opponent. Total Damage is 10 Atk. Has a 10% of Burn and a 10% of Stun.

Mario cheered, "Alright, that was awesome, wasn't it?"

Luigi agreed, "It sure was, Mario. I never thought it would come out so well."

"Well, what can you say, bro, did you forget Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga?"

"Of course not, bro. Well anyway, it's my turn to lead the next, Mario."

And at Peach and Daisy's side.

Peach responds, "Ok Daisy, ready for our combination?"

Daisy is pumped, "Of course, Peach, bring the heat!"

"Ok then, girlfriend, the combo we are gonna use is Heart/Flower Flourish."

"Got it."

Heart/Flower Flourish is learned.

Heart/Flower Flourish- (4 TP) Peach and Daisy does a lovely dance and a bunch of Hearts and Flowers are showered into the opponents. 7 Damage to all enemies. Has a 20% Chance of causing infatuation.

New Status Effect: Infatuation- This word means falling in love. The opponent has a 50% Chance of doing any action. This effect does not disappear after a certain number of rounds, but will only disappear if the caster/all casters have fainted. This effect will not work against members of the same gender as the caster/casters; If all the casters are the same gender, the side-effect applies; if all the casters are not the same gender, the side-effect is void, and anyone can be infatuated.

Peach phewed, "Wow, that was pretty awesome, don't you think, Daisy?"

Daisy giggled, "Yeah, just think what would happen if we did this to Bowser, and he starts to fall in love (giggle)."

Peach giggles as well, "Oh Yeah, I'm definitely imagining it right now."

After a few minutes...

"So Daisy, I guess it's your turn to lead the next one."

"Got it, hon!"

And Back to the Mario Bros.

Luigi started, "Alrighty, bro. I've come with a Team attack. It's called the Mega Pound Ground Jump."

Mario smiled, "Ok bro, let's see how this one goes."

Mega Pound Ground Jump is learned.

Mega Pound Ground Jump- (5 TP) Mario and Luigi does a Super High jump in the Air. Mario throws Luigi in the Air even further up high, Mario comes down and does a jump that does 7 damage and Luigi does a Super Ground Pound that does 8 Damage and has a 30% chance of shrinking an opponent for 4 Turns.

New Status Effect: Shrink- The opponent is half his size and the normal attack power is reduced in 1/2. Special, Team, and Super Star Attacks are not affected by the effects of Shrink. Wears off after a certain number of rounds.

Luigi cheered, "Weehee! How was that, Bro."

Mario became surprised, "Wow, that was....High, Very high!"

"Never expected that, did you bro?"

"Not one bit."

"Well, I think that's it for right now."

"Yeah, let's rest."

And back at the girls' side.

Daisy spoke, "Aright Peachy, this Team Attack is called Kissing Recovery."

Peach blushed, "Wow, sounds kind of sexy. Let's do it, then."

Kissing Recovery is learned.

Kissing Recovery- (8 TP) Daisy and Peach kisses to Mario and Luigi and uses the energy themselves to restore all HP and FP by 10, and restores all status effects and prevents status effects for 2 Turns.

Peach blushed again, "Oh my, that was so...so...."

Daisy answered for her, "Lovely, right?

"Ohhhh yeah!"

"Well, I guess we're done here."

All the Heroes gathered.

Mario asked, "So, how did you girls do, did it work out well?"

Peach replied, "It sure did, Mario, our Team Attacks were a success. How about you guys?"

Luigi said, "Oh, we did pretty good. We got 2 Team Attacks off well, both them attacking moves."

Daisy blinked, "Well, we did 1 Attacking move and a recovery move."

Mario asked once again, "So, can we see your moves?"

Peach smiled, "Of course, Mario, but you guys show off your moves, first."

Mario Bros. replied, "OK!"

While they showed off their moves, They are a few things that happen!

All Team Attacks are now learned for now.

The Team, for their efforts have received 70 exp. Hehe, battling isn't the only way to receive experience.

Items received: 5 Potions- Restores 10 TP.

1 Mushroom

1 Honey

1 Apple

Coins received: 10

After the Team showed off their moves, they all rested and began eating their lunch, while enjoying the view in the sky and the forest.

Mario suggested, "Hey guys, you wanna rest here for 2 days, which would be the rest of today and tomorrow?"

Luigi questioned, "Why, Bro?"

"Cause we can't get overstressed while battling against Bowser's troops. This will take a long while. Plus, we do need a break from learning Team Attacks. They weren't easy to learn or perform, ya know."

Peach agreed, "Your right, Mario. We must rest here, but you don't think that Bowser would find or attack us with his troops here, do ya?"

Daisy said, "I don't think so, Peach, I wouldn't think that Bowser would find us here for a long while, and even if they did find us, I highly doubt he would attack us now."

"Why is that, future sis?"

"Cause even he would be angry if we were interrupted his training, and that could be very very bad news for whoever did that."

Luigi agreed, "Hmm, Good point Daisy."

Mario sighed, "Well, whatever the reason, or regardless, let's just enjoy ourselves."

And so, the Mario Heroes are gonna relax from battling a little while, while Bowser and his soldiers are gonna cooldown for a few days as well. What exciting things are gonna happen while Mario and Friends relax and play for a while? Hehe, something good they never expected. Find out next time.

* * *

**PDA777: And welcome back. So, you guys loved it.**

**Mario: Sure Did, PDA, it was incredible. **

**Luigi: I give it a thumbs up.**

**Peach: Loved it!**

**Daisy: New Team Attacks all the way.**

**PDA777: How about you, Wario, did you enjoyed it.**

**Wario: Hmmm....... Well, it was pretty good, those new Team Attacks sure look strong. I'd like to get hit by Peach's Team Attack, and see how it feels. (Dreams of it while drooling a little)**

**Daisy: Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa, slow down there, Wario. You're kind of creeping me out, here.**

**Wario: Sorry, Daisy, didn't mean to do that. But, I have a question to ask you guys?**

**Mario: Fire away, Wario.**

**Wario: Is it true what you guys did in Episode 1; where you talked about me, said something about 'do the Wario', and did a lot of farting there, including in the Epilogue of Episode 3?**

**Mario: (shivered) Yeah, I remembered that Episode.......**

**Wario: So it is true then! Whahahahahaha...Whahahahahaha!(ROFLing)**

**Luigi: Ugh, such bad memories, Mario.**

**PDA777: I can agree with you on that, you guys.**

**Peach: Oh yeah, Wario, can you tell us how you and Mona became a couple, we're dying to know.**

**Wario: (stops laughing and stands up) (Clears throat) Oh yeah, of course, hehe, I still need to tell you guys. So as I was saying earlier. It all started one day in Diamond City, I was grabbing a bite to eat in my now favorite restaurant in the city, the Emerald Restaurant. I really wanted to eat there, cause it opened up recently. I saw all the yummy food there, and I ordered my food. It was so delicious, I couldn't resist jumping around.**

**Daisy: So, with you being the Head of the WarioWare company, did they give you anything special there?**

**Wario: Yep, I can eat in this restaurant whenever I want. I don't have to pay here, that includes any guests I have with me. I was about to order my 2nd round, when suddenly out of nowhere, Mona comes swooping in while riding her bike, making sure to avoid crashing into anything. She gets off her bike, and sat down across from me, sweating like she's been running a marathon, well, something like that, but she was sweating a lot. **

**Peach: It was that bad?**

**Wario: Well, not really, but still.... Anyway, before she attempted to ask me, the Waiter came along and said, "I'm sorry Ma-am, but unless you are accompanied by Wario, I'm afraid I'm gonna ask you to leave, cause of your behavior of entering this 5 Star Restaurant." (5 Star, more like 7 Emerald XD). Mona replied, "Opps, sorry, I really wanted to see Wario. Can you say that I'm with you, Wario, I really need to tell you something? I answered, "Sure, it's ok. Waiter, she's with me." The waiter said, "Very well. But please Miss, do not ride your bike here again." Mona laughed and proclaimed, "Sorry about that, it won't happen again!" **

**Daisy: So then, it begins, right?**

**Wario: Yep, she started sweating again and stated, "Wario, there's something I really need to tell you...." I had wondered what she wanted to ask me. No one has ever been nervous telling me something, so it must be important. "Well, what it is, Mona?", I asked. She said, "I......I........" It was a dramatic moment as I leaned in closer to hear perfectly of what she was going to say. Then she finally answered, "I LOVE YOU, WARIO!"**

**Everyone: Whoa!**

**Wario: Exactly, that's how I first reacted when she told me those words. "Whaaaaaat! What did you just say?" I asked, even though I heard her clearly. She replied as her eyes sparkled like a Diamond, "I Love you. Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were someone I wanted to be with. There are some things that made me have a crush on you. For one, you use a bike to get around places. Two, you own a freakin company. Three, I just love those muscles of yours. And finally, your farting powers are just freakinly amazing. I have never seen anyone fart as fantastic as you do. Sure, it probably does stink, but who cares. You are the kind of man I want to marry." Then something even more unexpected happened. She got up, came near me, holded on to my shoulders, bended near my face, and kissed me, she freakin kissed me! When I got that kiss, it was the best experience of my entire like, I pooted after that kiss, Mona giggled and said, "So, did you like that Wario? You know I must say, garlic is really suited for a man of your tastes." She giggles again as I thought of such sweet thoughts of me and Mona. After I recovered, I asked Mona if she would join me for a meal. She agreed as we discussed our plans for the future. (happy sigh) It was a day that I will never forget, one of the best days of my life. I hope to Marry her someday, when the time comes. And that's how me and Mona became a couple, I hoped you enjoyed my story. **

**Peach & Daisy: (happily crying) We sure did, Wario....**

**Mario Bros: (happily crying) That was an incredible story.....**

**PDA777: (happily sobbing) I loved it Wario, way to go man, I hope you guys do get married someday. Well, that's it, tune in for the next episode of 4 Heroes. Please R&R. See ya!**

**Mario Heroes: (crying) Bye All!**

**Wario: Whahahahaha, hoped you liked my side-story as well. See ya next time!**


	8. The Tough gets Relaxed

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mario Characters or anything in the Mario world, Nintendo Does. **_

**PDA777: Hiiiiiiiii. I just love saying like that, just like Kirby. Uhhh, anyway, welcome to the next Episode of 4 Heroes. And now, here are your hosts, the Mario Heroes and Wario. **

**Mario Heroes: Hello everyone, nice of you to join us again.**

**Wario: Whahahahaha, It's great to see all of you guys, again. **

**PDA777: So Wario, how does it feel to be back the 2nd time?**

**Wario: It feels great, really awesome. I can't wait to talk about stuff today.**

**PDA777: You sure are excited. So then ... oh that's right. Before Mario tells us what today's episode is, Wario, do you think you can bring Mona with us from now on, starting the next Episode? You know, to really livin things up a little, or something like that.**

**Wario: Sure, Mona has been dying to come to the show that I'm in. I might even bring along some of our friends from Diamond City as well. Cause as they say, the more the merrier.**

**Mario: That's fantastic, Wario! So, your finally gonna bring your girlfriend to our show, ehh?**

**Wario: Of course, Mario, what do you think?**

**Mario: Uhhhhh........**

**Luigi: Whatever. Can we start the show now?**

**Mario: Sure, bro. So, in today episode, we relax and do some fun and semi-random stuff for a full day.**

**Peach: Sounds like fun; it's been a while since we had a relaxing Episode. **

**Daisy: Not since what, Episode 2?**

**Mario: Yeah, something like that. Enjoy the Episode, Wario. Let's-a-go you guys.**

**Luigi, Peach, and Daisy: WOOHOO!**

**PDA777: Well, Wario, let's see what kind of stuff these guys will do today. **

**Wario: Hopefully, it will be a huge blast. Enjoy the Episode, everyone!**

* * *

**Basic Stats: **

Mario: Attack- 4

Defense- 3

Luigi: Attack- 3

Defense- 6

Peach: Attack- 2

Defense- 2

Daisy: Attack- 3

Defense- 3

HP (Heart Points/Hit Points):

Mario: 25/25

Luigi: 30/30

Peach: 20/20

Daisy: 25/25

FP (Flower Points): 40/40

SP (Star Points): 2/2

TP (Team Points): 20/20

Badges: A. Spiny Badge (Mario)- The wearer of this badge can safely jump on spiky creatures and do damage to them without taking damage.

Coins: 475

All: Level 3

Have- 435 Experience total

Got- 185/200 Experience for the next level.

Need- 15 more Experience to the next level.

Mario:

Normal Attacks: Jump

Hammer

Fire

Special Attacks: A. Fireball (5 Atk) (10% chance of Burn) (3 FP)

B. Super Jump (7 Atk) (4 FP)

Team Attacks: A. Fire/Thunder Barrage- (4 TP) Mario and Luigi charges their hands and throws many Fireballs and Thunder Balls into an opponent. Total Damage is 10 Atk. Has a 10% of Burn and a 10% of Stun.

Luigi:

Normal Attacks: Jump

Hammer

Thunder

Special Attacks: A. Thunder Spread (3 Atk to all ground enemies) (Lowers Defenses by 3 for 3 turns.) (6 FP)

B. Spring Jump (7 Atk) (5 FP)

Team Attacks: A. Mega Pound Ground Jump- (5 TP) Mario and Luigi does a Super High jump in the Air. Mario throws Luigi in the Air even further up high, Mario comes down and does a jump that does 7 damage and Luigi does a Super Ground Pound that does 8 Damage and has a 30% chance of shrinking an opponent.

Peach:

Normal Attacks: Jump

Parasol

Heart

Special Attacks: A. Heart Attack (3 Atk) (10% chance of stun) (3 FP)

B. Healing Kiss (Heals 10 HP of an ally) (5 FP)

C. Attack Cheer (Cheers an ally to increase Attack power by 1 for 3 turns.) (7FP)

Team Attacks: A. Heart/Flower Flourish- (4 TP) Peach and Daisy does a lovely dance and a bunch of painful Hearts and Flowers are showered into the opponents. 7 Damage to all enemies. Has a 20% Chance of causing Infatuation.

Daisy:

Normal Attacks: Jump

Parasol

Flower

Special Attacks: A. Flower Power (5 Atk) (Pierces Defenses) (4 FP)

B. Protective Kiss (Gives an ally a special protective barrier that blocks all status effect for 3 turns) (6FP)

Team Attacks: A. Kissing Recovery- (8 TP) Daisy and Peach kisses to Mario and Luigi and uses the energy themselves to restore all HP and FP by 10, and restores all status effects and prevents status effects for 2 Turns.

Super Star Attacks:

1. Diamond Star: Super Tremor- 2 Star Points required. They can do an attack that can cause 10 damage to all enemies on the ground, air, or ceiling.

2. ?

Items:

1. 12 Mushrooms- Restores 10 HP.

2. 5 Super Mushrooms- Restores 30 HP.

3. 3 1-UP Mushrooms- Revives a Fainted Ally with 1/2 HP remaining.

4. 8 Honey- Restores 10 FP.

5. 1 Super Honey- Restores 30 FP.

6. 1 Apples- Restores 5 HP and 5 FP.

7. 5 Potions- Restores 10 TP

7. 5 White Herbs- Cure All Negative Stats Affects of one ally.

8. 1 Cloud- 50/50 Chance of Dodging attacks for 2 Turns

Other Abilities:

1. Defend- Increases Defense by 1 for a Turn. Also restores 1 TP per person each round used.

2. Super Defend- ? Not Unlocked Yet.

3. Mega Defend- ? Not Unlocked Yet.

4. Charge (1 FP)- It charges attacks by +2 Attack, can be used infinitely, and is stacked. However, it does take up one turn.

5. Super Charge- ? Not Unlocked Yet.

6. Mega Charge- ? Not Unlocked Yet.

7. Appeal- It restores 1/2 of a Star point. There are 8 bars in a star point, and 1/8 of that bar is restored each turn that passes.

8. Super Appeal- ? Not Unlocked Yet.

9. Double Dip- ? Not Unlocked Yet.

10. Triple Dip- ? Not Unlocked Yet.

11. Run- Run from a battle, but can't run from Boss Battles.

Status Effects:

1. Burn- When burned, it doesn't disappear after a certain number of turns. You take 1 Damage every time a round (everyone attacks) ends. Also, your Attack gets decreased by 1.

2. Stun- The opponent is unable to move for a certain number of turns. They can't attack or do any action.

3. Infatuation- This word means falling in love. The opponent has a 50 Chance of doing any action. This effect does not disappear after a certain number of rounds, but will only disappear if the caster/all casters have fainted. This effect will not work against members of the same gender as the caster/casters; if all the casters are the same gender, the side-effect applies; if all the casters are not the same gender, the side-effect is void, and any one can be infatuated.

4. Shrink- The opponent is half his size and the normal attack power is reduced in 1/2. Special, Team, and Super Star Attacks are not affected by the effects of Shrink. Wears off after a certain number of rounds.

Other Effects:

1. Danger/Peril- This shows that you are very low in HP. Danger is 2-5 HP left, while Peril is 1 HP left. Special things can happen if this low in Health.

2. Mysterious Force- Very unknown where this energy comes from. This came so far after facing a huge boss battle where all there energy was restored, or when Mario wanted to Protect Peach so much, that it cancelled FP cost for a Special attack. Some say it's the stars in the sky that gives our Heroes blessings on unexpected, yet very helpful times. Could it possibly be the Star Spirits? No one knows as of yet!

* * *

**Episode 8: When the Going gets Tough, the Tough gets Relaxed**

After a long day of training in the Forest Training Area, our Heroes rest for the night in their Tent and sleeping bags. Yes, they all sleep together in one very huge Tent in their sleeping bags. And the Tent is nice and shut so that no kinds of bugs or anything can do any sort of harm to them. It was night time as our Heroes are using a light, as they play around a little before going to sleep.

Daisy starts off in their fun by telling a story, and not just any story, you know. Daisy said while holding a flashlight on her face, "I'm gonna tell you guys a scary story."

Luigi shivers, "Uhhhh, M-M-M-Mario, are you sure this is considered fun?"

"Of Course, Luigi, you gotta hear a scary story, to really spook up the fun."

"D-d-d-don't, say, spook."

Daisy semi-interrupted, "As I was about to say, here we go.

"It was a dark and spooky night in Luigi's Mansion. (Luigi jumped a little). The mansion is now known to be in peace and ghost-friendly. Except on Friday the 13th. (Mario's Eyes widened a little) On that night, a Toad couple makes their way to the Mansion, being dared by their friends. Knowing that the Mansion was no longer spooked, the Toad lovers bravely attempted to proved them wrong.

"They approached the Mansion slowly as their friends watched from the gate.

The male Toad said, 'Sweetie, you not feeling scared, are you?'

The female Toad answered, 'Not at all, as long as I'm with you.'

They bravely approached the Mansion even more until they got to the door. The male Toad opened the door, and turned the lights on. It seems like a normal mansion, right, perhaps. They closed the door and looked around the area. They checked every room, and found no ghosts there.

The male Toad said, 'Ha, I knew it, there are no ghosts left, the entire mansion was cleaned out by Luigi.'

The female Toad responded, 'Those guys are so wrong, and we told them so, even on Friday the 13th.'

"As they are about to leave through the front door, the door weirdly became locked and they couldn't escaped. The male Toad tried to open the front door, 'It, It won't open.'

Suddenly, the lights became dark and the couple holded on to each other tightly. Then, candles mysteriously started to lit. The female Toad said scarily, 'W-w-what's going on? Why is this happening'.

Then a ghost appeared out of nowhere, and the Toad couple jumped. (Luigi waaaaaaed) Then another ghosts appeared, then another, then another. Until the whole room was surrounded by ghosts. The number was about 15. (Peach said, 'F-f-f-f-fifteen?') That's right!

"And then... The Big Boo that was supposably disappeared and captured by Luigi reappeared to them. The Big Boo laughed, 'So, what are you guys doing here? Who would be stupid enough to come in Luigi's Mansion on Friday the 13th, without Luigi.'

The Toad couple responded while shaking with fear, 'W-w-w-what are you going to do to us?'

'Ha Ha Ha Ha, Here's what we're going to do?' The 15 ghosts and King Boo got together. The Toad couple approached awaited their response. The ghosts covered their eyes. (Mario, Luigi, and Peach approached Daisy.) They started shaking.

"And then"..........................(long silence, isn't it!)............................................

Daisy also did the same thing as the ghosts did.

"BOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Daisy and the ghosts really loudly

Mario, Luigi, Peach, and the Toad couple all screamed.

Daisy is ROFLOLing (you should remember that from Episode 1).

Mario twitched his right eye a little, "Wow that was scary!"

Luigi is shivering and hiding on his sleeping bag.

Peach was shaken up a little, "Way to go, Daisy. That was a good story, and way to use Luigi's Mansion like that, too."

Daisy laughed, "Thanks guys. Luigi, how did you like my story?"

Luigi still hiding and shivering replied, "It was scary, it was freaky, and it was a good use of my home. I liked it, but I'm still scared." He continued as his head pops up from his sleeping bag. "Friday the 13th is a bad luck day, so nice use of the time as well."

Daisy giggled, "Thanks, boyfriend, I'm glad you liked it, too."

Mario yawned, "I think it's time for us to go to sleep now, I'm-a-tired."

Luigi yawned too, "Yeah, me too, bro."

Peach yawned as well, "So am I, let's all get some shut-eye for tonight."

Daisy happily said, "Well, good night, friends, until tomorrow."

Our Heroes rest peacefully for the night.

And the next morning, the sun is shining beautifully and not a cloud in the sky. Peach was the first to wake up in the group. She got out of the tent quietly and started to make breakfast for the gang.

She is making Fried Mushrooms with Eggs and Bacon. Mario smelled the Mushrooms and woke up dreamily. She saw Peach making breakfast and went up to her. He kissed her in the cheek and said, "Morning Peach, making breakfast?"

Peach giggled, "Morning Mario. Yes I am. We're having Fried Mushrooms with Eggs and Bacon."

Mario drooled a little, "Fried Mushrooms, sounds delicious."

"Well, just be a little patient, Mario. It'll take a little while before the food is ready."

After some minutes, the food was ready and was in the plates.

"Peach, I think we need to wake up Luigi and Daisy."

"Ok, and I know how to wake them up, too."

Peach went over towards the tent and sat the food and drinks towards the two. Luigi and Daisy smelled the food nearby and woke up. They saw the food and drinks and wondered how it got there. Luigi said to Daisy, "Oh, I think that Mario and Peach must have brought us our Breakfast, Daisy."

"I think your right, Luigi. Let's eat, I'm starving."

Mario and Peach noticed the tent moving and heard the two eating in there. They giggled as they eat their breakfast, too.

After the breakfast was finished and the Dishes are washed and put away, Mario and friends sat down to talk and relax for a while.

Mario started, "So guys, are you glad we decided to do this little break?"

Luigi answered, "I am, this is really relaxing, a day of relaxation is what we need to be reenergized for the raid to Bowser's Castle."

Peach said, "There will be plenty of battles ahead, so, we may need to stock up on items."

Daisy proclaimed, "But, there are no Item shops nearby."

Mario asked, "Then I will quickly return to town to get the items we need."

The three Heroes wasn't really happy of doing this.

"W-what's wrong you guys?"

Luigi told him, "If we leave, and Bowser may decide to attack us today, you might be in big trouble."

Peach followed, "Yeah, and we all should stay as group as much as we can, so we can all defend against any attack."

Daisy sobbed, "We don't want anything to happen to you, Mario....."

Mario said, "Daisy........Well, how about if two of you guys go, we want to make this quick, and we really need to be prepared."

"I guess, but I don't want to leave you, Mario. I don't know what's gotten into me, today." She got close and holded on to Mario's Arms.

"It's the power of love, Daisy. It's the bond that brings the four of us together as a True and loving Team....... Luigi, Peach, why don't you two go. Daisy doesn't want to leave me for some strange and close reason."

Peach happily sobbed a little, "Luigi it looks like my future sister is worried and giving love for her future bro-in-law. Why don't we do the same thing, we also need to get close too, brother."

Luigi smiled, "Of course, let's go...... I got the money, let's quickly head to town and get back, but not to quickly, ok?"

"Ok!"

Luigi and Peach dashed off to the Mushroom Kingdom's Toad Town. Meanwhile, back at Bowser's Castle. Bowser, Jr, and Kammy are enjoying breakfast.

Bowser said, "Mmm, MMMmm, this is some good stuff, here. One of the best breakfast meals I've had in a long time."

Jr. responded, "You got that right, father. This is really yummy."

Kammy laughed, "I think the cookers may have gone overboard with the deliciousness. We should give them a promotion, later. This is so freakin good."

Bowser replied, "Hahaha, I agree with that statement."

Then, Fire Bro, one of Bowser's top warriors came to the dining room. Fire Bro is the 2nd of the Hammer Brothers. Hammer Bro is the oldest of the brothers, while Boomerang Bro is the youngest of the group. Being the middle lead doesn't make a difference in their powers. Fire Bro has the ability to spit out Fireballs, like Mario, but in unique ways unlike Mario.

"Sir, I have disturbing news for you, please excuse me for interrupting your breakfast."

"What is it, Fire Bro?"

"Well, sir, you might want to see something on the Heroes radar, it's reacting."

"Whaaaaat, it is? Be right back you guys."

Jr and Kammy nodded as they continued eating.

"Take a look at this, Lord Bowser. It appears that 2 dots are moving away from the forest and from the path to your castle."

"Hmm, what could this mean, are they going back to town to bring in back-up?"

"I'm not sure, sir, but they are a Green and Yellow dot, and they appear to be heading back to Toad Town."

"That's Luigi and Peach, while Mario and Daisy are still in the forest. Hmm, they don't appear to be doing anything serious that we should worry about, but I want you to keep a close eye on those two, and make sure they aren't up to anything."

"Yes, Sir."

Meanwhile, Luigi and Peach are running back to Toad Town as fast as they can. Luigi said to Peach, "So, what's up with Daisy back there, what's was up with that?"

"I think that Daisy wanted to be with Mario alone for a little while. They haven't really had much time to be together a lot. And neither have we, you know."

"You know, your right, Peach. Why don't we go and talk a little bit at the Beach after we gone shopping."

"Sounds like a good plan, Luigi."

And back to where Mario and Daisy are. Daisy is finally calmed.

She told him, "Hey Mario, I'm sorry. It's just, the thought of anything super-serious happening to you made me emotional. I have this same feelings for Luigi and Peach, but this one I didn't even expect. From you...."

"Well, Daisy, maybe it's because we haven't been alone together in such a long time."

"Yeah, I suppose that's so. So, what do you want to do while we wait for Luigi and Peach to get back?"

"Hmmmmm............. Oh yeah, I'm sure that there's stuff that you don't know about your boyfriend."

"Like what?"

"Well,.... ok, there was a time in Super Paper Mario. You know that story, right?"

"...Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, there was a few times in the game where this person shows up and goes by the name of Mr. L."

"Mr. L?"

"Yes, I found out later that it turned out to be my brother, Luigi. He was mind-controlled by those freaks, and became evil."

Daisy became shocked, "Whaat, my boyfriend was evil?"

"Yes, but was forced to be evil. I couldn't recognize him, but when I first saw Mr. L, I had a sense of familiar in the air with that guy. I found out during the last battle with Count Bleck that he was Mr. L."

"Wow that was so weird."

"I became so angry when I found that they took control of my brother, and I really kicked their butts after that."

"Ohhh, wow! That was a weird and eye-opening story. Whoa, I never imagined my boyfriend being evil, not one little bit."

"Yep, mean neither."

Meanwhile, Luigi and Peach made it the shop there and started to think about what they need.

"Ok Peach, we made it. Now, what are we gonna buy."

"I'm not sure, Luigi, there are Items and Badges here."

"We should buy badges for you, me, and Daisy, so we can be prepared. Then buy items."

"Good idea, now let's see what they got."

Luigi and Peach looked at the shop to decide what they want. And here's what they bought.

Coins: 475

They brought 3 Badges costing 100 coins each.

1 Slow Flower Badge- The wearer recovers 1 Flower Point per turn.

1 Slow Heart Badge- The wearer recovers 1 Heart Point per turn.

Peach puts on the Slow Heart Badge and decides to give the Slow Flower Badge to Daisy, makes since, don't you think?

1 Attack Up, Defense down Badge- The wearer has their Defense decreased by 1, in exchange for their Attack increased by 1. Luigi puts on this badge.

Coins: 175

They then used the remaining money to buy items

1 Super Mushroom (15 coins)

1 Super 1-UP Mushroom (50)- Revives a Fainted Ally with Full HP.

3 Super Honey (45)

1 Super Potion (30)- Restores 25 TP

1 POW Block (35)- All ground and ceiling Enemies take 3 Damage and all Turtle enemies are flipped over. All air Turtle enemies are forced to the ground. All enemies on the ceiling are forced either into the air or ground.

After buying all these items, they head towards the beach to see a beautiful ocean on the horizon. They sat down together and chat.

"So Luigi, are you nervous?"

"About what?"

"You and Daisy. You do plan on marrying her someday, right?"

"Duh, yes. Who else would I want to marry?"

"Good point. (Sigh) I wonder when me and Mario will get married?"

"Well, whenever and wherever you choose, I will support you guys."

"Same goes for Daisy."

"Hmm, us being siblings... I used to have a sort of crush on you, Peach."

"Really now?"

"Yep, but that crush went away when Daisy and me became a couple. (Sigh) Ah, the memories. Such sweet, sweet memories."

"You know it makes you want to think, how the months, or even years have passed since we all first met and became friends."

"Hmm, you know Peach, I think I really glad that you and I are friends."

"Me too Luigi."

Luigi stands up, "Come on Peach, we should get back to Mario and Daisy."

Peach stands as well, "So Soon?"

"Well go a little slower on the way back. Don't forget, the Walky Talkies we still have."

"Oh Yeah, from Episode 2. Wait, they have that long of a range?"

"Yep, Professor E. Gadd made these. They are called the Walky-Talkie 5000, with a very large range. About up to 50 miles I believe he said."

"Wow, that's so amazing."

"Yep, now let's roll then."

"Ok Luigi (giggle)."

While Luigi and Peach are slowly making their way back, Mario and Daisy are relaxing and laid-back, still speaking.

"Hey Daisy, are you glad we are great friends, the four of us?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't have better friends than you guys."

"Well, hmm..... Are you nervous, about you and Luigi?"

"What, of course not, me and Luigi are totally gonna get married one day, no doubt about that. What about you and Peach, Mario?"

"Same thing, Daisy, and I will promise to help you guys with the wedding when the times comes, same with Peach."

"And right back at you and Peach, Mario. Me and Luigi would love to help you greatly in anyway."

"You know, I've been thinking about having both of our weddings on the same day."

"Mario...you do realize that you have to get past Bowser, first?"

"What, I don't know what you...... Oh yeah, cause he loves Peach, too."

"Yep, he will probably stop your wedding if he ever finds out about, no matter where in the world you might be."

"You know what would be interesting, if Bowser would actually help out on our wedding, instead of wreaking it. You know, put his love for Peach aside, and be a huge part of the wedding."

"Hahahahaha that would be awesome, but unlikely."

"I see what you mean, Bowser helping our wedding, allowing me and Peach to get married, I'm not so sure about that."

"Mario, I have a question for you. You know about our Baby forms, right?"

"Yeah, our younger selves, the Baby Mario Heroes, right?"

"Yep, where do you think they've come from, besides from us I mean."

"Umm, from the time machine I believe. Professor E. Gadd went to our now safe past, and got them. And somehow, they found your baby self, Daisy. It's amazing, it's like you actually came to them magically."

"Here's something that concerns me a little."

"What is it?"

"In Mario Super Sluggers, I wasn't compatible with you, and so wasn't Luigi and Peach, even though they were at Mario Superstar Baseball, and yet, all of our baby selves, including Baby DK, were compatible."

Mario sat up before answering her, "I think I know. You know that babies like other babies regardless of certain situations, like our futures. We don't know where each of us comes from, unless we're related. Furthermore, we consider each other to be playmates, rather than something romantic, understand?"

Daisy sat up too, "Yeah, I believe that, too. We don't care what happens to each other as long as we stay together and play. For babies, we sure have the smarts to play golf, race karts, and play baseball. It's kind of weird when you put it in the sense of where they got the knowledge to do all of that."

"But your forgetting something else, we are their future selves, so their knowledge must have come from us."

"That makes since. Yeah, that has to be it. I can't think of anything else."

"Hahaha, well, this is all logic and stuff."

"(sigh) Oh Mario, I'm so glad we got the chance to spend a little time alone."

"So do I, Daisy."

Luigi and Peach have almost made back to the forest. Meanwhile, back at Bowser's Castle.

"Sir, look, Luigi and Peach are heading back to the open forest area, to meet up with Mario and Daisy," said the watchful Fire Bro.

"Well, I guess they weren't having the intension of harming us. Otherwise, they would have been dead, from us of course. I don't think they will leave that forest anymore for now, but call me if they do."

"Yes sir."

Bowser said to himself as he walks out, "Relax and train now Mario, for soon, you and your friends are going down, Mwahahahahahaha!"

And back at the forest, the Mario Heroes are reunited again.

Mario asked, "So, what did you two buy?"

Peach responded, "Lots of things, Mario. We got some new items, and we got more badges."

Luigi nodded, "We got one for me, and one for Peach, and, oh, here's your badge, Daisy, I think it will suit you quite well."

Daisy puts on her badge and looks at it and smiles, "Wow, thanks you guys, and your right, it does suit me well."

"Thanks, sweetie pie, I knew you like it."

Mario got up to speak to everyone, "Everyone, I need to tell you something. Tomorrow, we must continue to make our way to Bowser's Castle. We can't fail, now. We must make sure to give it our all in the battles. We are a Team, and together, we will succeed. To Victory!"

Luigi said, "To Victory!"

Peach followed, "To Victory!"

Daisy exclaimed, "To Victory!"

Mario finished, "All together now!"

Everyone shouted, "TO VICTORY!!"

Our Heroes relax the rest of the day and night, preparing for tomorrow's continuing route to Bowser's Castle. Can our Heroes win against the many battles that are still ahead, stay tuned to find out.

* * *

**PDA777: And, finished. So, I'm sure you guys enjoyed that one, right.**

**Mario Heroes: We sure did, we give it 7 Stars.**

**PDA777: 7 Stars, ehh? Interesting! Wario, did you like it?**

**Wario: It was absolutely awesome. I was so touched a few times throughout the Episode. **

**Mario: Well guys, that's it! That was a relaxing episode alright.**

**Peach: Tune it next for another exciting and butt-kicking Episode of...**

**Luigi: 4 Heroes: Adventures in the Mushroom Kingdom. **

**Daisy: See ya next time, everyone.**

**Wario: And next time, I will bring Mona and certain guest stars from Diamond City to makes things even more exciting.**

**PDA777: Make sure to R&R (Read and Review in case you forgotten what that meant). See Ya!**


	9. CS: Twas the Night Before Mushrooms

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mario Characters or anything in the Mario world, Nintendo Does. **_

**PDA777: I love Christmas, it's without a doubt the best holiday of the year. Our Heroes are preparing for Christmas, and after taking quite a long break from their Episodes, too. So anyway, here are your hosts, the Mario Heroes!**

**Mario: Merry Christmas if you're celebrating it!**

**Luigi: Hi everyone.**

**Peach: Welcome back to our story. **

**Daisy: We're so happy you're here with us. **

**PDA777: Well, not regarding the story, can you tell us how your Christmas is doing. **

**Mario: It's magnificent, PDA. We got everything set and prepared for Christmas. We got the whole castle covered with Christmas Lights, thanks to some help from Sonic and his friends, outside and inside. And, there are plenty of things to make the day very exciting.**

**Luigi: That's right Mario, and especially the presents, the Egg Nog, and the Missile toes (smiles at Daisy).**

**Daisy: Awww, Luigi, you're sooo sweet (giggle)!**

**Peach: So let's get on with our Christmas special, shall we, Mario?**

**Mario: Okay! So in this Episode, we break away from our storyline to celebrate Christmas. Unfortunately, Bowser does not want that to happen. Just as we were about to battle Bowser to save Christmas, a sort of miracle happens. **

**Luigi: That's sounds....weird in a way. I mean, why do we need a miracle? When we can just kick Bowser's behind easily, I think...**

**Peach: Well, don't worry about that, Luigi. Let's just see what happens. **

**Luigi: Okay, Peach.**

**Daisy: It's time to party, Christmas style.**

**Mario: Lets-a-go!**

**PDA777: Happy Holidays to you all and enjoy the story!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Christmas Special: Twas the Night before Mushrooms**

Twas the Night before Christmas, and all through the Mario House, not a creature was stirring, not even a Mushroom mouse. The Stockings were hung by the big chimney with care, by the Mario Heroes who will soon be back there. Celebrating Christmas is what they will do, and hopes that Bowser doesn't do a screw; on their Christmas party tomorrow with lots of things, Decorations, Christmas Trees, and bells and Missile Toes that ring.

Many things have been set up around the town, with Christmas decorations everywhere you look around. But, there is one thing we will turn our attention to, that's the Mario Heroes who are doing some last-minute shopping out of the blue.

Enough of the rhyming stuff! The Mario Heroes are in the Super Market picking up the last few things on their shopping list before Christmas Day. After all of the things they needed, they paid for the stuff and they are driving their way home. The Car they used was a regular car, 4 seats, with the works, and has Mushrooms, Flowers, and Stars all over the outside cover.

Mario drove them home, with Peach in the passenger's seat, and Luigi and Daisy in the back. Luigi said, "So Mario, I hope that this year's Christmas comes out really well."

"Me too, bro. There's nothing like watching a Christmas Video with Egg Nog and Hot Choco on a cold night with your family."

Peach got romantic, "Aww Mario, that's so sweet."

"Thanks, Peach. We still need to make some last minute preparations for the Christmas Party tomorrow."

Daisy whined, "But that's gonna take a few hours, and its 9:00. I want to sleep.

Luigi replied, "But Daisy, the party begins at 12:00 Noon."

"So what, that's plenty of time."

Mario told her, "But think about this. Would you rather do it when we get home, or in the morning while you're still half-asleep and wouldn't feel like doing it."

Daisy shudders, "Uhhhh, I think I would rather do it when I get home."

"That's what I thought!"

Mario and his friends are now at Peach's Castle, and brings their groceries to the Castle. After putting it up, they continue with their decorations.

By 11:30, they were finally finished with the decorating. They all sat down on the couch and pops in the movie and Hot Choco, and starts watching.

As Peach prepares the movie, Mario says, "So, really glad we finally finished the decorating?"

Daisy pants, "Most Definitely! So much better than having to do it in the morning."

Luigi agreed, "Yep, a lot better. Peach, is the movie set?"

"Almost, Luigi!"

"I'm so glad that were together, it makes me so happy for all of us to be together."

Mario nodded, "Me too, bro."

Peach said, "Ok, the movie's ready."

Everyone laid in the couch with the Hot Choco, enjoying a wonderful movie, 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas'.

After the movie is finished, the gang goes to bed and enjoys a good night sleep.

The next morning is Christmas Day. They opened their presents and started preparing for the 12 hour party.

It was 12:00 Noon and people are gathered to get started with the Christmas party. Using a Microphone, she announces, "Attention everybody, we are now ready to begin our Christmas celebration. Everyone is allowed inside the Castle. Christmas decorations will be surrounded all over the castle. We also have plenty of food, drinks including egg nog, activities, and Christmas movies. Enjoy the party! Oh, and don't forget that tonight, we are having a celebrational Christmas Fireworks party from 11:30 to Midnight. We'll see you all there!"

The people cheered, and then a majority of them entered the castle. Everywhere you look, the whole Castle and around the gardens, they're full of people.

Time has passed, and while everyone was partying, the Mario Heroes sneaked out to do something romantic. Mario said to them, "Come on guys, this way." Mario leads the gang to a Warp Pipe, sending them to a snow covered beach. Surrounding the area, are sand which is covered by snow, and an ocean, cold, thanks to the weather. Mario leads them here to see the whole thing. "Like it?"

Peach dazzles with happiness, "Wow, it's beautiful."

Daisy thought, "It doesn't really seem all that romantic to me."

Luigi replied, "What do you mean? Beaches are suppose to be beautiful."

"I know that, Sweetie, but this snow actually ruins the scenery. Besides, I thought beaches are more romantic during the summer time."

Mario answered, "That's correct, Daisy. This beach is not our 'real' romantic spot. It's around this beach. Follow me!"

The three followed Mario to a cave. They tread through the cave quite far, until finally they reached a dead end, or so it seemed. Mario unlocks the entrances; the door opens, and inside was a beautiful cave.

The whole inside of that entrance is surrounded with beautiful sparkling crystals. It also has an unfrozen rival flooring through. And also contains a spot where the Mario Heroes can relax without the fear of being cold.

The Mario Heroes are dazzled with the beautiful lights and sparkles all around the area. After looking around, Mario and his friends sat down.

Peach awed at the sight, "Wow Mario, this place is sooo more beautiful than the snowy beach."

Daisy proclaimed, "Three times as nicer as the snow-filled beach." After another minute of looking around, Daisy asked, "Mario, why did you take us here? Is it just to show us the existence of this place?"

"No, Daisy. There's more to this place then that, follow me again." The Mario Heroes headed there way to a mysteriously-looking crystal. Mario pushed the crystal down, revealing a secret passage. They followed Mario until they reached the chamber room, the mother of the cave. "My friends, I present to you, the one and only, The Master Star Crystal."

It's like the Master Emerald of the Sonic games. It's a large Star-Shaped Jewel made of pure Crystal, with mysterious powers.

"This is the Master Star Crystal. It's the pride of the Mushroom Kingdom. You guys don't know this, but I read a story prior to this crystal."

'The Master Star Crystal is the ultimate power source of the world. It is said to keep the world in balance of power. If this crystal was to ever be removed, the entire world would be destroyed in 77 hours after its prior removal. That's why no one in this world would ever even think to remove it. It is said to give a special essence that keeps the people of this world alive. And this essence was no longer given, everything will die.

'Not many people know about its existence, however, there is a tradition. Once every 77 Years, there is a blue glow that magically surrounds the entire world. Many people would wonder if this is a part of a Christmas tradition. To answer that question, it might be somewhat, since it always does it on Christmas Day. At the night time in exactly 7:00 P.M. on Christmas Day, all the ground, all the lights, even all of the people, everything will glow blue for 5 minutes. It is said that this is to spread stored power to everyone. And, that if you're hit with this blue light, which almost everyone should, then the planet will be filled with happiness and continue to spread joy to the world. And give good luck to all of those who are the protectors of this world. Even those that do evil will be hit with the blue light, to give them luck to whatever they do, as long as they don't destroy the world.'

"So as you can see, my friends, this crystal is of the most importance of this world. It does its blue glow every 77 years, giving life, power, and luck to all those who are touched by its magic."

Peach gleamed, "Mario, that's an amazing story you told."

Luigi replied, "Yeah, that was beautiful, bro! Way to go, Mario."

Daisy asked, "So, when is the next time it will do its traditional thing."

"According to the calendar of traditions, tonight."

They cried, "TONIGHT?"

"That's right, guys. That is another reason why I told you all this, so you wouldn't ask me what it is, and get all confused and ask me a million questions."

Daisy got excited, "Well, what are we waiting for; let's go, back to the party."

Our Heroes make their way back to the party and sealed off the entrance to the cave.

Mario and friends prepared themselves for the night of the glowing star.

Finally, at 6:58, Mario and friends wait only two more minutes until the big thing arrives.

"This is it, everyone. There is only two more minutes until the big moment arrives."

Luigi jumps, "Oh yeah! Come on glow, show us your stuff."

Suddenly, Bowser arrives to crash the party unexpectedly and at a really unusual time, too.

Mario and Friends are astonished by the arrival of Bowser.

Mario said to Bowser, "Bowser, what are you doing here? It's Christmas, so why are you here now?"

"Isn't it obvious, Mario? I came here to stop your little party."

"......And why would you do that?"

"Because, once again, you didn't invite me to your party."

Peach asked, "Bowser, I thought you might wanted to celebrate Christmas at your own castle with your own friends and crew."

"Yes, I did that, but I also wanted to do that with Mario. Just because we're enemies, Mario, doesn't mean we can't do stuff together."

"........."

"What Mario, what's with the silent treatment?"

"Oh nothing! So anyway, you are not welcome here. If you think you can wreck this place just because you aren't invited, then you're wrong, Bowser."

"Bring it on, Mario. I can take you on." The Mario Heroes prepare for a battle against Bowser."

And then, the glowing ceremony begins. The Master Crystal Star started spinning in place and glowing tremendously. The whole ground and everyone around it glowed blue. Including the Mario Heroes and Bowser.

Bowser got surprised and started being scared a little and jumped. "Mario, what the heck is this? Some sort of attack?"

"No Bowser, it's the Master Star Crystal."

"Oh, the Master Star Crystal....... what's that?"

Mario quickly explained what the Master Star Crystal.

"So wait, Mario, you mean that this star is actually giving us luck, power, and life for this Christmas."

"That's correct, Bowser."

"Wow, to think that I almost ruined your Christmas. I can't do this, at least not tonight. Mario, I'm sorry! For the rest of the night, only, I wanna be a part of your party. After New Years, we are rivals again. Deal?"

Mario thought for a few seconds, then shook hands with Bowser and agreed. Bowser jumped for joy, and they celebrated the rest of Christmas in happiness.

Bowser played with Mario and friends for the rest of the party night. They played lots of games together, ate lots of yummy food, and watched a Christmas movie or two. Until finally, everyone has gathered in a spot in 11:59 P.M., shouting out to everyone.

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all, a Happy New Year!" Then, they started playing some more. This is the end of the Mario Christmas special.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PDA777: Boy, Christmas can sure be an awesome holiday.**

**Mario: You got that right. But, there is one more thing we like to tell you all.**

**Luigi: Just remember this one thing. Peach?**

**Peach: Christmas is not just about the presents and Santa Claus. It's also about spending time with your family and friends. So, spend time with them, so you can truly be happy.**

**Daisy: Of course, you can't forget about the presents which is the best part for some of you, I bet. *giggle***

**PDA777: The Christmas special of 4 Heroes is now complete. Thanks for watching, see ya next time.**

**All: And, we wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Wario and Mona: And don't forget about your love ones. YEAHOOO!**


	10. Destruction on the Long Road

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mario Characters or anything in the Mario world, Nintendo Does. **_

**PDA777: Hello everyone. Welcome to the next exciting episode of 4 Heroes. It's been a pretty long time since we've been kicking butt. And our Heroes are itching to get back to Bowser's destruction. Anyway, here are your hosts, the Mario Heroes and Wario & Company.**

**Mario Heroes: Hiiiii!**

**Wario: Greetings to you all. Whahahahahaha! As promised, I have brought Mona with me, along with today's Diamond City guests. **

**Mona: Hello, what's up everybody. You may have noticed that I made a short appearance in the epilogue of the Christmas Special. **

**Mario: Yeah, I was wondering about that. Because technically, the Christmas Special is not counted as an Episode, but a special.**

**Wario: Well, don't worry about it, Mario. Oh yeah, we also bring you guests from Diamond City. So put your hands together for Kat & Ana.**

**Kat & Ana: Hiya!**

**Wario: Kat & Ana are the Katana sisters who have excellent art of the ninja skills.**

**Daisy: Well, aren't you in the wrong show. Shouldn't you be in the Naruto and Sonic story? Hahahaha!**

**Luigi: Hohoho, good one, Daisy.**

**Peach: (sigh) Please be serious, Daisy.**

**Daisy: Sorry about that, teeheehee.**

**Mario: (examining Kat & Ana) Wow, you two look very beautiful, today. **

**Kat & Ana: Thank you, Mario. You are looking quite devilish, yourself.**

**Mario: (laughing) Much obliged, you two.**

**Luigi: Oh, we don't want to leave Mona behind. **

**Peach: Yeah, so Mona, do you seriously love Wario a lot?**

**Mona: Very much, Peach. I was a nervous sweat hog when I asked Wario to go out with him. But, I'm so glad I did.**

**Daisy: Have you two purposed?**

**Wario: Whoa Whoa Whooooooa, time out Daisy. We are not in that stage of love, yet. Unlike you guys, who are a few notches above our relationship. **

**Mona: We do love each other very much, but I don't feel right marrying Wario, yet. It's not the right time.**

**PDA777: And when do you expect the right time to be?**

**Wario: We're not sure. But, we'll know when it happens. **

**Mona: Right, Hun. We wanna make sure that the timing is just right before we take our love to the next level. (After about 7 seconds of silence) Well, it's our turn to ask the question right back at you. Spill it!**

**Mario: Me and Peach? Well, we're not really sure, either. We haven't proposed yet. Same with Luigi and Daisy.**

**Luigi: Besides, I think that the actual marriages happens sometime in the far future of this story. **

**Peach: Speaking of this story, can we get to it, please?**

**Mario: Oh yeah, we'll continue this conversation in the epilogue. So, in today's episode, after our lovely training and relaxing have happened, we now get out the forest open area, and continue to defeat more of Bowser's minions. **

**Peach: Alright guys, let's do it to it!**

**Mario Heroes: Lets-a-go!**

**Kat & Ana: So, what are we suppose to do, Wario?**

**Wario: We follow PDA to the place where we will watch the episode from there.**

**Kat & Ana: Ok!**

**Mona: And, we are suppose to watch until the episode is over, then we come back from the epilogue?**

**PDA777: That's right, Mona. So, without any further ado, enjoy the Episode!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Basic Stats: **

Mario: Attack- 4

Defense- 3

Luigi: Attack- 3 (4) Attack +1 because of badge

Defense- 6 (5)Defense -1 because of badge

Peach: Attack- 2

Defense- 2

Daisy: Attack- 3

Defense- 3

HP (Heart Points/Hit Points):

Mario: 25/25

Luigi: 30/30

Peach: 20/20

Daisy: 25/25

FP (Flower Points): 40/40

SP (Star Points): 2/2 (16/16 bars)

TP (Team Points): 20/20

Badges: A. Spiny Badge (Mario)- The wearer of this badge can safely jump on spiky creatures and do damage to them without taking recoil damage.

B. Attack Up, Defense Down Badge (Luigi)- The wearer has their Defense decreased by 1, in exchange for their Attack increased by 1.

C. Slow Heart Badge (Peach)- The wearer recovers 1 Heart Point per turn.

D. Slow Flower Badge (Daisy)- The wearer recovers 1 Flower Point per turn.

Coins: 0

All: Level 3

Have- 435 Experience total

Got- 185/200 Experience for the next level.

Need- 15 more Experience to the next level.

Mario:

Normal Attacks: Jump

Hammer

Fire

Special Attacks: A. Fireball (5 Atk) (10% chance of Burn) (3 FP)

B. Super Jump (7 Atk) (4 FP)

Team Attacks: A. Fire/Thunder Barrage- (4 TP) Mario and Luigi charges their hands and throws many Fireballs and Thunder Balls into an opponent. Total Damage is 10 Atk. Has a 10% of Burn and a 10% of Stun.

Luigi:

Normal Attacks: Jump

Hammer

Thunder

Special Attacks: A. Thunder Spread (3 Atk to all ground enemies) (Lowers Defenses by 3 for 3 turns.) (6 FP)

B. Spring Jump (7 Atk) (5 FP)

Team Attacks: A. Mega Pound Ground Jump- (5 TP) Mario and Luigi does a Super High jump in the Air. Mario throws Luigi in the Air even further up high, Mario comes down and does a jump that does 7 damage and Luigi does a Super Ground Pound that does 8 Damage and has a 30% chance of shrinking an opponent.

Peach:

Normal Attacks: Jump

Parasol

Heart

Special Attacks: A. Heart Attack (3 Atk) (10% chance of stun) (3 FP)

B. Healing Kiss (Heals 10 HP of an ally) (5 FP)

C. Attack Cheer (Cheers an ally to increase Attack power by 1 for 3 turns.) (7FP)

Team Attacks: A. Heart/Flower Flourish- (4 TP) Peach and Daisy does a lovely dance and a bunch of painful Hearts and Flowers are showered into the opponents. 7 Damage to all enemies. Has a 20% Chance of causing Infatuation.

Daisy:

Normal Attacks: Jump

Parasol

Flower

Special Attacks: A. Flower Power (5 Atk) (Pierces Defenses) (4 FP)

B. Protective Kiss (Gives an ally a special protective barrier that blocks all status effect for 3 turns) (6FP)

Team Attacks: A. Kissing Recovery- (8 TP) Daisy and Peach kisses to Mario and Luigi and uses the energy themselves to restore all HP and FP by 10, and restores all status effects and prevents status effects for 2 Turns.

Super Star Attacks:

1. Diamond Star: Super Tremor- 2 Star Points required. They can do an attack that can cause 10 damage to all enemies on the ground, air, or ceiling.

2. ?

Items:

1. 12 Mushrooms- Restores 10 HP.

2. 6 Super Mushrooms- Restores 30 HP.

3. 3 1-UP Mushrooms- Revives a Fainted Ally with 1/2 HP remaining.

4. 1 Super 1-UP Mushroom- Revives a Fainted Ally with Full HP.

5. 8 Honey- Restores 10 FP.

6. 4 Super Honey- Restores 30 FP.

7. 1 Apple- Restores 5 HP and 5 FP.

8. 5 Potions- Restores 10 TP

9. 1 Super Potion - Restores 25 TP.

10. 5 White Herbs- Cure All Negative Stats Affects of one ally.

11. 1 Cloud- 50/50 Chance of Dodging attacks for 2 Turns

12. 1 POW Block- All ground and ceiling Enemies take 3 Damage and all Turtle enemies are flipped over. All air Turtle enemies are forced to the ground. All enemies on the ceiling are forced either into the air or ground.

Other Abilities:

1. Defend- Increases Defense by 1 for a Turn. Also restores 1 TP per person each round used.

2. Super Defend- ? Not Unlocked Yet.

3. Mega Defend- ? Not Unlocked Yet.

4. Charge (1 FP)- It charges attacks by +2 Attack, can be used infinitely, and is stacked. However, it does take up one turn.

5. Super Charge- ? Not Unlocked Yet.

6. Mega Charge- ? Not Unlocked Yet.

7. Appeal- It restores 1/2 of a Star point. There are 8 bars in a star point, and 1/8 of that bar is restored each turn that passes.

8. Super Appeal- ? Not Unlocked Yet.

9. Double Dip- ? Not Unlocked Yet.

10. Triple Dip- ? Not Unlocked Yet.

11. Run- Run from a battle, but can't run from Boss Battles.

Status Effects:

1. Burn- When burned, it doesn't disappear after a certain number of turns. You take 1 Damage every time a round (everyone attacks) ends. Also, your Attack gets decreased by 1.

2. Stun- The opponent is unable to move for a certain number of turns. They can't attack or do any action.

3. Infatuation- This word means falling in love. The opponent has a 50 Chance of doing any action. This effect does not disappear after a certain number of rounds, but will only disappear if the caster/all casters have fainted. This effect will not work against members of the same gender as the caster/casters; if all the casters are the same gender, the side-effect applies; if all the casters are not the same gender, the side-effect is void, and any one can be infatuated.

4. Shrink- The opponent is half his size and the normal attack power is reduced in 1/2. Special, Team, and Super Star Attacks are not affected by the effects of Shrink. Wears off after a certain number of rounds.

Other Effects:

1. Danger/Peril- This shows that you are very low in HP. Danger is 2-5 HP left, while Peril is 1 HP left. Special things can happen if this low in Health.

2. Mysterious Force- Very unknown where this energy comes from. This came so far after facing a huge boss battle where all there energy was restored, or when Mario wanted to protect Peach so much, that it cancelled FP cost for a Special attack. Some say it's the stars in the sky that gives our Heroes blessings on unexpected, yet very helpful times. Could it possibly be the Star Spirits? No one knows as of yet!

3. Critical Hit- For that attack, does two times the damage. Has a very, very small chance of activation (First Seen in Episode 4).

4. Piercing- Means that when damage is done, it goes through the defenses, meaning the defense isn't applied with the attack.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Episode 9: Destruction on the Long Road**

After the relaxation that our Heroes have done, they move out of the Forest Training Area, and continue on the road to Bowser's Castle. They walk until they see Bowser's Castle in sight.

Mario points at it, "Look guys, it's Bowser's Castle."

Daisy asked, "So that's where Bowser is."

Luigi looked forward, "Mario, there are lots of baddies up ahead."

"We're ready for it, Luigi. We've been training after all. Ok my friends, let's kick their butts."

The Mario Heroes proceeded to the first of 5 waves of enemies. They encountered the 4 Shy Guy Siblings each of the colors of Red, Green, Yellow, and Orange. Weird, huh?

Red Shy Guy, the leader, stopped the Heroes in their tracks. "Halt, you four are not going anywhere. In order to proceed to the entrance to our lord Bowser's Castle, you must defeat the 5 waves of enemies guarding the way to the entrance."

Peach said to them, "Bring it on, Shy Guys."

"Siblings, attack!"

-----

Mario Heroes Vs Shy Guy Siblings...... begin!

Red, Green, Yellow, and Orange Shy Guys:

HP: 15/15 each

Attacks: Normal- 3 damage

Acrobatic- 4 damage

Special (1 Shy Guy) Spear Throw (5 damage pierce damage)

2 Shy Guys Team attack (The Shy guys spin together in the air and

attack)- 7 damage

4 Shy Guys Team attack (The Shy guys glow and jump and the four uses a Fruit barrage on the enemies)- 8 damage to all enemies

Defense: 0 each

---

Turn 1: 

Mario's Turn (25/25 HP)- Mario Attacks Red Shy Guy (11/15 HP).

Luigi's Turn (30/30 HP)- Luigi Attacks Red Shy Guy (7/15 HP).

Peach's Turn (20/20 HP)- Peach uses Heart Attack (37/40 FP) on Green Shy Guy (12/15 HP).

Daisy's Turn (25/25 HP) (Slow Flower Effect 38/40 FP) - Daisy Attacks Orange Shy Guy (12/15 HP).

Red Shy Guy's Turn (7/15 HP)- RSG Attacks Mario (25/25 HP).

Green Shy Guy's Turn (12/15 HP)- GSG uses Spear Throw on Luigi (25/30 HP).

Yellow Shy Guy's Turn (15/15 HP) YSG uses Team attack with Orange Shy Guy (12/15 HP). They attack Daisy (21/25 HP).

Turn 2: 

Mario's Turn (25/25 HP)- Mario uses Fireball (35/40 FP) on Orange Shy Guy (7/15 HP).

Luigi's Turn (25/30 HP)- Luigi uses Mega Pound Ground Jump with Mario (15/20 TP). It hits Yellow Shy Guy (0/15). YSG Faints.

Peach's Turn (20/20 HP)- Peach uses Heart/Flower Flourish with Daisy (11/20 TP). All opponents are hit: RSG (1/15 HP), GSG (5/15 HP), OSG (0/15 HP). Orange Shy Guy Faints.

Daisy's Turn (21/25 HP) (Slow Flower Effect 36/40 FP) - Daisy attacks RSG (0/15 HP). Red Shy Guy faints.

Green Shy Guy's Turn (5/15 HP)- "You....you guys may have defeated my siblings, but I can still do this." Shy guy sacrifices 3 HP (2/15 HP) to do the 4 Shy Guy Team Attack. The spirits of the shy guys join together. The Team attacks hits everyone. Mario (20/25 HP), Luigi (22/30 HP), Peach (14/20 HP), Daisy (16/25 HP).

Turn 3:

Mario's Turn (20/25 HP)- "Let's Finish this!" Mario attacks Green Shy Guy (0/15 HP). GSG faints.

---

The Mario Heroes Win the Battle!

Exp. Gained: 100

200/200 exp.

LEVEL UP! The Heroes are now at Level 4. All Heroes are Healed!

85/300 exp, 215 exp needed for the next level.

Stats boots: 

Mario: HP- 30/30

Attack- 5 +1

Defense- 3

Luigi: HP- 35/35

Attack- 4 +1 (5) +1 Badge

Defense- 6 (5) -1 Badge

Peach: HP- 25/25

Attack- 2

Defense- 3 +1

Daisy: HP- 30/30

Attack- 4 +1

Defense- 3

FP: 45/45 +5

TP: 25/25 +5

Other Stuff: 

Coins gained: 50 (50 total)

Items gained: 1 Lightning (New)- Does 5 piercing damage to all enemies.

-----

The Shy Guy siblings have been defeated. After that battle, the Heroes continue walking forward.

After a minute, they come across the 2nd of the 5 waves. They are the Super Goomba Squad. They consist of a Super Goomba, Super Spiky Goomba, Super Para Goomba, and Super Spiky Para Goomba. They stopped the Heroes in their tracks.

Super Goomba speaks, "Stop right there, Mario. You and your friends are not proceeding any further until you beat us, the Super Goomba Squad. Are you ready to fight?"

Daisy answered, "We're always ready, bring it on, Goombas.

"Super Goomba Squad, CHARGE!"

-----

Mario Heroes vs. Super Goomba Squad.... begin.

Super Goomba (SG): HP- 10/10

Atk- 3

Super Spiky Goomba (SSG): HP- 10/10

Atk- 5

Super Para Goomba (SPG): HP- 10/10

Atk- 4

Super Spiky Para Goomba (SSPG): 10/10

Atk- 7

Caution: Jump attacks cannot be used on SSG or SSPG unless a badge or special effect is used, and Hammer/Parasol attacks cannot be used on SPG or SSPG unless they aren't flying high or use a special effect.

Special Attacks (All): Super Charge- They charge up their power, doubling their next attack, and their defense is increased by 1 during the charging effect.

Team Attack (2): Super Goomba Combo- Combining their two attack powers into one attack, adding in their Super Charge effect if applied, and adding 3 damage to the Team attack. Attack power varies: 1 of the Goomba's attack (charged or not) added with the other Goomba's attack (charged or not) + 3 damage= Total damage.

---

Turn 1: 

Mario's Turn (30/30 HP)- Mario attacks SSG (5/10 HP).

Luigi's Turn (35/35 HP)- Luigi uses Thunder on SSPG (5/10 HP).

Peach's Turn (25/25 HP)- Peach uses Defend. Defense increased by 1 for a turn.

Daisy's Turn (30/30 HP) Daisy uses Flower on SSG (1/10 HP).

Super Goomba's Turn (10/10 HP)- SG Attacks Peach (25/25 HP).

Super Spiny Goomba's Turn (1/10 HP)- SSP uses Super Goomba Combo with Super Para Goomba (10/10 HP). 5+4+3 equals 12 damage. It attacks Mario (21/30 HP).

Super Spiny Para Goomba's Turn (5/10 HP)- SSPG uses Super Charge (times two attack and +1 defense).

Turn 2: 

Mario's Turn (21/30 HP)- Mario uses Fire/Thunder Barrage with Luigi (21/25 TP). They attack SPG (0/10 HP) Super Para Goomba fainted.

Luigi's Turn (35/35 HP)- Luigi uses Spring Jump (40/45 FP) on SG (3/10 HP).

Peach's Turn (25/25 HP)- Peach uses a Mushroom on Mario (30/30 HP).

Daisy's Turn (30/30 HP) (Slow Flower Effect 41/45 FP) - Daisy uses Parasol on SSG (0/10 HP). Super Spiky Goomba fainted.

Super Goomba's Turn (3/10 HP)- SG uses Super Goomba Combo with Super Spiky Para Goomba (5/10 HP). 3+14+3 equals 20 damage. It attacks Peach (8/25 HP).

Turn 3: 

Mario's Turn (30/30 HP)- Mario attacks SSPG (0/10 HP). Super Spiny Para Goomba fainted.

Luigi's Turn (35/35 HP)- Luigi uses Hammer on SG (0/10 HP). Super Goomba fainted.

---

The battle is over. The Mario Heroes win!

Exp gained: 70

155/300 exp. 145 exp is needed for the next level.

Coins gained: 100 (150 total).

Items gained: None!

-----

The 2nd battle is over. The Mario Heroes have defeated the 2nd wave of enemies.

Current Stats:

Mario: 30/30 HP

Luigi: 35/35 HP

Peach: 8/25 HP

Daisy: 30/30 HP

41/45 FP

21/25 TP

2/2 SP

Daisy notices Peach is a bit tired from the battle, so she gave her a Super Mushroom to restore her health. Peach eats the Super Mushroom (25/25 HP). Peach said, "Thanks a lot, Daisy. I needed that."

"No problem Peach, we're in this together."

Mario said, "Ok everyone, let's move out."

They continued on the road to the gate Bowser's Castle.

They encounter the 3rd wave of enemies. They are the Common Baddies. They consist of a Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Shy Guy, and Bom-omb.

The Goomba, like the others, stopped our Heroes. "There's no way you guys can defeat us. With our variety, we can't possibly lose."

Luigi responded, "Oh yeah, we'll see, you idiots."

"Common Baddies, GET THEM!"

Mario Heroes vs the Common Baddies...begin

Goomba- 5/5 HP

1 Atk

Koopa Troopa- 7/7 HP

1 Atk

1 Def

Shy Guy- 10/10 HP

2 Atk

3 Acro Atk

Bom-omb- 8/8 HP

2 Atk

If attacked, they go into a blow-up state. If attacked directly, the

bom-omb will self-destruct and the attacker will take 6 damage. If

attacked indirectly, the bom-omb will self-destruct and the

attacker will take 0 damage. If left untouched on the turn, the

Bom-omb will self-destruct near a random player, and do 6

Piercing damage.

Mario's Turn (30/30 HP)- "This will only take 10 seconds. Watch this!" Mario uses Super Tremor (0/2 SP). Attacked all enemies with 10 damage each. All enemies defeated in one attack!

The Common Baddies are defeated already! The Mario Heroes wins!

Exp gained: 55

210/300 exp. 90 exp needed for the next level.

Coins gained: 65 (215 total)

Items gained: 1 Big Apple (New)- Restores 12 HP, 12 FP, and 2 TP.

---

The Common Baddies are quickly defeated in the hands of Super Mario.

Daisy laughed at the sight, "Wow! Just...Wow! One attack defeated all of them. Ha ha haaaaa!"

Mario said, "Well, they were very weak, and I wanted to get that battle out of the way. Plus, we need to reserve our energy for what is up ahead.

"Ok, if you say so, hahaha!"

"Let's go, everyone!"

After that amusing battle, our Heroes move on to the next wave.

The 4th wave is the Giant Goomba, about 10 times the size of a regular Goomba.

Mario said, "Whoa, aren't you a big fella!"

"I may be big, but I pack a lot of power."

"Yeah well, we'll see."

"Here I come, Mario! RAAAAA!"

Mario Heroes vs Giant Goomba.... begin

-----

Giant Goomba: HP- 100

Atk- 10

Defense- 1

He can do a Mega Pound Ground, which does 7 piercing damage to all enemies.

---

Turn 1:

Mario's Turn (30/30 HP)- "Hey Guys, lets all use Appeal this turn, so we can restore our Star power to its full power again. Mario uses Appeal. 4 bars restored (4/8).

Luigi's (35/35 HP), Peach's (25/25 HP), and Daisy's (30/30) (Slow Flower Effect 42/45 FP) Turn: "Ok, Mario!" Everyone uses Appeal! 12 bars restored 8/8 + 8/8; 2/2 SP.

Giant Goomba's Turn (100/100 HP)- "Are you guys trying to ignore me? I'll show you my power." GG uses Mega Pound Ground. Mario (23/30 HP), Luigi (28/35 HP), Peach (18/25 HP), Daisy (23/30 HP).

Turn 2: 

Mario's Turn (23/30 HP)- "Hey man, if you're really anxious to lose, then you got your wish." Mario uses Super Jump (38/45 FP). GG (94/100 HP).

Luigi's Turn (28/35 HP)- Luigi uses Mega Pound Ground Jump (16/25 TP). GG (80/100 HP). Giant Goomba has Shrank for 3 Turns.

Peach's Turn (18/25 HP) (Slow Heart Effect 19/25 HP) - "Hahaha! Looks like you aren't so Giant anymore, Hahaha!" Peach uses Attack Cheer (31/45 FP) on Mario (increases Attack by 1 for 3 Turns)

Daisy's Turn (23/30 HP) (Slow Flower Effect 32/45 FP)- Daisy uses Jump. GG (77/100 HP).

Giant Goomba's Turn (77/100 HP) (Shrink- 1/2 damage for 3 more turns)- GG attacks Daisy (21/30 HP).

Turn 3:

Mario's Turn (23/30 HP) (+1 Attack for 3 more turns)- Mario uses Fireball (29/45 FP). GG (72/100 HP).

Luigi's Turn (28/35 HP)- Luigi uses Hammer. GG (69/100 HP).

Peach's Turn (19/25 HP) (Slow Heart Effect 20/25 HP) - Peach uses Healing Kiss (24/45 FP) on Daisy (30/30 HP).

Daisy's Turn (30/30 HP) (Slow Flower Effect 24/45 FP)- Daisy uses Flower Power (20/45 FP). GG (64/100 HP).

Giant Goomba's Turn (64/100 HP) (Shrink- 1/2 damage for 2 more turns)- GG uses Mega Pound Ground. Mario (19/30 HP), Luigi (24/35 HP), Peach (16/25 HP), Daisy (26/30 HP).

Turn 4:

Mario's Turn (19/30 HP) (1+ Attack for 2 more turns)- Mario uses Super Jump (16/45 FP). GG (57/100 HP).

Luigi's Turn (24/35 HP)- Luigi uses Spring Jump (11/45 FP). GG (51/100 FP).

Peach's Turn (16/25 HP) (Slow Heart Effect 17/25 HP)- Peach uses Heart/Flower Flourish with Daisy (12/25 TP). GG (45/100 HP).

Daisy's Turn (26/30 HP) (Slow Flower Effect 12/45 FP) - Daisy uses Kissing Recovery (4/25 TP). All Heroes have restored 10 HP, 10 FP, and protected from negative status effects for 2 Turns. Mario (29/30 HP), Luigi (34/35 HP), Peach (25/25 HP), Daisy (30/30 HP), 22/45 FP.

Giant Goomba's Turn (45/100 HP) (Shrink- 1/2 damage for 1 more turn)- Giant Goomba attacks Luigi (34/35 HP).

Turn 5: (Shrink effect on GG wore off)

Mario's Turn (29/30 HP) (1+ Attack for 1 more Turn and Protective Status effects for 1 more Turn)- Mario uses Super Jump (18/35 FP). GG (38/100 HP).

Luigi's Turn (34/35 HP) (Protective Status effects for 1 more Turn)- Luigi uses Thunder Spread (12/45 FP). GG (36/100 HP) (-3 defense for 3 Turns).

Peach's Turn (25/25 HP) (Protective Status effects for 1 more Turn)- Peach uses Heart. GG (34/100 HP).

Daisy's Turn (30/30 HP) (Protective Status effects for 1 more Turn) (Slow Flower Effect 13/45 FP)- Daisy uses Flower. GG (30/100 HP).

Giant Goomba's Turn (30/100 HP) (-3 defense for 3 more Turns)- GG attacks Mario (22/30 HP).

Turn 6: (Protective Status Barrier on everyone and 1+ attack boost on Mario has wore off)

Mario's Turn (22/30 HP)- Mario uses Super Jump (9/45 FP). GG (23/100 HP)

Luigi's Turn (34/35 HP)- Luigi uses Thunder. GG (18/100 HP).

Peach's Turn (25/25 HP)- Peach uses Heart/Flower Flourish (0/25 TP). GG (11/100 HP).

Daisy's Turn (30/30 HP) (Slow Flower Effect 10/45 FP)- Daisy uses Parasol. GG (7/100 HP).

Giant Goomba's Turn (7/100 HP) (-3 defense for 2 more Turns)- Giant Goomba uses Mega Ground Pound. Mario (15/30 HP), Luigi (27/35 HP), Peach (18/25 HP), Daisy (23/30 HP).

Turn 7:

Mario's Turn (15/30 HP)- Mario uses Jump. GG (2/100 HP).

Luigi's Turn (27/35 HP)- Luigi uses Defend. +1 defense for 1 Turn and 1 TP restored (1/25 TP).

Peach's Turn (18/25 HP) (Slow Heart Effect 19/25 HP)- Peach uses Defend. +1 defense for 1 Turn and 1 TP restored (2/25 TP).

Daisy's Turn (23/30 HP) (Slow Flower Effect 11/45 FP)- Daisy uses Flower. GG (0/100 HP). Giant Goomba is defeated.

The battle is finally over. The Mario Heroes win!

---

Exp gained: 70

280/300 exp. 20 exp needed for the next level

Coins gained: 120 (335 total).

Items gained: 1 Pow Block

-----

The 4th wave is gone. Now, there is only one more wave left, and its the toughest of them all.

The Mario Heroes decided to rest for a bit, and check on their status.

Mario- 15/30 HP

Luigi- 27/35 HP

Peach- 19/25 HP

Daisy- 23/30 HP

11/45 FP

2/25 TP

2/2 SP

By resting, they can restore some of their power back up.

Meanwhile, at the big bad Bowser's Castle....

A Koopa Troopa reports to Lord Bowser on the status on the Heroes. "Sir, Mario and his friends have defeated 4 out of 5 of the waves leading to the entrance to the castle. They are about to face the Hammer Bros. Gang, sir."

"So, Mario is as tough as ever. I would definitely like to see how powerful he and his friends are. Allow the Mario Heroes to enter the castle if he defeats the 5th wave, and prepare for the 7 Rounds of Doom."

"Sir, yes sir!"

Bowser Jr. asked, "Father, do you think Mario will make it to us?"

"Definitely, Jr. Mario and his friends are very, very likely. And when they do, we will be ready. Mario, you will fall to our power. Mwahahahahahahaha!"

Back to our Heroes, they have restored some of their strength before moving on.

Mario- 23/30 HP

Luigi- 30/35 HP

Peach- 23/25 HP

Daisy- 27/30 HP

27/45 FP

12/25 TP

2/2 SP

Mario said, "Ok, I've think we've rested enough. Let's roll to the last wave."

Our Heroes proceed on to the 5th and Final Wave. They are the Hammer Bros. Gang. They consist of Hammer Bro, Fire Bro, and Boomerang Bro.

Hammer Bro spoke, "Well Mario, looks like you reached the last wave. But, don't expect an easy win."

Mario replied, "Bring it on, we're ready for ya!"

"Brothers, Attack!"

Our Heroes have reached their final wave with the Hammer Bros. Gang. However, they are the toughest of the wave. Can they pull off a victory against them. Find out next time!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PDA777: And... we are back! What do you think of it?**

**Mario Heroes: Epic!**

**Wario: Very satisfying!**

**Mona: Lots of awesome looking moves out there.**

**Kat & Ana: Very excellent battling, especially the 3rd wave which was funny.**

**Daisy: Yeah, I even got a crack out of it, myself.**

**PDA777: That's it for this episode, but we're not finished, yet.**

**Mario: That's right, so as we were saying, we aren't doing the marriages until much later in the story, but we are ready...almost.**

**Wario: Almost?**

**Mario: We gotta finish up our businesses that is going on now before we can think about each other.**

**Peach: That's right! (Holds Mario's Arm) We can't settle down with each other until we bring Bowser down.**

**Mona: That battle is sure gonna be epic.**

**Kat & Ana: Super Epic!**

**Luigi: I'm looking forward to it.**

**Daisy: Me too, Hun.**

**Peach: Kat, Ana, did either of you two have found someone to love?**

**Kat & Ana: Romantically? No!**

**PDA777: That's too bad. Finding someone you want to love and protect is a truly happy feeling.**

**Kat: It's not like we haven't tried...**

**Ana: But, it's hard finding the right guys for us.**

**Daisy: Don't worry about it, Kat, Ana. You will find the right people for you, someday. Destiny can promise you that.**

**Kat & Ana: How will we know?**

**Mario: Your hearts will know and will tell you.**

**Kat & Ana: Thanks for the advice.**

**Luigi: Your welcome.**

**Kat: You know, besides each other, we may not have anyone to truly love but we have great friends.**

**Ana: We love you guys, because you're our friends.**

**Mona: Awww, that's sweet, girls.**

**Wario: It's too bad that you have to go after this episode, we really wish you could stick around. **

**PDA777: Don't worry, they'll be back.**

**All: They will?**

**Kat & Ana: We will?**

**PDA777: As soon as all the residents from Diamond City have their chance of appearance, you two can come back. Until then, keep watching our episodes.**

**Kat & Ana: We will, we promise!**

**Mario: Alright, that's it!**

**Daisy: See you all on the next episode of 4 Heroes!**

**Wario: Next time, Young Cricket will appear here.**

**Kat & Ana: We'll be back again, sometime.**

**Mona: Until next time, See ya!**


	11. Hammer Bros Gang Boss Battle

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mario Characters or anything in the Mario world, Nintendo Does. **_

**PDA777: Hello Everyone. It is I, PDA, and welcome to next episode of 4 Heroes. First Introduced in Pokemon Heroes Destiny, we now have a live studio audience in all of my stories. Because of this, we now can bring all of Mario and Wario's companies into the audience starring today (because everyone was informed about this). Now, here are your hosts, the Mario Heroes and the Wario Gang!**

**(The Audience cheers)**

**Mario: Hello, its-a-me, Mario. Welcome to our show!**

**Luigi: Hey everyone, its-a-me, Luigi. So glad you can be here with us.**

**Peach: Hello! Nice to see you all happy and exciting.**

**Daisy: Woo! How are yer doin, everyone?**

**Wario: Wahaaa! Look guys, everyone from Diamond City has joined us.**

**Mona: This is so exciting!**

**PDA777: And where is your special guest, Wario?**

**Wario: Since we have an audience now, what we will do is call them up from the audience to come up here. That makes things more exciting.**

**Peach: Hey, isn't that Kat & Ana from the last episode?**

**Mario: Yeah, it is! Hi girls, so glad you can join us.**

**Kat & Ana: Thanks Mario! This is a great idea you came up with, PDA. We can now be as close to you as possible, and still have the special guests.**

**PDA777: You girls are so sweet. Anyway, Wario, bring our today's Diamond City guest. **

**Wario: Certainly. Ladies and Gentlemen, may I proud to present today's Diamond City guest, Young Cricket.**

**(The audience claps and Cricket comes down to join the stage)**

**Cricket: Yay, I am so honored to be here.**

**Wario: Young Cricket is a martial artist who is training under his master, Master Mantis.**

**Cricket: My martial arts skill are very high leveled right now.**

**Peach: So, I assume you have a black belt?**

**Cricket: I just did recently, but I found out that the black belt is no longer the highest rank in martial arts.**

**Mario: Times have changed, hasn't it? So, what's the new rank?**

**Cricket: The Rainbow belt!**

**Daisy: Rainbow is not a color?!?**

**Luigi: Yes it is, it's made up of 7 different colors.**

**Daisy: True, Luigi, but a Rainbow is not 1 color. Isn't a Martial Arts belt suppose to have 1 color?**

**Cricket: Says you, girl!**

**Audience: Oooooooh!**

**Daisy: Err, are you trying to start something?**

**Cricket: No, but the rules doesn't say a belt has to have 1 color.**

**Daisy: That's an outrage! If it was Gold, Platinum, Silver, or anything else, I would have accepted it. But Rainbow?!? It doesn't make since.**

**Cricket: You don't make since.**

**Daisy: Excuse me! What did you just say?**

**Cricket: You...don't...make...since!**

**Daisy: You better be lucky I'm in a good mood, today. You do not wanna make me angry.**

**Cricket: Oh, are you afraid to challenge me?**

**Daisy: I'm not afraid! I just don't want to, for the sake of the show.**

**Cricket: (smiles) Guys, I think she's afraid.**

**Luigi: Don't you dare make my girlfriend angry. When she gets pissed, she goes beast mode on you.**

**Cricket: Oh really, well let's see this beast mode of yours, Daisy.**

**Audience: Oooooooh!**

**Daisy: ....Are you challenging me?**

**Cricket: No, I'm telling you to fight me, girl!**

**Daisy: I will not break my honor no matter what!!**

**Cricket: If you don't fight me, I will tell everyone who's not here back in Diamond City that you are a big, fat, chicken.**

**(The Audience gasps)**

**Daisy: (pissed) Oh NO! You did not just call me fat, did you?**

**Cricket: (taunting) That's right, I just called you fat. You fat piece of garbage!**

**Wario: Uh oh, Cricket is so dead...... that would be nice to watch!**

**Mona: Wario!**

**Wario: Well, not dead, just beaten up. I mean it, I swear!**

**Daisy: (semi-normal)... NO, I refuse to fight you. You're taunting won't work this time.**

**Cricket: What, are you too lazy to fight me? Or are you afraid that you will lose?**

**Daisy: (Very pissed) WHAT! You called me LAZY? I'll have you know that I worked my behind off with me and my friends during not only this story, but when the Mushroom Kingdom is in trouble as well. I'm anything but lazy and fat.**

**Luigi: Maybe you should stop now, Cricket, before she blows.**

**Cricket: Ok, I'm sorry........ Sorry that you're so ugly.**

**(The Audience gasps louder)**

**Mario: Everyone, get out of the way!**

**Daisy: (in tears) Ugly..... did you just call me ugly?**

**Cricket: That's right, little miss ugly!**

**Everyone moved out the way, as Daisy has reached her max in anger. It's so high up there, that she has transformed into a Super Crystallized based transformation.**

**Daisy: (angry to the max and shouts really loudly) UGLY? THAT TEARS IT! YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE! WHEN YOU CALL ME UGLY, YOU ARE SO DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!**

**Daisy grabbed Cricket and brung him out of the stage and into an area, where no one can see her cream the pants off of Cricket.**

**Everyone was silent for a few moments......**

**PDA777: .....Well, that was....disturbing. Mario, can you please tell everyone what's in today's episode.**

**Mario: Ok! Ahem, sorry about that folks! Let's hope nothing serious has happened to our guest (coughdeathcough). In today's episode, we have a long and tough battle against the Hammer Bros. Gang. Then, we make our way to Bowser's Castle.**

**Luigi: Um, maybe I should go get Daisy.**

**Mona: I'll go see if Cricket's alright.**

**They went off to see what happened between the two.**

**PDA777: Wario, aren't you shocked by all of that?**

**Wario: Are you kidding? That was awesome! That's the kind of thrill that I like.**

**Mario: Of course, Wario likes this kind of stuff. **

**Wario: If it was somebody closer to me, then I would be disturbed. But that was awesome!**

**Peach: Wario, you never change!**

**Wario: Yes I have, actually.**

**Peach: Well, in some cases, you haven't changed.**

**Luigi brought Daisy back to the stage where she was back to normal.**

**Daisy: (normal) Well, that made me feel better. Can we get to the show, now?**

**Mario: Uh, sure! PDA, please make sure that Cricket is alright. Ok everyone, let's go!**

**Mona brought Cricket in, who looks seriously beat up.**

**PDA777: Dang, you look awful.**

**Cricket: Yeah. I would have fought her back, but I refused to fight against girls.**

**Wario: What? But, you taunted her like you wanted to challenge her.**

**Cricket: Yeah, I actually wanted to see how powerful she truly was. so I pissed her off, right until the point where she couldn't take it anymore.**

**Mona: Did she threatened to kill you?**

**Cricket: No, she's not like that. She only beated me up until I was semi-passed out. But, I can't move for a while.**

**PDA777: Luckily, with the money I made from these stories, I have the regeneration machine in the back. I'll take you to it! Wario, Mona, please carry him and follow me.**

**Mona: Ok!**

**Wario: You got it!**

**PDA777: Ok everyone, enjoy the episode. Please don't drop him!**

**Wario and Mona: We won't!**

**(The audience claps)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Basic Stats: **

Mario: Attack- 5

Defense- 3

Luigi: Attack- 4 (5) Attack +1 because of badge

Defense- 6 (5)Defense -1 because of badge

Peach: Attack- 2

Defense- 3

Daisy: Attack- 4

Defense- 3

HP (Heart Points/Hit Points):

Mario: 30/30

Luigi: 35/35

Peach: 25/25

Daisy: 30/30

FP (Flower Points): 45/45

SP (Star Points): 2/2 (16/16 bars)

TP (Team Points): 25/25

Badges: A. Spiny Badge (Mario)- The wearer of this badge can safely jump on spiky creatures and do damage to them without taking recoil damage.

B. Attack Up, Defense Down Badge (Luigi)- The wearer has their Defense decreased by 1, in exchange for their Attack increased by 1.

C. Slow Heart Badge (Peach)- The wearer recovers 1 Heart Point per turn.

D. Slow Flower Badge (Daisy)- The wearer recovers 1 Flower Point per turn.

Coins: 335

All: Level 4

Have- 730 Experience total

Got- 280/300 Experience for the next level.

Need- 20 more Experience to the next level.

Mario:

Normal Attacks: Jump

Hammer

Fire

Special Attacks: A. Fireball (5 Atk) (10% chance of Burn) (3 FP)

B. Super Jump (7 Atk) (4 FP)

Team Attacks: A. Fire/Thunder Barrage- (4 TP) Mario and Luigi charges their hands and throws many Fireballs and Thunder Balls into an opponent. Total Damage is 10 Atk. Has a 10% of Burn and a 10% of Stun.

Luigi:

Normal Attacks: Jump

Hammer

Thunder

Special Attacks: A. Thunder Spread (3 Atk to all ground enemies) (Lowers Defenses by 3 for 3 turns.) (6 FP)

B. Spring Jump (7 Atk) (5 FP)

Team Attacks: A. Mega Pound Ground Jump- (5 TP) Mario and Luigi does a Super High jump in the Air. Mario throws Luigi in the Air even further up high, Mario comes down and does a jump that does 7 damage and Luigi does a Super Ground Pound that does 8 Damage and has a 30% chance of shrinking an opponent.

Peach:

Normal Attacks: Jump

Parasol

Heart

Special Attacks: A. Heart Attack (3 Atk) (10% chance of stun) (3 FP)

B. Healing Kiss (Heals 10 HP of an ally) (5 FP)

C. Attack Cheer (Cheers an ally to increase Attack power by 1 for 3 turns.) (7 FP)

Team Attacks: A. Heart/Flower Flourish- (4 TP) Peach and Daisy does a lovely dance and a bunch of painful Hearts and Flowers are showered into the opponents. 7 Damage to all enemies. Has a 20% Chance of causing Infatuation.

Daisy:

Normal Attacks: Jump

Parasol

Flower

Special Attacks: A. Flower Power (5 Atk) (Pierces Defenses) (4 FP)

B. Protective Kiss (Gives an ally a special protective barrier that blocks all status effect for 3 turns) (6FP)

Team Attacks: A. Kissing Recovery- (8 TP) Daisy and Peach kisses to Mario and Luigi and uses the energy themselves to restore all HP and FP by 10, and restores all status effects and prevents status effects for 2 Turns.

Super Star Attacks:

1. Diamond Star: Super Tremor- 2 Star Points required. They can do an attack that can cause 10 damage to all enemies on the ground, air, or ceiling.

2. ?

Items:

1. 11 Mushrooms- Restores 10 HP.

2. 6 Super Mushrooms- Restores 30 HP.

3. 3 1-UP Mushrooms- Revives a Fainted Ally with 1/2 HP remaining.

4. 1 Super 1-UP Mushroom- Revives a Fainted Ally with Full HP.

5. 8 Honey- Restores 10 FP.

6. 4 Super Honey- Restores 30 FP.

7. 1 Apple- Restores 5 HP and 5 FP.

8. 1 Big Apple- Restores 12 HP, 12 FP, and 2 TP.

9. 5 Potions- Restores 10 TP

10. 1 Super Potion - Restores 25 TP.

11. 5 White Herbs- Cure All Negative Stats Affects of one ally.

12. 1 Cloud- 50/50 Chance of Dodging attacks for 2 Turns

13. 2 POW Blocks- All Enemies take 3 Damage and all Turtle enemies are flipped over. All air Turtle enemies are forced to the ground. All enemies on the ceiling are forced either into the air or ground.

14. 1 Lightning- Does 5 piercing damage to all enemies.

Other Abilities:

1. Defend- Increases Defense by 1 for a Turn. Also restores 1 TP per person each round used.

2. Super Defend- ? Not Unlocked Yet.

3. Mega Defend- ? Not Unlocked Yet.

4. Charge (1 FP)- It charges attacks by +2 Attack, can be used infinitely, and is stacked. However, it does take up one turn.

5. Super Charge- ? Not Unlocked Yet.

6. Mega Charge- ? Not Unlocked Yet.

7. Appeal- It restores 1/2 of a Star point or 4 Bars. There are 8 bars in a star point, and 1/8 of that bar is restored each turn that passes.

8. Super Appeal- ? Not Unlocked Yet.

9. Double Dip- ? Not Unlocked Yet.

10. Triple Dip- ? Not Unlocked Yet.

11. Run- Run from a battle, but can't run from Boss Battles.

Status Effects:

1. Burn- When burned, it doesn't disappear after a certain number of turns. You take 1 Damage every time a round (everyone attacks) ends. Also, your Attack gets decreased by 1.

2. Stun- The opponent is unable to move for a certain number of turns. They can't attack or do any action.

3. Infatuation- This word means falling in love. The opponent has a 50 Chance of doing any action. This effect does not disappear after a certain number of rounds, but will only disappear if the caster/all casters have fainted. This effect will not work against members of the same gender as the caster/casters; if all the casters are the same gender, the side-effect applies; if all the casters are not the same gender, the side-effect is void, and any one can be infatuated.

4. Shrink- The opponent is half his size and the normal attack power is reduced in 1/2. Special, Team, and Super Star Attacks are not affected by the effects of Shrink. Wears off after a certain number of rounds.

Other Effects:

1. Danger/Peril- This shows that you are very low in HP. Danger is 2-5 HP left, while Peril is 1 HP left. Special things can happen if this low in Health.

2. Mysterious Force- Very unknown where this energy comes from. This came so far after facing a huge boss battle where all there energy was restored, or when Mario wanted to protect Peach so much, that it cancelled FP cost for a Special attack. Some say it's the stars in the sky that gives our Heroes blessings on unexpected, yet very helpful times. Could it possibly be the Star Spirits? No one knows as of yet!

3. Critical Hit- For that attack, does two times the damage. Has a very, very small chance of activation (First Seen in Episode 4)

4. Piercing- Means that when damage is done, it goes through the defenses, meaning the defense isn't applied with the attack.

5. Note about Super Star Attacks- All Super Star Attacks goes through defenses unless of a special condition.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Episode 10: Hammer Bros. Gang Boss Battle**

Mario- 23/30 HP

Luigi- 30/35 HP

Peach- 23/25 HP

Daisy- 27/30 HP

27/45 FP

12/25 TP

2/2 SP

Last time, our Heroes defeated 4/5 waves of enemies guarding the way to Bowser's Castle. Now, after resting for a little bit, they made their way into the final wave. This is the bosses of the area, the Hammer Bro. Gang. They consist of Hammer Bro, Fire Bro, and Boomerang Bro. Can our Heroes defeat them? Find out right now!

Mario Bros. Vs the Hammer Bro. Gang.......begin!

Hammer Bro:

HP: 100

Def: 1

Attacks:

1. Hammer Throw- Simply throws 1 Hammer that does 10 damage.

2. Hammer Swing- Spins with his Hammer out and does 5 damage 3 times. Note that each of the attacks can hit multiple enemies.

3. Hammer Barrage (50% HP left)- Throws 5 Hammers that does 7 damage each and each one has a 5% change of shrinking the opponent.

4. Charge- Charges power for the next attack (this does not disappear if it's not an attack). Increases attack power by 2 and increases defense by 1.

Fire Bro:

HP: 70

Def: 1

Attacks:

1. Fireball- Shoots a Fireball from his mouth and does 8 damage and has a 10% Chance of a burn.

2. Fire Shield- Increases Fire defense by 3 and normal defense by 1 for 2 turns (Note that the Fire defense and normal defense is not accumulative, which means if a Fire attack is used, it would take out 3 damage and not 4).

3. Flamethrower (50% HP left)- Does a massive Fire attack that hits everyone and does 5 piercing damage. Also has a 10% of a burn for each enemy hit.

4. Charge- See above!

Boomerang Bro:

HP: 50

Def: 2

Attacks:

1. Boomerang Throw- Does 5 damage to an enemy when it goes in and again when it comes back out.

2. Healing Magic- All Allies, including the user, are healed 10 HP and rids of any status effects if any. Also, the user's defense is increased by 1. But, the user can't move for the next turn.

3. Boomerang Chaos (50% HP left)- Throws 4 Boomerangs forward and coming back with 5 damage each hit.

4. Charge- See above!

Team Attacks:

1. 2 Weapon Combination- Any one of the 3 can trigger this. This will only take up the user's turn. Combining their weapons together (Hammer+Fire, Fire+Boomerang, or Hammer+Boomerang) makes for an excellent attack that does 20 damage. However, none of the secondary effects kicks in (Shrink, Burn, or Double attack).

2. Triple System (25% HP left for Hammer Bro and 50% left for Fire and Boomerang Bro)- Only Hammer Bro can use this, and will take up everyone's turn. The Hammer Bro combine their weapons into the Flamming Hammerang. The Flamming Hammerang will do 20 damage to everyone, and has a 5% change of a Burn or Shrink to happen. Any of the charging from all of the Bros that was stockpiled (doesn't matter how many times) is added to this attack, but ends after use.

-------------

_**Turn 1!**_

**Mario's Turn (23/30 HP)**- Mario used Jump on Hammer Bro (96/100 HP).

**Luigi's Turn (30/35 HP)**- Luigi used Hammer on Fire Bro (66/70 HP).

**Peach's Turn (23/25 HP) (Slow Heart: 24/25 HP)**- Peach and Daisy used Heart/Flower Flourish (8/25 TP). HB (90/100 HP) and got infautated. FB (60/70 HP). BB (45/50 HP)

**Daisy's Turn (27/30 HP) (Slow Flower: 28/45 FP)**- "(giggles) Looks like Hammer Bro has fallen for us. How sweet!" Daisy used a potion (18/25 TP).

**Hammer Bro's Turn (Infautated) (90/100 HP)**- Hammer Bro does attack this turn. "Wow, I don't know how or why, but I feel so lightheaded." Hammer Bro throws a Hammer at Mario (16/30 HP).

**Fire Bro's Turn (60/70 HP)**- "Bro, you need to snap out of it!" Fire Bro launches a Fireball at Peach (18/25 HP) and got burned.

**Boomerang Bro's Turn (45/50 HP)**- "Yeah Bro, don't fall for those girls. It's only a trick!" Boomerang Bro throws a Boomerang at Daisy (23/30 HP)

_**Turn 2!**_

**Mario's Turn (16/30 HP)**- Mario used Super Tremor (0/2 SP). HB(80/100 HP). FB (50/70 HP). BB (35/50 HP).

**Luigi's Turn (30/35 HP)**- Luigi used Spring Jump (23/45 FP) on Fire Bro (44/70 HP).

**Peach's Turn (18/25 HP) (Slow Heart: 19/25 HP) (Burn: 18/25 and -1 attack)**- Peach used Healing Kiss (18/45 FP) on Mario (26/30 HP).

**Daisy's Turn (23/30 HP) (Slow Flower: 19/45 FP)**- Daisy and Peach used Kissing Recovery (10/25 TP). Mario (30/30 HP), Luigi (35/35 HP), Peach (25/25 HP), Daisy (30/30 HP), 29/45 FP, Peach's Burn is healed, Protected from all status effects for 2 turns.

**Hammer Bro's Turn (Infautated) (80/100 HP)**- Hammer Bro does not attack this turn, as he is admiring Peach and Daisy. "Wow, they are so cool, and I soooo do not feel like attacking them."

**Fire Bro's Turn (50/70 HP)**- "What are you doing, HB, you need to stop this love thing of yours." Fire Bro and Boomerang Bro used 2 Weapon Combination on Luigi (20/35 HP).

**Boomerang Bro's Turn (35/50 HP)**- "Give it up, FB, it doesn't look like he is gonna listen to us. So, we have to keep fighting them like this." Boomerang Bro used Charge (+2 Attack and +1 Defense).

_**Turn 3!**_

(1/16 Bars gathered [0/2 SP])

**Mario's Turn (30/30 HP) (Protected from all status effects for 1 turn)**- Mario used Fire on Fire Bro (46/70 HP).

**Luigi's Turn (20/35 HP) (Protected from all status effects for 1 turn)**- Luigi used Jump on Hammer Bro (76/100 HP).

**Peach's Turn (25/25 HP) (Protected from all status effects for 1 turn)**- Peach used Charge (28/45 FP) (+2 Attack)

**Daisy's Turn (30/30 HP) (Slow Flower: 29/45 FP) (Protected from all status effects for 1 turn)**- Daisy used Appeal (5/16 Bars Restored).

**Hammer Bro's Turn (Infautated) (76/100 HP)**- Hammer Bro does attack this turn. Hammer Bro used Hammer Swing on Peach once (23/25 HP), and Mario twice (26/30 HP).

**Fire Bro's Turn (46/70 HP)**- Fire Bro used Fire Shield (+3 Fire Defense and +1 Defense) for two turns.

**Boomerang Bro's Turn (35/50 HP) (+2 Attack and +1 Defense)**- Boomerang Bro used Charge again (+4 Attack and +2 Defense).

_**Turn 4!**_

(6/16 Bars Gathered [0/2 SP]) (Protected Shield wore off)

**Mario's Turn (26/30 HP)**- Mario used Fireball (26/45 FP) on Boomerang Bro (34/50 HP).

**Luigi's Turn (20/35 HP)**- Luigi and Mario used Mega Ground Pound Jump (5/25 TP) on Fire Bro (41/70 HP) from Mario, then (35/70 HP) from Luigi.

**Peach's Turn (23/25 HP) (Slow Heart: 24/25 HP) (+2 Attack)**- Peach and Daisy used Heart/Flower Flourish (1/25 TP). Hammer Bro (68/100 HP). Fire Bro (28/70 HP). Boomerang Bro (29/50 HP). Charging effect wore off.

**Daisy's Turn (30/30 HP) (Slow Flower: 27/45 FP)**- Daisy used Defend (+1 Defense for 1 turn and +1 TP (2/25 TP)

**Hammer Bro's Turn (Infautated) (68/100 HP)**- Hammer Bro does attack this turn. Hammer Bro throws a Hammer at Luigi (15/35 HP).

**Fire Bro's Turn (28/70 HP) (1/2 HP Left) (+3 Fire Defense and +1 Defense for 1 Turn)**- Fire Bro used Flamethrower. Mario (21/30 HP), Luigi (10/35 HP), Peach (19/25 HP), Daisy (25/30 HP).

**Boomerang Bro's Turn (29/50 HP) (+4 Attack and +2 Defense)**- Hammer Bro used Healing Magic. Hammer Bro (78/100 HP) and Infatuation effect wore off), Fire Bro (38/70 HP), Boomerang Bro (39/50) and +1 Defense. Boomerang Bro cannot move next turn.

Fire Bro- "Hey BB, question, if you had the power to get rid of his infautation, then why didn't you do it sooner?"

Boomerang Bro- "Cause for one, I wanted to save it for a good time. And two, cause I kinda forgot I had if for a little while."

Fire Bro- "(Sigh) Way to go, genius.... Well, at least he's no longer in love."

Hammer Bro- "Huh? What happened?"

Fire Bro- "You fell in love with the princesses for a little while."

Hammer Bro- "I did? Wow, that was a weird, but pleasurable experience. I have got to get a girlfriend soon."

Fire Bro- "(yells) Can we please, focus on the battle?"

Hammer Bro- "Oh right, sorry!"

_**Turn 5!**_

(7/16 Bars Gathered [0/2 SP]) (After the Heroes's Turns, the Fire Shield wore off).

**Mario's Turn (21/30 HP)**- Mario gave a Mushroom to Luigi (20/35 HP).

**Luigi's Turn (20/35 HP)**- Luigi used Appeal (11/16 Bars Restored).

**Peach's Turn (19/25 HP) (Slow Heart: 20/25 HP)**- Peach used Attack Cheer (20/45 FP) on Luigi (+1 Attack for 3 Turns).

**Daisy's Turn (25/30 HP) (Slow Flower: 21/45 FP)**- Daisy used Flower Power (17/45 FP) on Boomerang Bro (34/50 HP).

**Hammer Bro's Turn (78/100 HP)**- Hammer Bro and Fire Bro used 2 Weapon Combination on Daisy (8/25 HP).

**Fire Bro's Turn (38/70 HP)**- Fire Bro used Charge (+2 Attack and +1 Defense).

**Boomerang Bro's Turn (34/50 HP)** **(+4 Attack and +3 Defense)**- Cannot attack this turn!

_**Turn 6!**_

(12/16 Bars Gathered [1/2 SP])

**Mario's Turn (21/30 HP)**- Mario used Appeal (16/16 Bars Restored)

**Luigi's Turn (20/35 HP) (+1 Attack for 3 Turns)**- Luigi used Super Tremor (0/2 SP). Hammer Bro (67/100 HP), Fire Bro (27/50 HP), Boomerang Bro (23/50 HP).

**Peach's Turn (20/25 HP) (Slow Heart: 21/25 HP)**- Peach used Attack Cheer (10/45 FP) on Mario (+1 Attack for 3 Turns).

**Daisy's Turn (8/30 HP) (Slow Flower: 11/45 FP)**- Daisy eats an Apple (13/30 HP and 16/45 FP).

**Hammer Bro's Turn (67/100 HP)**- Hammer Bro used Charge (+2 Attack and +1 Defense).

**Fire Bro's Turn (27/70 HP) (1/2 HP Left) (+2 Attack and +1 Defense)**- Fire Bro used Flamethrower. Mario (14/30 HP), Luigi (13/35 HP), Peach (13/25 HP), Daisy (6/30 HP). Charge effect wore off.

**Boomerang Bro's Turn (23/50 HP) (1/2 HP Left)** **(+4 Attack and +2 Defense)**- Boomerang Bro used Boomerang Chaos. 2 attacks forward and back on Mario (0/14 HP), and 2 attacks forward and back on Luigi (0/35 HP). Charge effect wore off. Mario and Luigi fainted.

Mario and Luigi- "Nooooo!"

Peach and Daisy- "Mario! Luigi!"

Hammer Bro- "Hahaha! What are you girls gonna do now that your boyfriends are finished!"

Peach and Daisy- "They are not finished yet!"

Fire Bro- "What?"

_**Turn 7!**_

(1/16 Bars gathered [0/2 SP]) (Both effects of the Attack Cheers have forcefully wore off)

**Mario's Turn (0/30 HP)**- Mario is currently fainted~

**Luigi's Turn (0/35 HP)**-Luigi is currently fainted~

**Peach's Turn (13/25 HP) (Slow Heart: 14/25 HP)**- "We have to bring back our boyfriends, Daisy, or we'll be in trouble." Peach used a 1-UP Mushroom on Mario (unfainted with 15/30).

Mario- "Thanks, Sweetie!"

**Daisy's Turn (6/30 HP) (Slow Flower: 17/45 FP)**- "Definitely!" Daisy used a 1-UP Mushroom on Luigi (unfainted with 18/35 HP).

Luigi- "Graci, Daisy!"

**Hammer Bro's Turn (67/100 HP) (+2 Attack and +1 Defense)**- "They just don't give up, do they. Brothers, it's time to power up!" Hammer Bro use Charge again (+4 Attack and +2 Defense).

**Fire Bro's Turn (27/70 HP) (1/2 HP Left)**- Fire Bro used Charge (+2 Attack and +1 Defense).

**Boomerang Bro's Turn (23/50 HP) (1/2 HP Left)**- Boomerang Bro used Charge (+2 Attack and +1 Defense).

_**Turn 8!**_

(2/16 Bars gathered [0/2 SP])

**Mario's Turn (15/30 HP)**- Mario used a Potion (12/25 TP).

**Luigi's Turn (18/35 HP)**- Luigi used Thunder Spread (11/45 FP). Hammer Bro (67/100 HP), Fire Bro (26/70 HP), Boomerang Bro (23/50 HP). All Bros have -3 defense for 3 turns.

**Peach's Turn (14/25 HP) (Slow Heart: 15/25 HP)**- Peach used Healing Kiss (6/45 FP) on Daisy (16/30 HP).

**Daisy's Turn (16/30 HP) (Slow Flower: 7/45 FP)**- Daisy used a Pow Block. Hammer Bro (64/100 HP), Fire Bro (23/70 HP), Boomerang Bro (20/50 HP). All the enemies are flipped to their backs.

**Hammer Bro's Turn (64/100 HP) (+4 Attack and +2 Defense) (-3 Defense for 3 Turns)**-Hammer Bro got up from his flipped state.

**Fire Bro's Turn (23/70 HP) (1/2 HP Left) (+2 Attack and +1 Defense) (-3 Defense for 3 Turns)**- Fire Bro got up from his flipped state.

**Boomerang Bro's Turn (20/50 HP) (1/2 HP Left) (+2 Attack and +1 Defense) (-3 Defense for 3 Turns)**- Boomerang Bro got up from his flipped state.

_**Turn 9!**_

(3/16 Bars gathered [0/2 SP])

**Mario's Turn (15/30 HP)**- Mario and Luigi used Fire/Thunder Barrage (8/25 TP) on Hammer Bro (54/100 HP).

**Luigi's Turn (18/35 HP)**- Luigi used Spring Jump (2/45 FP) on Hammer Bro (47/100 HP).

**Peach's Turn (15/25 HP) (Slow Heart: 16/25 HP)**- Peach used Honey (12/45 FP).

**Daisy's Turn (16/30 HP) (Slow Flower: 13/45 FP)**- Daisy and Peach used Kissing Recovery (0/25 TP). Mario (25/30 HP), Luigi (28/35 HP), Peach (25/25 HP), Daisy (26/30 HP), (23/45 FP). All Heroes are protected from status effects for 2 Turns.

**Hammer Bro's Turn (47/100 HP) (1/2 HP Left) (+4 Attack and +2 Defense) (-3 Defense for 2 Turns)**- Hammer Bro used Hammer Barrage on Peach (0/25 HP). Charge effect wore off. Peach fainted!

Peach: Mario.

Mario: Peachy, nooo!

**Fire Bro's Turn (23/70 HP) (1/2 HP Left) (+2 Attack and +1 Defense) (-3 Defense for 2 Turns)**- Fire Bro used Charge again (+4 Attack and +2 Defense).

**Boomerang Bro's Turn (20/50 HP) (1/2 HP Left) (+2 Attack and +1 Defense) (-3 Defense for 2 Turns)**- Boomerang Bro used Charge again (+4 Attack and +2 Defense).

_**Turn 10!**_

(4/16 Bars gathered [0/2 SP])

**Mario's Turn (25/30 HP) (Protected from Status Effects for 1 Turn)**- Mario used 1-Up Mushroom on Peach (unfainted with 13/25 HP).

Peach- "Thanks Mario!"

**Luigi's Turn (28/35 HP) (Protected from Status Effects for 1 Turn)**- Luigi used Thunder at Fire Bro (18/70 HP).

**Peach's Turn (13/25 HP) (Slow Heart: 14/25 HP) (Protected from Status Effects for 1 Turn)**- Peach used Heart Attack (20/45 FP) on Boomerang Bro (18/50 HP).

**Daisy's Turn (26/30 HP) (Slow Flower: 21/45 FP) (Protected from Status Effects for 1 Turn)**- Daisy uses Flower on Hammer Bro (43/100 HP).

**Hammer Bro's Turn (43/100 HP) (1/2 HP Left) (-3 Defense for 1 Turn)**- Hammer Bro uses Hammer Swing 3 times on Luigi (28/35 HP).

**Fire Bro's Turn (18/70 HP) (1/2 HP Left) (+4 Attack and +2 Defense) (-3 Defense for 1 Turn)**- Fire Bro used Fireball on Mario (16/30 HP) Charge effect wore off.

**Boomerang Bro's Turn (18/50 HP) (1/2 HP Left) (+4 Attack and +2 Defense) (-3 Defense for 1 Turn)**- Boomerang Bro used Charge yet again (+6 Attack and +3 Defense).

_**Turn 11!**_

(5/16 Bars gathered [0/2 SP]) (Protection Barrier wore off) (Negative Defense effect wore off)

**Mario's Turn (16/30 HP)**- Mario used Super Jump (17/45 FP) on Hammer Bro (37/100 HP).

**Luigi's Turn (28/35 HP)**- Luigi used Thunder Spread (11/45 FP). Hammer Bro (35/100 HP), Fire Bro (16/70 HP), Boomerang Bro (18/50 HP). All Enemies have -3 defense for 3 turns.

**Peach's Turn (14/25 HP) (Slow Heart: 15/25 HP)**- Peach used Lightning. Hammer Bro (30/100 HP), Fire Bro (11/70 HP), Boomerang Bro (13/50 HP).

**Daisy's Turn (26/30 HP) (Slow Flower: 12/45 FP)**- Daisy used Pow Block. Hammer Bro (27/100 HP), Fire Bro (8/70 HP), Boomerang Bro (10/50 HP). All Enemies are flipped on their backs.

**Hammer Bro's Turn (27/100 HP) (1/2 HP Left) (-3 Defense for 3 Turns)**- Hammer Bro got up from his flipped state.

**Fire Bro's Turn (8/70 HP) (1/4 HP Left) (-3 Defense for 3 Turns)**- Fire Bro got up from his flipped state.

**Boomerang Bro's Turn (10/50 HP) (1/4 HP Left) (+6 Attack and +3 Defense) (-3 Defense for 3 Turns)**- Boomerang Bro got up from his flipped state.

_**Turn 12!**_

(6/16 Bars gathered [0/2 SP])

Luigi- "Uh, Mario!"

Mario- "Yes, bro?"

Luigi- "(shivering) I feel a strange power is about to appear. And it's may just take us all down."

Mario- "What are you talking about? Isn't all of their attacks been used at least once?"

Hammer Bro- "Actually Mario, we haven't shown you our most powerful attack of them all. But, there are certain conditions that we must be in for this attack to be used. I would be on guard if I were you, Mario. Hehehe!"

Mario- "So, what should we do?"

Luigi- "You heard what he just said, right Mario? We need to be on guard."

Mario- "Right, so maybe it's best if we go on the defensive mostly."

**Mario's Turn (16/30 HP)**- Mario used Super Jump (8/45 FP) on Hammer Bro (20/100 HP).

**Luigi's Turn (28/35 HP)**- Luigi used a Potion (10/25 TP).

**Peach's Turn (15/25 HP) (Slow Heart: 16/25 HP)**- Peach used Cloud (50/50 Chance of an attack dodged for 2 Turns).

**Daisy's Turn (26/30 HP) (Slow Flower: 9/45 FP)**- Daisy and Peach used Kissing Recovery (2/25 TP). Mario (26/30 HP), Luigi (35/35 HP), Peach (25/25 HP), Daisy (30/30 HP), (19/45 FP). All Heroes are protected from status effects for 2 turns.

**Hammer Bro's Turn (20/100 HP) (1/4 HP Left) (-3 Defense for 2 Turns)**- "Alright Brothers, it's time for our Super Team attack!" The Hammer Bro gang activates their Super Team attack: Triple System! Adding power from Boomerang's Charging, brings the power total to 26 attack to everyone. The Flamming Hammerang is unleashed! Mario (3/30 HP), Luigi (14/35 HP), Peach (25/25 HP) (attack miss because of cloud), Daisy (7/30 HP).

**Fire Bro's Turn (8/70 HP) (1/4 HP Left) (-3 Defense for 2 Turns)**- Used up as a result of Hammer Bro.

**Boomerang Bro's Turn (10/50 HP) (1/4 HP Left) (+6 Attack and +3 Defense [Wore off because of the attack]) (-3 Defense for 2 Turns)**- Used up as a result of Hammer Bro.

_**Turn 13!**_

(6/16 Bars gathered [0/2 SP])

Mario- "Ouch! That's gonna leave a mark!"

**Mario's Turn (3/30 HP) (Danger!!) (Protection for Status effects for 1 Turn)**- Mario used Super Jump (5/45 FP) on Hammer Bro (13/100 HP)

**Luigi's Turn (14/35 HP)** **(Protection for Status effects for 1 Turn)**- Luigi used Jump on Hammer Bro (8/100 HP).

**Peach's Turn (25/25 HP) (Attacks may dodge for 1 Turn) (Protection for Status effects for 1 Turn)**- Peach used Appeal (10/16 Bars restored)

**Daisy's Turn (7/30 HP) (Slow Flower: 6/45 FP) (Protection for Status effects for 3 Turns)**- Daisy used Appeal (14/16 Bars restored).

**Hammer Bro's Turn (8/100 HP) (1/4 HP Left) (-3 Defense for 3 Turns)**- Hammer Bro used Charge (+2 Attack and +1 Defense).

**Fire Bro's Turn (8/70 HP) (1/4 HP Left) (-3 Defense for 3 Turns)**- Fire Bro used Charge (+2 Attack and +1 Defense).

**Boomerang Bro's Turn (10/50 HP) (1/4 HP Left) (-3 Defense for 1 Turn)**- Boomerang Bro threw his Boomerang at Daisy (3/30 HP).

_**Turn 14!**_

(15/16 Bars gathered [1/2 SP]) (Protection Barrier wore off!)

Mario- "It's finally time we end this battle!"

**Mario's Turn (3/30 HP) (Danger!!)**- Mario used Appeal (16/16 Bars restored!)

**Luigi's Turn (14/35 HP)**- Luigi used Super Tremor (0/2 SP). HB (0/100 HP), FB (0/70 HP), BB (0/50 HP). The Hammer Bros Gang is defeated!!!!!

The Mario Heroes have won the battle!!!!!!!

Exp gained: 300!

300/300 exp reached! 280/500 exp to the next level.

220 exp needed for the next level.

**Level up!!!!**

The Heroes are now at Level 5!

All HP, FP, TP, and SP are restored!!

Mario: Attack- 5+1=6

Defense- 3

HP: 30/30 +5= 35/35

Luigi: Attack- 4 (5) Attack +1 because of badge

Defense- 6+1=7 (5+1=6)Defense -1 because of badge

HP: 35/35 +5= 40/40

Peach: Attack- 2

Defense- 3+1=4

HP: 25/25 +5= 30/30

Daisy: Attack- 4

Defense- 3

HP: 30/30 +10= 40/40

FP- 45/45 +5= 50/50

TP- 25/25 +10= 35/35

Coins- 335+500= 885

Items gained: 3 Mushrooms, 1 1-UP Mushroom, 1 Super Honey, 1 Hyper Potion (Restores 50 TP), 1 Mini-Star (Restores 1 SP), 1 Pow Block, and 1 Flower 1-Up Mushroom (Revives fainted ally with 1/2 HP left and 10 FP restored).

**New and Improved Specials are received!**

New Special Moves: 

Mario: Super Jump Punch- Does 4 damage 5 times (7 FP).

Luigi: Super Fire Punch- Does 15 damage with a 25% chance of a Burn (10 FP).

Peach: Parasol Beam- Does 7 damage (5 FP).

Daisy: Crystal Shield- Protects any ally from all attacks for 2 turns, but Daisy can't move the next turn. (9 FP).

Improved Special Moves:

Mario: Fireball Level 1- Now does 8 damage! (4 FP)

Super Jump Level 1- Now does 11 damage! (5 FP)

Luigi: Thunder Spread Level 1- Now does 4 damage and -3 defense for 4 Turns! (6 FP)

Spring Jump Level 1- Now does 11 damage! (6 FP)

Peach: Heart Attack Level 1- Now does 5 damage with a 15% chance of a stun! (4 FP)

Healing Kiss Level 1- Now Heals 15 HP of an ally! (7 FP)

Attack Cheer Level 1- Now increases attack power by 2 for 3 turns! (8 FP)

Daisy: Flower Power Level 1- Now does 7 Piercing damage! (5 FP)

Protective Kiss- Now protects an ally from all status effects for 4 turns (6 FP).

New tactics received:

Super Defend- Increases Defense by 3 for 1 Turn and restores 3 TP (1 FP).

Super Charge- Increases Attack by 5 per use (3 FP).

Double Dip- Allows the use of 2 Items at once (2 FP).

-----------

The Hammer Bros. Gang have gone down in defeat, and the Mario Bros. can now proceed inside Bowser's Castle.

Meanwhile, at the top of the castle. A Koopa Troopa appears in Bowser's Quarters, where Bowser, Bowser Jr, and Kammy listen to his announcement.

The Koopa Troopa exclaimed, "Sir, I have some horrible news! The Mario Heroes have somehow made it past all 5 gates, and are now about to enter the castle!"

"Just as I thought. Those guys are something else. I thought they might have been finished with the Hammer Bros. Gang. Oh well, is as expected from the Mario Heroes. Koopa, tell everyone to prepare for the 7 Trials of Doom, and if they make it, make sure they are well rested and give them a shop to get items as well."

"Yes Sir! Right away!"

Bowser Jr. asked, "But father, why give them the shop and rest, when we could finish them when they are tired!"

"Don't you get it, Jr? I want to face them at full power and well-stocked. I want to have the battle that can end all battles. Even if that would give us an advantage, I don't want to finish off Mario this way. As a long-time enemy of Mario, I must give him some kind of reward for making it so far. So, this would be my reward to them. But, we will crush them, Jr! With our 2 shiny Crystal Stars, we can't lose!"

"Yeah, you're right. I can't wait until they get here! Hahaha!"

Kammy agreed, "You got that right, Hahahahaha!"

Bowser said, "Just you wait, Mario! Mwahahahaha!"

The Mario Heroes have entered inside the castle of doom. In it, they must face the 7 trials of doom. Can they possibly win against the trials, and Bowser very soon after. Stay tuned to find out. But first, this message.

Outside Bowser's Castle, and from a faraway hill, lies a mysterious character, who seems to know the Heroes well. The only hint of his appearance is that he is blue all around.

"Mario, if only you knew what lies ahead. I wish I have given them the Sapphire Star before they have entered the castle. Oh well, when the time comes, they will need me."

Who is this mysterious character, and how will he assist the Mario Heroes? Expect to see him show up in the near future. Stay tuned!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(The audience cheers)**

**PDA777: The awesome power of foreshadowing is, well, awesome! So, how was the episode?**

**Mario: Very close, indeed!**

**Luigi: I can't believe all of us but Daisy fainted during that battle.**

**Daisy: I can't believe Bowser is rewarding us if and when we beat the 7 trials of doom.**

**Peach: I can't believe there is an ally amongst us.**

**Wario: I can't believe Daisy beated up our guest today.**

**Cricket: I can't believe that I'm still alive.**

**Mona: I can't believe you guys won't shut up!**

**Everyone stares at Mona.**

**Mona: .....WHAT? You were annoying me with the I can't believe stuff. I can't believe this is not butter, either. Such a weird name for butter, which is what it obviously is!**

**(The audience laughs)**

**PDA777: Can we please just end the episode already before this gets out of hand, again!**

**Mario: Yes, please!**

**(The audience laughs)**

**Luigi: Ok, that's it everyone!**

**Peach: See you guys on the next episode of 4 Heroes.**

**Wario: Next time, our guests will be Ashley and Red. Hopefully, it will go smoother unlike today's performance.**

**Daisy: I just like to say that I am sorry for beating you up so badly, Young Cricket. I just couldn't help myself.**

**Cricket: It is obviously my fault for being stupid. May I never do this again to any woman. I have definitely learned my lesson for the day.**

**Daisy: And probably for the whole week. So anyway, Until next time everyone, See ya!**

**(The audience cheers)**


	12. 7 Trials of Doom Part 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mario Characters or anything in the Mario world, Nintendo Does. **_

**PDA777: Hello, everyone. Welcome to next exciting episode of 4 Heroes. Here are your hosts, the Mario Heroes and the Wario Gang!**

**(The Audience Cheers!)**

**Mario: Yahoo! Welcome back everyone. It is great to be here.**

**Wario: Wahahaaa! And so are we, Mario!**

**Mona: I am sure that today's special guest will go 10 times smoothly then the last guest in the last episode.**

**(Everyone stares at Daisy)**

**Daisy: ...What? ..... Oh come on, he started it!**

**Luigi: Let's try to forget that day, please.**

**Peach: Luigi's right, let's bring out today's special guest.**

**Wario: Or should we say, guests! Our next exciting special guests for the day will be, Ashley and Red. Come on down you two.**

**(The Audience claps as Ashley and Red goes down to the stage)**

**Ashley: Hey thanks, everyone. I really love your show.**

**Mario: Aww, Ashley, you are sweet.**

**Ashley: Hehe, well, try listening to my song, and you'll get a different opinion, I guess (reference to Ashley's Song).**

**Wario: Ashley is a young witch who lives in a haunted mansion. She makes all kinds of spells and potions that do all sorts of effects. I remember one time where she made this potion for me. It turned me into a giant. Everyone feared me for about a few days. Luckily the effects only lasted for about an hour. **

**Ashley: Well, at least the potion was a success. I am not sure what I can use that potion for, in terms of a good use, but whatever. This is my pet, Red, he's my assistant. He's lived with me for about a year.**

**Red: Hello!**

**Ashley: You know what would be a good idea, if we could be a part of 4 Heroes. Wouldn't that be awesome?**

**Mario: Yes, it would. But, this is a Mario related story only. You guys would be considered WarioWare characters, and therefore wouldn't fit into this story at all. Except for Wario, since technically he was with us at first.**

**Wario: That's right, I'm both in Mario games and in my own games, Wahahahahaha!**

**Ashley: Oh, I see..... Wait! If you can be in their story, Wario, then why don't you show up there to do something?**

**PDA777: Because, Ashley, this story stars as Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy. He can't be a main character, though that doesn't mean he can't be in it. Well, I'll think of something for him that he can do, but not right now.**

**Ashley: Ok!**

**Mona: Alright Mario, let's get rollin with the episode.**

**Mario: Okey Dokey! In today's episode, we enter Bowser's Castle. But, we have to fight the 7 trials of Doom to get to him. We manage to get past the first 3 in this episode very strangely.**

**Ashley: Good luck with the episode!**

**Mario: Thanks! Lets-a-go!**

**Wario: Woo! This prologue is so much better than the last one.**

**Ashley: Sure was, I was worried about Cricket!**

**Red: I actually enjoyed him being beated up by Daisy.**

**Wario: Hey, that makes two of us.**

**PDA777: Enough of the talk about the incident, and follow me to the back. **

**Ashley: Oh, I always wondered where you guys go during the episode.**

**Wario: Trust me, it's awesome!**

**PDA777: Enjoy the episode!**

**(The audience claps!)**

* * *

_**Basic Stats: **_

Mario: Attack- 6

Defense- 3

Luigi: Attack- 4 (5) Attack +1 because of badge

Defense- 7 (6)Defense -1 because of badge

Peach: Attack- 2

Defense- 4

Daisy: Attack- 4

Defense- 3

**HP (Heart Points/Hit Points): **

Mario: 35/35

Luigi: 40/40

Peach: 30/30

Daisy: 40/40

FP (Flower Points): 50/50

SP (Star Points): 2/2 (16/16 bars)

TP (Team Points): 35/35

Badges: A. Spiny Badge (Mario)- The wearer of this badge can safely jump on spiky creatures and do damage to them without taking recoil damage.

B. Attack Up, Defense Down Badge (Luigi)- The wearer has their Defense decreased by 1, in exchange for their Attack increased by 1.

C. Slow Heart Badge (Peach)- The wearer recovers 1 Heart Point per turn.

D. Slow Flower Badge (Daisy)- The wearer recovers 1 Flower Point per turn.

Coins: 885

All: Level 5

Have- 1030 Experience total

Got- 280/500 Experience for the next level.

Need- 220 more Experience to the next level.

**Mario: **

Normal Attacks: Jump

Hammer

Fire

Special Attacks: A. Fireball Level 1 (8 Atk) (10% chance of Burn) (4 FP)

B. Super Jump Level 1 (11 Atk) (5 FP)

C. Super Jump Punch (4 Atk times 5) (7 FP)

Team Attacks: A. Fire/Thunder Barrage- (4 TP) Mario and Luigi charges their hands and throws many Fireballs and Thunder Balls into an opponent. Total Damage is 10 Atk. Has a 10% of Burn and a 10% of Stun.

**Luigi: **

Normal Attacks: Jump

Hammer

Thunder

Special Attacks: A. Thunder Spread Level 1 (4 Atk to all ground enemies) (Lower Defenses by 3 for 4 turns.) (6 FP)

B. Spring Jump Level 1 (11 Atk) (6 FP)

C. Super Fire Punch (15 Atk with a 25% Chance of Burn) (10 FP)

Team Attacks: A. Mega Pound Ground Jump- (5 TP) Mario and Luigi does a Super High jump in the Air. Mario throws Luigi in the Air even further up high, Mario comes down and does a jump that does 7 damage and Luigi does a Super Ground Pound that does 8 Damage and has a 30% chance of shrinking an opponent.

**Peach: **

Normal Attacks: Jump

Parasol

Heart

Special Attacks: A. Heart Attack Level 1 (5 Atk) (15% chance of stun) (4 FP)

B. Healing Kiss Level 1 (Heals 15 HP of an ally) (7 FP)

C. Attack Cheer Level 1 (Cheers an ally to increase Attack power by 2 for 3 turns.) (8 FP)

D. Parasol Beam (7 Atk) (5 FP)

Team Attacks: A. Heart/Flower Flourish- (4 TP) Peach and Daisy does a lovely dance and a bunch of painful Hearts and Flowers are showered into the opponents. 7 Damage to all enemies. Has a 20% Chance of causing Infatuation.

**Daisy: **

Normal Attacks: Jump

Parasol

Flower

Special Attacks: A. Flower Power Level 1 (7 Atk) (Pierces Defenses) (5 FP)

B. Protective Kiss Level 1 (Gives an ally a special protective barrier that blocks all status effect for 4 turns) (6 FP)

C. Crystal Shield (Protects an ally from all attacks for 2 Turns. Can't move next turn.) (9 FP)

Team Attacks: A. Kissing Recovery- (8 TP) Daisy and Peach kisses to Mario and Luigi and uses the energy themselves to restore all HP and FP by 10, and restores all status effects and prevents status effects for 2 Turns.

**Super Star Attacks: **

1. Diamond Star: Super Tremor- 2 Star Points required. They can do an attack that can cause 10 damage to all enemies on the ground, air, or ceiling.

2. ?

**Items: **

1. 13 Mushrooms- Restores 10 HP.

2. 6 Super Mushrooms- Restores 30 HP.

3. 1 1-UP Mushrooms- Revives a Fainted Ally with 1/2 HP remaining.

4. 1 Super 1-UP Mushroom- Revives a Fainted Ally with Full HP.

5. 1 Flower 1-Up Mushroom- Revives a Fainted Ally with 1/2 HP remaining and restores 10 FP.

6. 8 Honey- Restores 10 FP.

7. 5 Super Honey- Restores 30 FP.

8. 0 Apple- Restores 5 HP and 5 FP.

9. 1 Big Apple- Restores 12 HP, 12 FP, and 2 TP.

10. 3 Potions- Restores 10 TP

11. 1 Super Potion- Restores 25 TP.

12. 1 Hyper Potion- Restores 50 TP.

13. 1 Mini-Star- Restores 2 SP.

14. 5 White Herbs- Cure All Negative Stats Affects of one ally.

15. 0 Cloud- 50/50 Chance of Dodging attacks for 2 Turns

16. 1 POW Blocks- All Enemies take 3 Damage and all Turtle enemies are flipped over. All air Turtle enemies are forced to the ground. All enemies on the ceiling are forced either into the air or ground.

17. 0 Lightning- Does 5 piercing damage to all enemies.

**Tactical Abilities**

A. Defenders:

1. Defend- Increases Defense by 1 for a Turn. Also restores 1 TP.

2. Super Defend (1 FP)- Increases Defense by 3 for a Turn. Also restores 3 TP.

3. Mega Defend- ???

4. Ultimate Defend- ???

5. Mastery Defend- ???

B. Chargers: 

6. Charge (1 FP)- It charges up power by +2 Attack, can be used infinitely, and is stacked. However, it takes up one turn.

7. Super Charge (3 FP)- Attack power is charged up by 5 per use.

8. Mega Charge- ???

9. Ultimate Charge- ???

10. Mastery Charge- ???

C. Appealers: 

11. Appeal- It restores 1/2 of a Star point or 4 bars. There are 8 bars in a star point, and 1/8 of that bar is restored each turn that passes.

12. Super Appeal- ???

13. Mega Appeal- ???

14. Ultimate Appeal- ???

15. Mastery Appeal- ???

D. Dippers: 

16. Double Dip (3 FP)- Allows the use of 2 items at once.

17. Triple Dip- ???

18. Quad Dip- ???

19. 5-Star Dipper- ???

E. Speeders:

20. Speedy User- ???

21. Super Speedy User- ???

22. Super Sonic Speedy User- ???

23. Hyper Sonic Speedy User- ???

24. Team Speedy User- ???

25. Team Super Speedy User- ???

26. Team Hyper Speedy User- ???

F. Other:

27. Run- Run from a battle, but can't run from Boss Battles.

**Status Effects: **

1. Burn- When burned, it doesn't disappear after a certain number of turns. You take 1 Damage every time a round (everyone attacks) ends. Also, your Attack gets decreased by 1.

2. Stun- The opponent is unable to move for a certain number of turns. They can't attack or do any action.

3. Infatuation- This word means falling in love. The opponent has a 50 Chance of doing any action. This effect does not disappear after a certain number of rounds, but will only disappear if the caster/all casters have fainted. This effect will not work against members of the same gender as the caster/casters; if all the casters are the same gender, the side-effect applies; if all the casters are not the same gender, the side-effect is void, and any one can be infatuated.

4. Shrink- The opponent is half his size and the normal attack power is reduced in 1/2. Special, Team, and Super Star Attacks are not affected by the effects of Shrink. Wears off after a certain number of rounds.

**Other Effects: **

1. Danger/Peril- This shows that you are very low in HP. Danger is 2-5 HP left, while Peril is 1 HP left. Special things can happen if this low in Health.

2. Mysterious Force- Very unknown where this energy comes from. This came so far after facing a huge boss battle where all there energy was restored, or when Mario wanted to protect Peach so much, that it cancelled FP cost for a Special attack. Some say it's the stars in the sky that gives our Heroes blessings on unexpected, yet very helpful times. Could it possibly be the Star Spirits? No one knows as of yet!

3. Critical Hit- For that attack, does two times the damage. Has a very, very small chance of activation (First Seen in Episode 4).

4. Piercing- Means that when damage is done, it goes through the defenses, meaning the defense isn't applied with the attack.

5. Note about Super Star Attacks- All Super Star Attacks goes through defenses unless of a special condition.

6. Leveling up Special Moves- When moves level up, they get stronger/higher effects. But, the move may cost more FP.

7. Leveling up Team Moves- Same as above, but with TP.

* * *

**Episode 11: 7 Trials of Doom Part 1**

Our Heroes are in the deep and dangerous depths of Bowser's Castle. As they enter, the gate closes, and our Heroes get an announcement from Bowser.

Bowser (off-screen over an intercom)- "Mwahahahaha! Greetings Mario Heroes! It looks like you got past my guardians without too much trouble. I'm sure you all are looking forward to fighting me and my assistants. Well guess what, you can't do that yet!"

Mario- "Why not, Bowser?"

Bowser- "Because, Mario, I need to see if you are truly worthy of even getting to me. You don't expect to reach me easily, do you?

Luigi- "Why would you, you are a bad guy, right?"

Bowser- "That's exactly the reason. So, to prove your worth, you must get past the 7 Trials of Doom!"

Peach- "What's the 7 Trials of Doom?"

Bowser- "I'm glad you asked me that, Princess. The 7 Trials of Doom are special boss rooms, where you must fight all 7 bosses in order to reach me. I wanna make sure you get here, so I am giving you a little bit of help."

Daisy- "You are gonna help us?"

Bowser- "What? Just because I have been your long time enemies, doesn't mean I can't play honorably, at least whenever I feel like it."

Daisy- "So, what are we gonna get?"

Bowser- "If you manage to beat the 6th trial, there will be a Healing Pad for you, because the last boss, next to me, is a real doozy. If you beat the last trial, not only will you get a chance to heal, but there is also a shop for you. Cause, I'm sure you will have a buttload of coins when you get up here."

Luigi- "Why are you giving us a shop?"

Bowser- "Because, I wanna make sure to finish all of you off in your full power. And besides, there is a special surprise that awaits your eyes to see once you reach me."

Mario- "This'll me fun, Bowser!"

Bowser- "Hoho, yes it will, Mario! I wish you all, the best of luck! You'll need it! Mwahahahahahahaha!" (Transmission ended!)

Peach- "Mario, can we really do this?"

Mario- "Of course we can. If we stick together and truly work as a unison, then we can win!"

Daisy- "Don't worry, Peachy! We have the power of the Diamond Star at our side. We can't possibly lose."

Luigi- "Yeah! I'm ready to go!"

Peach- "Luigi.... Ok, I'm ready as well!"

Mario- "Then, lets-a-go!"

Luigi, Peach, Daisy- "YEAH!"

Our Heroes start their journey to the top of the castle.

---

Meanwhile, outside the castle!

The Blue Figure- "Hmm, it seems as if they started raiding the castle. I wonder if they will be ok."

Suddenly, Yoshi, Mario's best friend, showed up nearby the blue figure.

Yoshi- (clears throat) "So, you must be one the Mario talks about."

TBF- "You heard about me?"

"Yes, I heard from Mario and his friends that you seem to be kind of close."

"Sure am!"

"For how long?"

"About a few months actually!"

"I wanna help them, where are they?"

"In Bowser's Castle already!"

"So, can we go in?"

"No, not yet! We should wait for the right time. Only, when they are needed the most."

"...Hey, what's that you're holding."

"The Sapphire Star."

"That must be an important item."

"It sure is. I wanna give this to them. And I wanna help them in battle, too. But, patience is important, too."

"Yeah, so, I guess waiting is our only option at this point."

They wait until the time is right!

-----

And back to the Heroes!

Daisy- "This is rare! I hardly ever get to look around Bowser's Castle. The only times I've been in here is during friendly competitions."

Mario- "You know, Bowser did redecorate this whole castle. It's a lot different than the last time I came here, which was not too long ago."

Peach- "I can't believe the number of changes this castle can take on."

Luigi- "Or how it ever gets rebuilt so quickly if it gets destroyed."

Mario- "So many mysterious... Oh look, it's a door?"

Luigi- "It's quite big....should we go in?"

Daisy- "If I had to guess, this must be the first of the trials."

Mario- "You may be right, so let's go in!"

The Mario Heroes opened the door, and inside it contains a Red Room with a Giant 7 at the floor.

Peach- "What is up with this Red room? Its color is hideous! Well, I love the color Red, but why is this room colored red?"

Daisy- "And what's up with this giant 7 on the floor? Is it supposed to indicate something?"

"Greetings Mario Heroes!"

Mario- "Whoa, who are you guys?"

In the room, 4 Gold colored Bom-ombs are standing in the center.

"We are the Golden Bom-ombs. We are the toughest Bom-ombs around!"

Mario- "Is that so?"

"Yes it is! And if you want to proceed to the next room, you must defeat us. This is the first trial of the 7. As you can see, there is a Giant 7 at the floorboard. That indicates what rank of trial this is. The rank will be higher as you proceed throughout the doors."

Mario- "Well then, if that's the case, then let's fight!"

"We're gonna blow you all up to pieces!"

Mario Heroes Vs. Golden Bom-ombs Battle begins!

-------

Golden Bom-ombs times 4:

HP: 50

Atk: 6

Def: 1

Special attacks- Explosive Party: When a Bom-omb reaches 50% health left, they go into explosive mode. Any Fire attack will instantly blow them up in this mode. Any nearby bom-omb will blow up as well. But, if they remain alive during explosive mode, they attack a Hero that does 15 pierce damage, but they instantly lose.

_**Round 1: **_

**Mario's Turn (35/35 HP)**- Mario used Jump on G. Bomb A (45/50 HP).

**Luigi's Turn (40/40 HP)**- Luigi used Thunder Spread (44/50 FP). G. Bomb A (42/50 HP), G. Bomb B, C, D (47/50 HP). All enemies have their defenses lowered by 3 for four turns.

**Peach's Turn (30/30 HP)**- Peach used Parasol Beam (39/50 FP) on G. Bomb C (40/50 HP).

**Daisy's Turn (40/40 HP) (Slow Flower: 40/50 FP)**- Daisy used Parasol on G. Bomb C (36/50 HP).

**Golden Bom-omb A's Turn (45/50 HP) (-3 defenses for 4 turns)**- G. Bom-omb A attacks Luigi (40/40 HP).

**Golden Bom-omb B's Turn (47/50 HP) (-3 defenses for 4 turns)**- G. Bom-omb B attacks Peach (28/30 HP).

**Golden Bom-omb C's Turn (36/50 HP) (-3 defenses for 4 turns)**- G. Bom-omb C attacks Peach (26/30 HP).

**Golden Bom-omb D's Turn**- (**47/50 HP) (-3 defenses for 4 turns)**- G. Bom-omb D attacks Mario (32/35 HP).

_**Round 2: **_

**Mario's Turn (32/35 HP)**- Mario used Super Jump Punch (33/50 FP) on G. Bomb A (25/50 HP). "Finish them, bro!"

**Luigi's Turn (40/40 HP)**- "My pleasure, Mario!" Luigi used Super Fire Punch (23/50 FP) on G. Bomb A (10/50 HP). Golden Bom-omb A exploded and fainted. The Explosion cause B to explode as well. Its explosion cause C to explode, too. Finally, C's explode made D explode!"

The Mario Heroes won the battle very quickly!

Exp. Gained: 200!

480/500 exp collected.

20 exp is needed for the next level!

Coins received: 50

Items received:

1 Bomb Buster (New)- Does 5 piercing damage to all enemies.

1 White Herb

1 Mental Herb (New)- Snaps a person out of infatuation state.

--------

The Bom-ombs were quickly destroyed. And the door to the next room opens.

Mario- "Look, the door to next trial is opened."

Luigi- "I'm ready for more, come on then!"

The Heroes proceeded to the 2nd trial.

And inside was another Big room with another Giant Door at the other side. Here, it was a big blue room with a Giant 6 on the floor.

And the enemies, they're the 3 Elite Koopatrolls.

Elite Koopatroll- "Greetings, Mario Heroes. We are the 3 Elite Koopatrolls. This is the 2nd of the seven trials of doom. We are tough, so be prepared! Are you ready to fight?"

Mario- "You bet!"

E. Koopatroll- "Then, let's fight!"

Mario Heroes vs The Elite Koopatrolls begins.

-----

Elite Koopatrolls:

Haha, they're stats doesn't matter, and you're about to find out why shortly.

_**Round 1:**_

**Mario's Turn (32/35 HP)**- "Hey look, there's a switch in the back of them."

E. Koopatroll A- "Mario, please, DO NOT jump on that switch."

"I was about to say to try not to accidentally hit that switch if it wasn't suppose to be there, but hehehehe!"

Mario used Jump on the switch. The 3 Elite Koopatrolls was sprang up high in the air, and back into the ground, doing so much damage to them, that they fainted.

E. Koopatroll A- "Ugh, me and my stupid mouth!"

The Mario Heroes won even quicker than last time!

Exp. Gained- 250

500/500 exp reached! Level up to Level 6!!! All stats are fully healed!

230/750 exp gained.!

520 exp needed for the next level!

Coins received- 150

Items received- None!

Mario: Attack- 6

Defense- 3+1=4

Luigi: Attack- 4 (5) Attack +1 because of badge

Defense- 7+1=8 (6+1=7)Defense -1 because of badge

Peach: Attack- 2+1=3

Defense- 4

Daisy: Attack- 4+1=5

Defense- 3

Mario: 35/35 40/40

Luigi: 40/40 45/45

Peach: 30/30 35/35

Daisy: 40/40 45/45

FP: 50/50 60/60

TP: 35/35 40/40

-------

Unluckiness has sprung into the Koopatrolls, as the Mario Heroes can now proceed to the 3rd trial.

----

In the third trial, it contains another big door, a Yellow room, and a big 5 in the floor.

The enemies are 4 Dark Guys!

Dark Guy- "Mario Heroes, you have reached your end. This is the third trial of doom. We are the 4 Dark Guys. There's no way you will beat us easily."

Daisy- "With the luck we've been getting, what can happen?"

Mario Heroes VS Dark Guy begins!

------

Once again, stats won't matter!

**Mario's Turn (40/40)**- "Now, let's see what attack I should start with....."

Suddenly, a Girl came falling from the sky. The Mario Heroes went up to her.

Mario- "Hey, are you ok?"

Girl- "Yes, I'm fine."

Mario- "Who are you?"

Elesis- "I am Elesis, the Knight of the Grand Chase Club. What is this place?"

Mario- "The Mushroom Kingdom!"

Elesis- "Woops, wrong world then. Sorry about that! I was trying to get to my friends. When all of a sudden, I fell from the sky. Hey, I need to get back to them. But first, let me help you out here."

She gathers magic in order to do a special attack.

Elesis- "..... CHAOS SAVIOR!" She uses her swords to do multiple slashes to the Dark Guys, then finishes them with a powerful beam slash."

Mario- "Wow, thanks a lot!"

Elesis- "No problem. Bye now!"

Elesis left and the Dark guys have instantly fainted.

Dark Guys- "Curses, why have we fallen so quickly? I knew we should have drunk an energy drink before coming here!"

The Mario Heroes won without having to do anything!!!

Exp gained: 500

730/750 received!

20 exp needed for the next level!

Coins gained: 250

Items received: 1 Sword Booster (new)- Increases all Allies attack power by 2 for 3 turns.

Special Items received: Mystery Prize- An unknown item that will only open after a certain period of time.

-------

The Dark guys were defeated, and the door to the 4th trial opened.

Daisy- "Ok, whatever is going on here, it is awesome!"

Luigi- "Yeah, what weird luck we've been having. The first trial only lasted 2 turns. The second trial we didn't have to attack them directly to win. The third trial we didn't have to do anything. You know, maybe the next trial will have no enemies at all."

Mario- "Luigi, that was just coincidence that this all happen. Believe me when I say that we will not be as lucky the next four trials."

Peach- "Mario's right, Luigi. We were lucky these first three trials, but we really need to get serious starting in the next one."

Luigi- "Yeah, I was suspected that."

Mario- "Well, we better get moving."

And one last thing before the end.

Blue Figure- "Did you see what I just saw?"

Yoshi- "Yes I did. I just saw a girl holding two swords falling down to the castle, and then jumping back out of it and into the sky."

Blue Figure- "This world is soooo weird!"

Yoshi- "Agreed!"

The Mario Heroes have gain tremendous luck these first couple of trials, but they will surely not get lucky with the next four. What will happen next? Stay tuned.

* * *

**PDA777: Ok, and we are finished! So, how was it Ashley?**

**Ashley: Very lucky and pretty funny!**

**Red: I loved it when those Koopatrolls got sprang up and fell in their faces.**

**Wario: Me too, that was awesome and hilarious.**

**Mario: Well, thank you for joining us for this episode, Ashley, but we are out time.**

**Peach: That's it for the episode, everybody.**

**Daisy: Tune it next time for the next 4 Heroes!**

**Wario: Next time, our guests will be Dribble & Spitz.**

**Mona: Until next time, See ya!**

**(The audience claps)**


	13. HS: Fireworks for the Worse!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mario Characters or anything in the Mario world, Nintendo Does. **_

**PDA777: Happy July 4th to all Americans. Welcome to the special 4th of July Holiday edition of 4 Heroes. We're gonna celebrate with a bang. Here are your hosts, the Mario Heroes and the Wario Gang.**

**(The Audience Cheers!)**

**Mario: Yahoo! Happy July 4th!**

**Wario: Wahahaha! I am so exciting! We're gonna party all day long. Wahahaha!**

**Luigi: So, what's your plan for July 4th, Wario?**

**Wario: Well, I'm gonna throw a huge party at the party mansion. It's this big building that was created for special celebrations like this.**

**Mona: And at the end of it all, it will be Fireworks hour for the win!**

**Peach: That's sounds like a real blast.**

**Wario: It sure is!**

**Daisy: So, any special guests today?**

**Wario: Just for this occasion, we decided to bring back our first special guests. Please give a warm welcome to our returning guests, Kat & Ana!**

**(The Audience Cheers!)**

**Kat & Ana: This is so awesome! We get to come back as guests again!**

**Mona: We did say that you two would come here another time.**

**Daisy: So girls, what are your plans for 4th of July?**

**Kat & Ana: We plan on helping with the huge fireworks. It's gonna be huge!**

**PDA777: I'm sure it will.**

**Mario: So, let's get right on to the special. For the 4th of July Special, we prepare for the party of the year for July 4th. But things get wierded out as a mysterious alien group returns and plans to ruin everything. Fortunately, an unexpected ally helps out in defeating them.**

**Peach: Sounds like we're ready to party. Let's go everyone!**

**Wario: This is gonna be great, I'm sure.**

**PDA777: It sure will. Let's go everyone!**

**Kat & Ana: Ok!**

**PDA777: Enjoy the special!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**July 4th Special: Fireworks for the Worse**

On a bright and fantastic morning for the Mushroom Kingdom, our Heroes have woken up one morning to realize...

Mario- "Holy crap, its July 4th/Independance Day for America!"

Waking up in Peach's Castle, Mario and friends ate, got dressed, and went out to get started with the day.

Of course, you should realize that the party will be in Peach's Castle, which is why invitations were sent in one week in advance to everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Mario and friends were out shopping to get the last things needed to decorate the castle.

Peach- "Mario, didn't I tell you to get all of the things needed before this day came?"

Mario- "Yeah, but I was busy with the fireworks. Which is why I asked Luigi and Daisy to get the stuff for me!"

Luigi- "Sorry bro, but we had other plans."

Mario- "What other plans could you possibly have to not get the things we needed?"

Luigi- "Uh....our date!"

Mario- "LUIGI!"

Luigi- (jumped) "Sorry, bro. I sort of forgot. We were too busy with our date to do it."

Daisy- "Yeah, things like this happen all the time."

Peach- "Which is why doing things in advance makes it easier for us, so that we don't have to wait until the last minute to get the things we need."

Luigi- "I blame Toad for this!"

They got everything they needed, and they didn't have to pay for it as well.

Cashier- "Princess, you don't have to pay for this stuff. If you need this to setup for the party, then there's no reason to have to pay up the precious money you need for it."

Peach- "Thank you, you are so kind."

Mario- "Yeah, thanks a lot buddy!"

---

Our Heroes drove back to the Castle, and they started decorating the whole castle.

Peach- "Mario, can you please get the toads to help us out here."

Mario- "Sorry, sweetie, but all of the toads have the day off today, remember?"

Peach- "Darnit, this is exactly why this should have been done sooner."

Luigi- "If you need some help, I called on two people which will be of assistance!"

Peach- "Really, who?"

The doorbell rang! Daisy opened the door and Yoshi along with the blue figure was seen (Hero yet to be revealed in the storyline, won't give his name away yet!).

B. Guy- "Why, hello there, Princess Daisy!"

Daisy- (happy gasp) "Oh my gosh, it's you and Yoshi. What are you two doing here?"

Yoshi- "We came by, because Luigi said that you needed our help decorating the castle."

Daisy- "Luigi is such a great boyfriend!"

The three came down the stairs and saw them.

Mario- "Hey, it's been a while, old friend. Yoshi, it's been a while, too."

Yoshi- "Hi Mario!

B. Guy- "Greetings, Mario!"

Luigi- "So, you guys made it. We really need you to help us, because the toads are all on break time today."

B. Guy- "Of course, we would be happy to help you guys."

Peach- "Thank you so much, come on in and we'll give to you the things that we need you to do."

---

And so, our Heroes continued the decoration throughout the entire castle, along with the help of B. Guy and Yoshi. After about 2 hours, their work was done.

Luigi- "Okay, we're done! Phew, I'm tired."

Daisy- "Come on, Luigi, this kind of work shouldn't make you tired so quickly. You went through tough adventures in the past for crying out loud."

Luigi- "Well, yeah, but I haven't been in those kinds of adventures in over a year. A Hero that doesn't warm-up for work often gets tired easily."

Daisy- (sigh) "Whatever!"

Peach- "Now that everything is finished, we can finally relax!"

Mario- "Thank goodness!"

Peach- "Oh, and thank you guys so much for the help. It would have taken us another hour or two without your help."

B. Guy- "It's a pleasure, Princess!"

Yoshi- "I'll always be willing to help you guys out!"

Peach- "You guys are so sweet!"

-----

It's now 6:00 P.M. and everyone is starting to gather to the castle for the party.

A lot of people are inside the castle. Everyone from the inside and outside is now hearing Peach's announcements.

Peach- "I like everyone to gather your attention to me for a few moments."

After everyone settled...

Peach- "Thank you! Now, I like to thank you all for coming to this party. Though this might seem weird that we are celebrating something that has nothing related to this world, it should still be done. After all, Americans are in an important part of our lives. Not to mention that they are our creators. So, we like to thank them and also the people outside of America who created us!"

Everyone claps!

Peach- "Also, I have one more announcement to make. The Fireworks festival begins at 11:00 all the way to midnight. So, you better make sure to watch this wherever you are in town. Thank you!"

Everyone cheers!

Meanwhile, up in the skies, lies an old enemy of the Mario Bros, Fawful, from the Mario & Luigi series.

Fawful- "Grrr, it's those pesky Mario Bros. So, those two are enjoying a party down there, eh? Well, not for long! What their about to experience is sooo shocking, they just might cut the cheese! HAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE FURY!!!!"

And, by pressing a single button, some Shroom sauces appeared. They beamed down to the ground and the Shrooms, from Mario & Luigi Partners in Time, returned to ruin the party.

Everyone noticed and got scared. Chaos was forming as the party was being ruined.

Soon afterwards, the Mario Bros. came to rescue, and became in shock of who was ruining the party. Same with Peach!

Mario- "Wait....Luigi, are you seeing...what I'm seeing?"

Luigi- "If you mean that I see those Shrooms, which was all suppose to be destroyed from a long time ago, then yes I do."

Peach- "Why are they back?"

Daisy- "And who exactly are they?"

Luigi- "Sweetie, did you not remember the story about these guys. Those are the Shrooms, the evil mushroom monsters that almost took over the past and present."

Daisy- "Oh, I remember!"

Mario- "We can't just stand here, we have to attack them."

Luigi- "Yeah, let's get them!"

The 4 Heroes unite their powers and defeated the shrooms piece by piece.

When enough of them was destroyed, Fawful appeared before them.

Fawful- "As expected from you pesky Mario Bros."

Mario- "Fawful? You're here again?"

Fawful- "That's right, Mario. I'm here to get my revenge, again!"

Luigi- "Haven't you learned your lesson by now."

Fawful- "You may have ruined both Cackletta's plans and my plans, but I will never give up!"

Peach- "How did you know about the Shrooms? And how did you bring them back?"

Fawful- "I've known about these Shrooms for quite a while now! They were the evil that took place after Cackletta was gone. After my Super plan has failed greatly, I made a new plan. Using my awesome brain, I have came up with the idea of remaking these shrooms and their spaceships. I couldn't make so many of them, but I thought as much so I can get my revenge."

Mario- "You will never defeat us!"

Fawful- "Oh no! Now watch, as I will become the most powerful of all of my forms!"

Previously, his most powerful transformation was Dark Fawful. Now, he has become Super Dark Fawful.

S. Dark Fawful- "I HAVE FURY! You will fall to my power!"

As the 4 Heroes did the best they could, it wasn't enough to defeat him.

S. Dark Fawful- "I HAVE LOTS OF FURY! And, I finally defeated the Mario Bros at last. But, why do I have a feeling I have missed something. Something......big and strong and looks like a Koopa."

"Why don't try looking over here, you Fury piece of trash!"

Bowser jumped down from his ride, and surprisingly came to the rescue.

Mario- "...Bowser? Is that you?"

Bowser- "You betcha, Mario! Hey, listen up you stinkball, the only one who's gonna defeat Mario is me. You got that? So, you will either leave, or I'll roast you again!"

Mario- "Bowser saving us....I don't know if I should be grateful or scared!"

S. Dark Fawful- "HAHAHAHA! Ah, yes, now I remember. You, Bowser, you're that big oaf who also got in the way of my plans. I will destroy you like I did with Mario!"

Mario- "Careful, Bowser! He's a lot stronger this time!"

Bowser- "Yeah, I can tell. Anyone who defeats you has to be extremely strong. But, I should be able to handle this."

S. Dark Fawful- "Prepare to lose, Bowser!"

---

After a while, Bowser is getting tired.

S. Dark Fawful- "Aww, what's the master, Bowser? Am I too much for you? HAHAHAHAHA!"

Bowser- (panting) "This is harder than I thought."

Mario- (still hurt and gets up slowly) "Bowser, if you need some help in defeating him, I can do that!"

Bowser- "What can you possibly do? You're tired! You can't fight anymore, unless you have some Mushrooms."

Mario- "I don't have any, but I do have something that might help you greatly."

Mario brings out a Fire Flower.

Bowser- "Isn't that your power-up?"

Mario- "Yeah, but since you use Fire powers, too, it should work for you as well. Here!"

Mario threw the Fire Flower to Bowser, who ate it and changed into Fire Bowser.

His shell color is now Red and is surrounded by a Red Firey aura.

Fire Bowser- "Whoa! I feel more powerful!"

Mario- "Good luck, Bowser."

S. Dark Fawful- "It doesn't matter what you look like. You can't defeat me! HAHAHAHA!"

Fire Bowser- "Well see about that, ugly!"

S. Dark Fawful- "I HAVE FURY!"

-----

The battle rages on! Bowser and Fawful clashed with each other's powers. Finally, Fawful is starring to get tired as well.

S. Dark Fawful- "No, how can lose to someone like you?"

Fire Bowser- "We did once, they apparently did twice!"

S. Dark Fawful- "Well, doesn't matter. I'm gonna use my most powerful attack. Say your prayers, Bowser. HAHAHAHA!"

Fawful prepares for his ultimate attack, the Darkafier Beam!

Fire Bowser- "I won't let you win!"

Bowser also prepares the Magma Fire Breath.

Both of them fired their attacks. It seems even for the moment, but Bowser gave it everything he has, and as the result, Fawful got burned to ashes. The devastating power turned him back to his normal form!

Fawful- "Dang.... I no longer have fury."

He fell to the ground defeated! Bowser picked and starred twirling him in the air.

Fire Bowser- "Goodbye, ugly! We better not see you around again!"

He threw him with all of his might, and he was thrown very far in the air and up into the sky, never to be seen again for now.

Mario- "Bowser, you did it!"

Fire Bowser- "No, we did it, Mario!"

Mario and Fire Bowser smiled at each other.

Fire Bowser used the last of his Fire powers to restore the energy of all the Heroes. Luigi, Peach, and Daisy woke up refreshed!

Luigi- "Hey, I fell great!"

Daisy- "Me too!"

Peach- "AHHHHH!"

Luigi- "What is it, Peach?"

Peach- (shivers) "It's B-b-b-b-bowser!"

Luigi- (jumped) "Whoa!"

Mario- "Hey guys, chillout. Bowser rescued us!"

Luigi- "Really? Phew, that's a relief!"

Peach- "Why would you help us?"

Bowser- "One, so that I would be the one to defeat Mario and not anyone else. Two, because I wanted to get back that ugly Fawful for the past things that he did to me."

Daisy- "Wow, even old rivals can be helpful."

Bowser- "Hey, if anything would happen to the Mushroom Kingdom or Mario, my life would probably be meaningless."

Peach- (smiles and approaches him) "Well, it doesn't matter now. You may be still evil, and we despise you.... but that was sweet for helping us out. Thank you! (she kisses him in cheek)

Bowser- (blushes) "Aww, Peach!"

Peach giggles!

Mario- "Say Bowser, would you like to join us for the 4th of July party?"

Bowser- "Boy, would I?"

Luigi- "But, the party is ruined. Those stupid aliens destroyed a lot of the outside decorations!"

Daisy- "Don't worry, Luigi, we can fix it back up!"

Peach- "Sure, as long as Bowser helps us!"

Bowser- "Well, just this one time!"

Mario- "Okay, let's-a-go!"

-----

After the outside was redecorated, our Heroes and Bowser parties continues on! Bowser seems to really be having a good time, and even got to dance once with Peach. While they danced...

Peach- "Wow, Bowser, I'm surprised you dance so well!"

Bowser- "Well, I did took a couple of dancing lessons a long time ago just in case."

Peach- "I am actually starring to like you a little more... just a little!"

Bowser- "That makes me happy!"

---

Finally, 10:59 is reached, and the Fireworks Party is about to begin.

Our Heroes and Bowser stand before the fireworks, as Mario is about to light it up. But, he stopped for the moment, and thought of an idea!

Mario- "Bowser, why don't you light up the fireworks!"

Bowser- "Uh, really? Is it ok to do that?"

Peach- "Sure, as long as you don't overdo it with the fire!"

Bowser- "....Okay!"

Bowser used the right amount of fire to light up the fireworks, as they started to lift off. Beautiful and colorful fireworks are seen, lighting up the night sky. Our Heroes and Bowser went up to the balcony to see it up close and as high as possibly.

Everyone in town is amazed by the fireworks in the sky.

Bowser's happiness became peaked at the moment, and started to respect the Mario Heroes a little more.

Bowser- "You know, I'm starring to think about my life. I never enjoyed things like this back at my castle."

Peach- "Is it possible that you can stop your evil ways and become a good guy?"

Bowser- "I could, but not yet. I still have evil deep inside my heart. I don't know if I will ever change. No matter how many times I am defeated by you, Mario, I didn't give up then and I am not going to now. But....only during certain parties, sports events, world in trouble and not by my doing, and special events like these, is when I decided that I will not be evil for that time!"

Mario- "Why don't we forget about that for the while, and just enjoy the fireworks!"

Bowser- "That sounds like my kind of plan!"

For the rest of the hour, they enjoy the beautiful fireworks in the nightsky. And though Bowser will still remain evil for now, he enjoyed having fun!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PDA777: And, we are done! So, how was the episode?**

**Mario: It was super! And seeing Bowser in his Fire form for the first time was really cool!**

**Wario: You know, Mario, from the past I used to really dislike you a lot, especially since we were rivals. But, I'm glad the life I am enjoyed has changed my ways.**

**Mona: Even more so once me and Wario gets married!**

**Kat & Ana: We are looking forward to that.**

**Luigi: And so are we!**

**Peach: Alright, thank you everyone for watching the 4th of July special of 4 Heroes.**

**Daisy: Until next time, See ya!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


	14. 7 Trials of Doom Part 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mario Characters or anything in the Mario world, Nintendo Does. **_

**PDA777: Hello everyone. It's been a looooooong time since I made another 4 Heroes. But, I have another one ready for all of you. Now, here are your hosts, the Mario Heroes and the Wario Gang!**

**(The Audience Cheers!)**

**Mario: Hello, it's-a-me Mario! Welcome back to our show!**

**Luigi: Yahoooo! It's great to be back here again!**

**Peach: What's up, everyone?**

**Daisy: YEAH! It's about time!**

**Wario: Wahahahahaaaa! 4 Heroes is back in action!**

**Mona: I hope everyone is doing fine today!**

**Mario: So Wario, how's everything going with you and Mona?**

**Wario: Great! Things are getting better between us.**

**Mona: Although, there were a couple of silly arguments we had about the WarioWare business.**

**Daisy: Well, I hope it's doing well.**

**PDA777: Okay, Wario, time to bring out our guests! **

**Wario: Okay! Today's guests from Diamond City are Dribble and Spitz! Come on down you two!**

**(The Audience claps as Dribble and Spitz goes down to the stage)**

**Dribble: Woooooohoooooo! It's great to be here!**

**Spitz: We love this show!**

**Wario: Dribble and Spitz are the Video Game developers of my company! Wahahaha, and they do an excellent job at it, too! They are also Sci-Fi loving Taxi drivers!**

**Dribble: That's right, we can take you anywhere in no time, for a fee of course.**

**Daisy: It's kind of strange to see a Cat and Dog get along!**

**Dribble: Well, me and my partner Spitz have been buddies for a long time. But, that doesn't mean we always do.**

**Spitz: Dribble can be a bit of a pain when it comes to food. If he doesn't get his fill for the day, he gets angry, and he may even blame me for it!**

**Mona: What a shame!**

**Mario: Okay, so let's get down to business. In today's episode, we continue on our climb through three more of the Trials of Doom.**

**Luigi: Let's-a-go, everyone!**

**Peach: Talk to you guys, later!**

**Daisy: You guys have a great time!**

**Wario: So, you two come with us to the back, where we watch the show!**

**Dribble: Great, I hope there's plenty of food there!**

**PDA777: (sweatdrops) Don't worry, there's plenty of food for our guests!**

**Spitz: I hope so!**

**Mona: Hey PDA, why don't you show the people in the audience and our viewers where we go for watching the show!**

**PDA777: You mean the relaxation chamber? Sure, but in another episode! So, enjoy the episode, everybody!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

_**Basic Stats: **_

Mario: Attack- 6

Defense- 4

Luigi: Attack- 4 (5) Attack +1 because of badge

Defense- 8 (7)Defense -1 because of badge

Peach: Attack- 3

Defense- 4

Daisy: Attack- 5

Defense- 3

**HP (Heart Points/Hit Points): **

Mario: 40/40

Luigi: 45/45

Peach: 35/35

Daisy: 45/45

FP (Flower Points): 60/60

SP (Star Points): 2/2 (16/16 bars)

TP (Team Points): 40/40

Badges: A. Spiny Badge (Mario)- The wearer of this badge can safely jump on spiky creatures and do damage to them without taking recoil damage.

B. Attack Up, Defense Down Badge (Luigi)- The wearer has their Defense decreased by 1, in exchange for their Attack increased by 1.

C. Slow Heart Badge (Peach)- The wearer recovers 1 Heart Point per turn.

D. Slow Flower Badge (Daisy)- The wearer recovers 1 Flower Point per turn.

Coins: 1085

All: Level 6

Have- 1980 Experience total

Got- 730/750 Experience for the next level.

Need- 20 more Experience to the next level.

**Mario: **

Normal Attacks: Jump

Hammer

Fire

Special Attacks: A. Fireball Level 1 (8 Atk) (10% chance of Burn) (4 FP)

B. Super Jump Level 1 (11 Atk) (5 FP)

C. Super Jump Punch (4 Atk times 5) (7 FP)

Team Attacks: A. Fire/Thunder Barrage- (4 TP) Mario and Luigi charges their hands and throws many Fireballs and Thunder Balls into an opponent. Total Damage is 10 Atk. Has a 10% of Burn and a 10% of Stun.

**Luigi: **

Normal Attacks: Jump

Hammer

Thunder

Special Attacks: A. Thunder Spread Level 1 (4 Atk to all ground enemies) (Lower Defenses by 3 for 4 turns.) (6 FP)

B. Spring Jump Level 1 (11 Atk) (6 FP)

C. Super Fire Punch (15 Atk with a 25% Chance of Burn) (10 FP)

Team Attacks: A. Mega Pound Ground Jump- (5 TP) Mario and Luigi does a Super High jump in the Air. Mario throws Luigi in the Air even further up high, Mario comes down and does a jump that does 7 damage and Luigi does a Super Ground Pound that does 8 Damage and has a 30% chance of shrinking an opponent.

**Peach: **

Normal Attacks: Jump

Parasol

Heart

Special Attacks: A. Heart Attack Level 1 (5 Atk) (15% chance of stun) (4 FP)

B. Healing Kiss Level 1 (Heals 15 HP of an ally) (7 FP)

C. Attack Cheer Level 1 (Cheers an ally to increase Attack power by 2 for 3 turns.) (8 FP)

D. Parasol Beam (7 Atk) (5 FP)

Team Attacks: A. Heart/Flower Flourish- (4 TP) Peach and Daisy does a lovely dance and a bunch of painful Hearts and Flowers are showered into the opponents. 7 Damage to all enemies. Has a 20% Chance of causing Infatuation.

**Daisy: **

Normal Attacks: Jump

Parasol

Flower

Special Attacks: A. Flower Power Level 1 (7 Atk) (Pierces Defenses) (5 FP)

B. Protective Kiss Level 1 (Gives an ally a special protective barrier that blocks all status effect for 4 turns) (6 FP)

C. Crystal Shield (Protects an ally from all attacks for 2 Turns. Can't move next turn.) (9 FP)

Team Attacks: A. Kissing Recovery- (8 TP) Daisy and Peach kisses to Mario and Luigi and uses the energy themselves to restore all HP and FP by 10, and restores all status effects and prevents status effects for 2 Turns.

**Super Star Attacks: **

1. Diamond Star: Super Tremor- 2 Star Points required. They can do an attack that can cause 10 damage to all enemies on the ground, air, or ceiling.

2. ?

**Items: **

1. 13 Mushrooms- Restores 10 HP.

2. 6 Super Mushrooms- Restores 30 HP.

3. 1 1-UP Mushrooms- Revives a Fainted Ally with 1/2 HP remaining.

4. 1 Super 1-UP Mushroom- Revives a Fainted Ally with Full HP.

5. 1 Flower 1-Up Mushroom- Revives a Fainted Ally with 1/2 HP remaining and restores 10 FP.

6. 8 Honey- Restores 10 FP.

7. 5 Super Honey- Restores 30 FP.

8. 0 Apples- Restores 5 HP and 5 FP.

9. 1 Big Apple- Restores 12 HP, 12 FP, and 2 TP.

10. 3 Potions- Restores 10 TP

11. 1 Super Potion- Restores 25 TP.

12. 1 Hyper Potion- Restores 50 TP.

13. 1 Mini-Star- Restores 2 SP.

14. 5 White Herbs- Cure All Negative Stats Affects (Atk, Def, Spd) of one ally.

15. 1 Mental Herb- Snaps a person out of infatuation state.

16. 0 Cloud- 50/50 Chance of Dodging attacks for 2 Turns

17. 1 POW Blocks- All Enemies take 3 Damage and all Turtle enemies are flipped over. All air Turtle enemies are forced to the ground. All enemies on the ceiling are forced either into the air or ground.

18. 0 Lightning- Does 5 piercing damage to all enemies.

19. 1 Bomb Buster- Does 5 piercing damage to all enemies.

20. 1 Sword Booster- Increases Atk for everyone by 2 for 3 turns.

**Special Items:**

1. 1 Mystery Prize- Unknown Item that opens after a certain period of time.

**Tactical Abilities**

A. Defenders:

1. Defend- Increases Defense by 1 for a Turn. Also restores 1 TP.

2. Super Defend (1 FP)- Increases Defense by 3 for a Turn. Also restores 3 TP.

3. Mega Defend- ?

4. Ultimate Defend- ?

5. Mastery Defend- ?

B. Chargers: 

6. Charge (1 FP)- It charges up power by +2 Attack, can be used infinitely, and is stacked. However, it takes up one turn.

7. Super Charge (3 FP)- Attack power is charged up by 5 per use.

8. Mega Charge- ?

9. Ultimate Charge- ?

10. Mastery Charge- ?

C. Appealers: 

11. Appeal- It restores 1/2 of a Star point or 4 bars. There are 8 bars in a star point, and 1/8 of that bar is automatically restored each turn that passes.

12. Super Appeal- ?

13. Mega Appeal- ?

14. Ultimate Appeal- ?

15. Mastery Appeal- ?

D. Dippers: 

16. Double Dip (3 FP)- Allows the use of 2 items at once.

17. Triple Dip- ?

18. Quad Dip- ?

19. 5-Star Dipper- ?

E. Speeders:

20. Speedy User- ?

21. Super Speedy User- ?

22. Super Sonic Speedy User- ?

23. Hyper Sonic Speedy User- ?

24. Team Speedy User- ?

25. Team Super Speedy User- ?

26. Team Hyper Speedy User- ?

F. Other:

27. Run- Run from a battle, but can't run from Boss Battles.

**Status Effects: **

1. Burn- When burned, it doesn't disappear after a certain number of turns. You take 1 Damage every time a round (everyone attacks) ends. Also, your Attack gets decreased by 1.

2. Stun- The opponent is unable to move for a certain number of turns. They can't attack or do any action.

3. Infatuation- This word means falling in love. The opponent has a 50 Chance of doing any action. This effect does not disappear after a certain number of rounds, but will only disappear if the caster/all casters have fainted. This effect will not work against members of the same gender as the caster/casters; if all the casters are the same gender, the side-effect applies; if all the casters are not the same gender, the side-effect is void, and any one can be infatuated. Also, a person can instantly lose infatuation if they use a mental herb.

4. Shrink- The opponent is half his size and the normal attack power is reduced in 1/2. Special, Team, and Super Star Attacks are not affected by the effects of Shrink. Wears off after a certain number of rounds.

**Other Effects: **

1. Danger/Peril- This shows that you are very low in HP. Danger is 2-5 HP left, while Peril is 1 HP left. Special things can happen if this low in Health.

2. Mysterious Force- Very unknown where this energy comes from. This came so far after facing a huge boss battle where all there energy was restored, or when Mario wanted to protect Peach so much, that it cancelled FP cost for a Special attack. Some say it's the stars in the sky that gives our Heroes blessings on unexpected, yet very helpful times. Could it possibly be the Star Spirits? No one knows as of yet!

3. Critical Hit- For that attack, does two times the damage. Has a very, very small chance of activation (First Seen in Episode 4).

4. Piercing- Means that when damage is done, it goes through the defenses, meaning the defense isn't applied with the attack.

5. Note about Super Star Attacks- All Super Star Attacks goes through defenses unless of a special condition.

6. Leveling up Special Moves- When moves level up, they get stronger/higher effects. But, the move may cost more FP.

7. Leveling up Team Moves- Same as above, but with TP.

* * *

**Episode 12: 7 Trials of Doom Part 2**

Taking in the incredible luck they had last episode, our Heroes, knowing that they have to get serious, heads towards the 4th door leading to the next trial of doom. But first...

We revisit our two outside Heroes, the Blue Figure who I will not reveal the name of until the time is right, and Yoshi. They are eating a snack as they await our Heroes' need of assistance.

The Blue Figure- "Mmmm, this is some good stuff, Yoshi. These cookies that the chef of Peach's Castle makes are soooo delicious!"

Yoshi- "I agree! They sure do know how to make good food!"

The Blue Figure- "... So Yoshi, I been meaning to ask you, what are you doing here... you know, with the whole helping Mario situation?"

Yoshi- "Well, I sensed that there was trouble in Bowser's Castle while Mario and his friends were on vacation. I came over here to see if they needed backup. So far, it doesn't seem like they do, but I wanted to make sure that Mario was alright!"

TBF- "That's sweet of you!"

Yoshi- "So, what about you?"

TBF- "Well, I wanted to go hang out with Mario and Luigi, until they decided recently to go on vacation. I didn't want to go bother their vacation, so I just decided to do other things. But, while I was doing my usual tasks in town, I saw Peach and Luigi. They were heading towards the shop, and I see that they were buying a lot of items and some badges for the road, like they were on an adventure! I followed them back, and I saw that they seem to be relaxing from something. Turns out, they were heading towards Bowser's Castle. I didn't know their intention for going there, until I saw the Diamond Star used in one of their battles! About a few days ago, I actually found the Sapphire Star in my house. From the stories I heard from Mario, these were actually one of the 7 Crystal Stars. And from what I overheard from one of Bowser's enemies, Bowser has also obtained two of the Crystal Stars. So, that's why I'm here, to help Mario when he needs it, and I'm almost positive that they will at some point!"

Yoshi- "Why don't you just trust in Mario? He is strong after all and he has his friends with him!"

TBF- "That's very, very true, Yoshi! I would be 100 percent confident about their victory... if it wasn't for the fact that Bowser has two of those Crystal Stars. Who knows what he could do with those stars!

Yoshi- "Well, when you are ready to go down there to help them, you can climb on me, cause I can run super fast!"

TBF- "Thank you, Yoshi! It's great that Mario has such a great ally! Now, we just need to wait until they need us, if they need us that is!"

* * *

And meanwhile again, in Bowser's Castle, Bowser, Kammy, and Jr. await for the Mario Heroes' arrival!

Bowser- "So, it seems those Mario Heroes have already gotten past 3 of my trials. They must be on a role!"

Kammy- "Lord Bowser, when Mario and his friends get here, are you sure we can win this?"

Bowser- "I sure am! As long as we have these 2 Crystal Stars, they will sure have a hard time of beating us! Hahahaha!"

Kammy- "I hope so! _If only Lord Bowser knew... I heard from one of the guards that the Heroes may hold a Crystal Star themselves, although it's only a guess, I just hope that they saw wrong!"_

* * *

And back to our Heroes!

Mario- "Alright, my friends, onto the 4th trial!"

Daisy- "Brace yourselves, you guys!"

They entered the door, and find themselves in a Green Room with a big 4 on the floor!

Peach- "Why does Bowser decorate with such unusual colors within these rooms?"

Luigi- "I like this room, though!"

They look at the front of them, and find...absolutely no enemies stopping them!

Luigi- "Oh my gosh, are you kidding me?"

Mario- "Is this some kind of a joke?"

Daisy gleamed, "Luigi, you just made another miracle happen!"

Luigi sweatdrops, "I guess I did..."

Mario- "This isn't exactly what I had in mind for these 7 Trials of Doom, cause so far, they aren't exactly doomful in any way..."

Luigi- "I guess my next prediction is that we'll skip the remaining battles and just go straight to the Bowser fight, fully healed!"

Peach- "Luigi, you are waaaaaay too silly, today."

When they headed towards the middle of the room, they were suddenly stopped at the lights of the room that have gone dim!

Luigi- "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

Daisy sighs, "However, I knew that our lucky streak would end sooner or later!"

Peach- "What's going on!"

Enemy- "HAHAHAHAHAH! We are the next trial in the 7 trials of doom!

Mario- "Come on out and so yourselves!"

Enemy- "Of course we will, Mario!

The enemies reveal themselves to them as the lights get bright again!

All Enemies- "We are the Ninja Shurey Trio!" (They are kinda short Ninja-looking enemies that's something that you may normally see at a Kirby game)

Ninja Leader- "With the three of us working together, we will definitely defeat you Mario Heroes!"

Mario- "We'll see about that, you ninjas!"

Luigi- "Let's-a-go!"

Ninja Leader- "Ninja, attaaaack!"

Mario Heroes VS Ninja Shurey Trio!

Battle Begins...Now!

* * *

**Stats!**

Ninja Leader:

HP: 120

Def: 3

Ninjas 2 and 3:

HP: 70

Def: 3

**Attacks!**

All Ninjas!

Sword Slash- 5 Piercing Attack

Shuriken Throw- 6 Atk 2 times

**Special Attacks and Abilities:**

Ninja Leader:

Attack Reflect- This trap will spring anytime that it is set! When one of the enemies attacks any of the ninjas, this trap may set, causing the damage that the ninjas took get reflected back half the damage at one of the enemies.

Medical Treatment- Can only cure it's allies, and cure ones of it's allies by 15 HP and increased defense by 1 for 1 turn.

Mega Sword Slash- Attacks All enemies with 6 piercing damage.

Ninjas 2 and 3:

Massive Shuriken Barrage- If at 50% Health, this special can be used. The Ninja throws many Shuriken at them, doing 12 damage to all enemies!

All Ninjas:

Smoke Balls- The ninjas are encloaked in smoke, halving their chance of being hit by attacks. Each smoke ball lasts for 3 turns.

**Team Attacks: **

All Ninja Combo:

Glowing Sword of Doom: Takes up everyone's turns, Ninja Leader is the only one who can activate this, all 3 must be present for full power, 2 Ninjas remaining halves the power, and leader must be at half-health! Takes up the other Ninjas' turn. Combining the powers, the Ninja Leader's Sword glows a ghostly blue and becomes much bigger. He slashes all of his opponents, doing 20 piercing damage to everyone and a 10% Change of a burn! Does 10 piercing damage if 2 Ninjas are present!

_**Turn 1:**_

**Mario's Turn (40/40 HP)**- Mario uses Fire at Ninja Leader (117/120 HP)

**Luigi's Turn (45/45 HP)**- Luigi used Thunder Spread L1 (54/60 FP). NL (116/120 HP), N2 and N3 (69/70 HP)! All enemies now have -3 Defense for 4 turns!

**Peach's Turn (35/35 HP)**- Peach used Attack Cheer L1 (46/60 FP) on Daisy (+2 Attack for 3 Turns)

**Daisy's Turn (45/45 HP) (Slow Flower: 47/60 FP) (+2 Attack for 3 more turns)**- Daisy uses Jump on Ninja 2 (62/70 HP)

**Ninja Leader's Turn (116/120 HP) (-3 Defense for 4 more turns)**- Ninja Leader sets Attack Reflect!

**Ninja 2's Turn (62/70 HP) (-3 Defense for 4 more turns)**- Ninja 2 used Sword Slash on Peach (30/35 HP)

**Ninja 3's Turn (69/70 HP) (-3 Defense for 4 more turns)**- Ninja 3 used Shuriken Throw on Daisy twice (39/45 HP)

_**Turn 2:**_

**Mario's Turn (40/40 HP)**- Mario used Super Jump Punch (40/60 FP) on Ninja Leader (96/120 HP). Attack Reflect is set off. Mario took 10 damage (30/40 HP).

**Luigi's Turn (45/45 HP)**- Luigi used Thunder on Ninja 2 (57/70 HP).

**Peach's Turn (30/35 HP) (Slow Heart: 31/35 HP)**- Peach used Attack Cheer L1 on Mario (32/60 FP). Mario gains +2 Attack for 3 Turns.

**Daisy's Turn (39/45 HP) (Slow Flower: 33/60 FP) (+2 Attack for 2 more turns)**- Daisy used Jump on Ninja 2 (50/70 HP)

**Ninja Leader's Turn (96/120 HP) (-3 Defense for 3 more turns)**- Ninja Leader used Sword Slash on Luigi (40/45 HP).

**Ninja 2's Turn (50/70 HP) (-3 Defense for 3 more turns)**- Ninja 2 used Sword Slash on Luigi (35/45 HP)

**Ninja 3's Turn (69/70 HP) (-3 Defense for 3 more turns)**- Ninja 3 used Sword Slash on Daisy (34/45 HP)

_**Turn 3:**_

**Mario's Turn (40/40 HP)** **(+2 Attack for 3 more turns)**- Mario used Fireball L1 (29/60 FP) on Ninja 3 (59/70 HP).

**Luigi's Turn (35/45 HP)**- Luigi used Hammer on Ninja 2 (45/70 HP)

**Peach's Turn (31/35 HP) (Slow Heart: 32/35 HP)**- Peach and Daisy used Heart/Flower Flourish (36/40 TP). Ninja Leader (89/120 HP), Ninja 2 (38/70 HP), Ninja 3 (52/70 HP).

**Daisy's Turn (34/45 HP) (Slow Flower: 30/60 FP) (+2 Attack for 1 more turn)**- Daisy used Flower on Ninja Leader (82/120 HP).

**Ninja Leader's Turn (82/120 HP) (-3 Defense for 2 more turns)**- Ninja Leader used Medical Treatment on Ninja 2 (53/70 HP). Ninja 2's Defense increased by 1 for 1 turn.

**Ninja 2's Turn (53/70 HP) (-3 Defense for 2 more turns) (+1 Defense for 1 Turn)**- Ninja 2 used Shuriken Throw on Mario twice (36/40 HP)

**Ninja 3's Turn (52/70 HP) (-3 Defense for 2 more turns)**- Ninja 3 used Shuriken Throw on Mario (34/40 HP) and Peach (30/35 HP).

_**Turn 4:**_

**(Defense boost on Ninja 2 wears off after the Heroes' Turn)**

**Mario's Turn (34/40 HP)** **(+2 Attack for 2 more turns)**- Mario used Super Charge (27/60 FP). Mario's Charge Power is 5.

**Luigi's Turn (35/45 HP)**- Luigi used Thunder Spread L1 (21/60 FP) on Ninja Leader (78/120 HP), Ninja 2 (49/70 HP), and Ninja 3 (48/70 HP). They each have -3 Defense for 4 turns.

**Peach's Turn (30/35 HP) (Slow Heart: 31/35 HP)**- Peach used Super Charge (18/60 FP). Peach has a charge power of 5.

**Daisy's Turn (34/45 HP) (Slow Flower: 19/60 FP)**- Daisy used Parasol on Ninja Leader (73/120 HP).

**Ninja Leader's Turn (73/120 HP) (-3 Defense for 4 more turns)**- Ninja Leader used Mega Sword Slash. Mario (28/40 HP), Luigi (29/45 HP), Peach (25/35 HP), Daisy (28/45 HP).

**Ninja 2's Turn (49/70 HP) (-3 Defense for 4 more turns)**- Ninja 2 used Sword Slash on Luigi (24/45 HP).

**Ninja 3's Turn (48/70 HP) (-3 Defense for 4 more turns)**- Ninja 3 used Sword Slash on Mario (23/40 HP).

_**Turn 5:**_

**Mario's Turn (23/40 HP)** **(+2 Attack for 1 more turns) (Charge Power +5)**- Mario used Super Jump Punch (12/60 FP) on Ninja Leader ([4+2+5]*5) (18/120 HP). Charge State has ended.

**Luigi's Turn (24/45 HP)**- Luigi and Mario used Mega Ground Pound Jump (31/40 TP) on Ninja 2 (34/70 HP).

**Peach's Turn (25/35 HP) (Slow Heart: 26/35 HP) (Charge Power +5**) Peach and Daisy used Heart/Flower Flourish (27/40 TP). Ninja Leader (6/120 HP), Ninja 2 (22/70 HP), Ninja 3 (36/70 HP). Charge state has ended.

**Daisy's Turn (28/45 HP) (Slow Flower: 13/60 FP)**- Daisy and Peach used Kissing Recovery (19/40 TP). Mario (33/40 HP), Luigi (34/45 HP), Peach (35/35 HP), Daisy (38/45 HP), FP (23/60). Everyone is protected from status effects for 2 turns.

Ninja Leader says, "Let's show them our power, boys!"

**Ninja Leader's Turn (6/120 HP) (-3 Defense for 3 more turns)**- The Ninja Shurey Trio used Glowing Sword of Doom! Mario (13/40 HP), Luigi (14/45 HP), Peach (15/35 HP), Daisy (18/45 HP).

**Ninja 2's Turn (22/70 HP) (-3 Defense for 3 more turns)**- Cannot Attack this turn.

**Ninja 3's Turn (36/70 HP) (-3 Defense for 3 more turns)**- Cannot Attack this turn.

_**Turn 6:**_

_**Heroes are protected from Statuses for 1 more turn.**_

**Mario's Turn (13/40 HP)**- Mario used Diamond Star's Super Tremor (0/2 SP). Ninja Leader (0/120 HP), Ninja 2 (12/70 HP), Ninja 3 (26/70 HP). Ninja Leader is defeated!

Ninja Leader shouts, "NOOOOOOO! I lost!"

**Luigi's Turn (14/45 HP)**- Luigi used Spring Jump L1 (7/60 FP) on Ninja 2 (1/70 HP).

**Peach's Turn (15/35 HP) (Slow Heart: 16/35 HP)**- Peach and Daisy used Heart/Flower Flourish (15/40 TP). Ninja 2 (0/70 HP), Ninja 3 (19/70 HP). Ninja 2 is defeated!

**Daisy's Turn (18/45 HP) (Slow Flower: 8/60 FP)**- Daisy used Jump on Ninja 3 (14/70 HP).

**Ninja 3's Turn (14/70 HP) (-3 Defense for 2 more turns)**- "My leader and friend maybe gone, but I can still fight. Take this!" Ninja 3 used Massive Shuriken Barrage. Mario (5/40 HP), Luigi (9/45 HP), Peach (8/35 HP), Daisy (9/45 HP).

_**Turn 7:**_

**Mario's Turn (5/40 HP)**- Mario used Jump on Ninja 3 (8/70 HP).

**Luigi's Turn (9/45 HP)**- Luigi used Hammer on Ninja 3 (3/70 HP).

**Peach's Turn (8/35 HP) (Slow Heart: 9/35 HP)**- Peach used Parasol on Ninja 3 (0/70 HP). Ninja 3 is defeated!

VICTORY!

Exp Gained: 500

750/750 (480 Left)

LEVEL UP!

Mario: Attack- 6+1=7

Defense- 4

Luigi: Attack- 4 (5) Attack +1 because of badge

Defense- 8+1=9 (7+1=8)Defense -1 because of badge

Peach: Attack- 3

Defense- 4+1=5

Daisy: Attack- 5+1=6

Defense- 3

Mario: 40/40 50/50

Luigi: 45/45 55/55

Peach: 35/35 40/40

Daisy: 45/45 50/50

FP (Flower Points): 60/60 65/65

TP (Team Points): 40/40 No change!

Exp: 480/800

Coins Gained: 200 1285

Items Gained: 2 Clouds, 1 Mini-Star

* * *

The Ninjas are defeated and the door to the next room is opened.

Peach- "That was pretty tough."

Daisy- "Yeah, but we got them!"

Mario- "Three more rooms to go. Let's-a-go!"

They have advanced to the next room.

* * *

The Fifth Room is a Gray Door with a Big 3 in the floor.

Peach- "So, I wonder who our enemies are this time!"

?- "We are, princess!"

2 Purple looking Koopas is seen.

Koopa A- "We are the next opponents. The two of us are the Dark Tricky Koopas. We shall take you down!

Mario- "Don't underestimate the power of the Mario Heroes!"

Koopa B- "And don't you underestimate our strength, either. Let's go!"

Mario Heroes VS The Dark Tricky Koopas!

* * *

Dark Tricky Koopa Stats:

HP: 150

Def: 2

Def When Flipped: 0

Atk: 7

Atk When Flipped: 12

Team Attack: Double Koopa Tornado- Takes up both Koopas' turns. Attacks all enemies. Normal State- 10 Damage; Flipped State- 12 Damage pierced.

_**Turn 1:**_

**Mario's Turn (50/50 HP)**- Mario used Fireball L1 (61/65 FP) on DT Koopa A (144/150 HP). DT Koopa becomes burned!

**Luigi's Turn (55/55 HP)**- Luigi used Thunder on DT Koopa A (141/150 HP).

**Peach's Turn (40/40 HP) (Slow Heart: 40/40 HP)**- Peach used Attack Cheer L1 (53/65 FP) on Luigi (+2 Atk for 3 turns).

**Daisy's Turn (50/50 HP) (Slow Flower: 54/65 FP)**- Daisy used Flower Power (49/65 FP) on DT Koopa B (143/150 HP).

**DT Koopa A's Turn (141/150 HP) (Status: Burn, **-**1 Attack)**- DT Koopa A attacks Mario (48/50 HP).

**DT Koopa B's Turn (143/150 HP)**- DT Koopa A attacks Peach (38/40 HP).

_**Turn 2:**_

_**Burn: DT Koopa A (140/150 HP)**_

**Mario's Turn (48/50 HP)**- Mario used Super Charge (46/65 FP). Charge Power is at 5.

**Luigi's Turn (55/55 HP) (+2 Attack for 3 turns)**- Luigi used Super Charge (43/65 FP). Charge Power is at 5.

**Peach's Turn (38/40 HP) (Slow Heart: 39/40 HP)**- Peach used Jump on DT Koopa A (139/150 HP). DT Koopa A is Flipped. Defense is down to 0.

**Daisy's Turn (50/50 HP) (Slow Flower: 44/65 FP)**- Daisy used Flower on DT Koopa A (133/150 HP).

**DT Koopa A's Turn (133/150 HP) (Status: Burn, **-**1 Attack) (Flipped: 3 Turns)**- DT Koopa A Flip attacks Luigi (52/55 HP).

**DT Koopa B's Turn (143/150 HP)**- DT Koopa B attacks Peach (37/40 HP).

_**Turn 3:**_

_**Burn: DT Koopa A (132/150 HP)**_

**Mario's Turn (48/50 HP) (Charge Power: 5)**- Mario used Super Charge (41/65 FP). Charge Power is now 10.

**Luigi's Turn (52/55 HP) (+2 Attack for 2 turns) (Charge Power: 5)**- Luigi and Mario used the Mega Ground Pound Jump (35/40 TP) on DT Koopa B ([7-2]+(8+2+5) (123/150 HP). DT Koopa B is flipped. Charge power has ended. Note: Mario's Charge effect is not used up.

**Peach's Turn (37/40 HP) (Slow Heart: 38/40 HP)**- Peach and Daisy used Heart/Flower Flourish (31/40 TP). DT Koopa A (125/150 HP), DT Koopa B (116/150 HP).

**Daisy's Turn (50/50 HP) (Slow Flower: 42/65 FP)**- Daisy used Crystal Shield (33/65 FP) on Mario (Protection from All Attack for 2 turns).

DT Koopa A says, "Flipping us down won't stop us from attacking you, Mario. Take this!

**DT Koopa A's Turn (125/150 HP) (Status: Burn, **-**1 Attack) (Flipped: 2 Turns)**- The Dark Tricky Koopas used the Double Koopa Tornado flipped. Mario took no damage, Luigi (41/55 HP), Peach (27/40 HP), Daisy (39/50 HP).

**DT Koopa B's Turn (116/150 HP) (Flipped: 3 Turns)**- Cannot attack this turn.

_**Turn 4:**_

_**Burn: DT Koopa A (124/150 HP)**_

**Mario's Turn (48/50 HP) (Charge Power: 10) (No Damage: 1 Turn)**- Mario used Super Jump Punch (26/65 FP) on DT Koopa A ([4+10]*5) (54/150 HP). Charge State is over.

**Luigi's Turn (41/55 HP) (+2 Attack for 1 turn)**- Luigi used Thunder Spread (20/65 FP). DT Koopa A (48/150 HP), DT Koopa B (110/150 HP). Enemies have -3 Defense for 4 turns.

**Peach's Turn (27/40 HP) (Slow Heart: 28/40 HP)**- Peach used Double Dip (17/65 FP). 1st item used is Honey (27/65 FP). 2nd item used is Honey (37/65 FP).

**Daisy's Turn (39/50 HP) (Slow Flower: 38/65 FP)**- Cannot move this turn.

**DT Koopa A's Turn (48/150 HP) (Status: Burn, **-**1 Attack) (Flipped: 1 Turn) (-3 Defense for 4 Turns)**- Dark Tricky Koopas used Double Koopa Tornado. Mario took no damage, Luigi (30/55 HP), Peach (17/40 HP), Daisy (28/50 HP).

**DT Koopa B's Turn (110/150 HP) (Flipped: 2 Turns) (-3 Defense for 4 Turns)**- Cannot Move this turn.

_**Turn 5:**_

_**Burn: DT Koopa A (47/150 HP)**_

_**DT Koopa A is back to normal.**_

**Mario's Turn (48/50 HP)**- Mario and Luigi used Fire/Thunder Barrage (27/40 TP) on DT Koopa B (100/150 HP).

**Luigi's Turn (30/55 HP)**- Luigi used Super Fire Punch (28/65 FP) on DT Koopa A (32/150 HP).

**Peach's Turn (17/40 HP) (Slow Heart: 18/40 HP)**- Peach used Parasol Beam (23/65 FP) on DT Koopa A (25/150 HP).

**Daisy's Turn (28/50 HP) (Slow Flower: 24/65 FP)**- Daisy gives a Mushroom to Peach (28/40 HP).

**DT Koopa A's Turn (25/150 HP) (Status: Burn, **-**1 Attack) (-3 Defense for 3 Turns)**- DT Koopa A Attacks Mario (46/50 HP).

**DT Koopa B's Turn (100/150 HP) (Flipped: 1 Turn) (-3 Defense for 3 Turns)**- DT Koopa B Flip Attacks Daisy (16/50 HP).

_**Turn 5:**_

_**Burn: DT Koopa A (24/150 HP)**_

_**DT Koopa B is back to normal.**_

**Mario's Turn (46/50 HP)**- Mario used Jump on DT Koopa A (17/150 HP). DT Koopa A is flipped.

**Luigi's Turn (30/55 HP)**- Luigi used Jump on DT Koopa B (95/150 HP). DT Koopa B is flipped.

**Peach's Turn (28/40 HP) (Slow Heart: 29/40 HP)**- Peach used Parasol on DT Koopa A (14/150 HP).

**Daisy's Turn (16/50 HP) (Slow Flower: 24/65 FP)**- Daisy used Parasol on DT Koopa A (8/150 HP).

**DT Koopa A's Turn (8/150 HP) (Status: Burn, **-**1 Attack) (Flipped: 3 Turns) (-3 Defense for 2 Turns)**- Dark Tricky Koopas used Double Koopa Tornado. Mario (35/50 HP), Luigi (19/55 HP), Peach (18/40 HP), Daisy (5/50 HP).

**DT Koopa B's Turn (95/150 HP) (Flipped: 3 Turns) (-3 Defense for 2 Turns)**- Cannot Move this turn.

_**Turn 6:**_

_**Burn: DT Koopa A (7/150 HP)**_

**Mario's Turn (35/50 HP)**- Mario used Super Jump Punch (17/65 FP) on DT Koopa B (75/150 HP).

**Luigi's Turn (19/55 HP)**- Luigi gives a Mushroom to Daisy (15/50 HP).

**Peach's Turn (18/40 HP) (Slow Heart: 19/40 HP)**- Peach used Parasol Beam (12/65 FP) on DT Koopa A (0/150 HP). DT Koopa A is defeated!

**Daisy's Turn (15/50 HP) (Slow Flower: 13/65 FP)**- Daisy and Peach used Kissing Recovery (19/40 TP). Mario (45/50 HP), Luigi (29/55 HP), Peach (29/40 HP), Daisy (25/50 HP), FP (23/65 FP). Everyone is protected from Status for 2 Turns.

**DT Koopa B's Turn (75/150 HP) (-3 Defense for 1 Turn) (Flipped: 2 Turns)**- DT Koopa Flip Attacks Mario (37/50 HP).

_**Turn 7:**_

_**Status Protection: 1 Turn**_

**Mario's Turn (37/50 HP)**- Mario Heroes used Combined Jump on DT Koopa B (7+5+3+6) (54/150 HP).

**Luigi's Turn (29/55 HP)**- See above!

**Peach's Turn (29/40 HP) (Slow Heart: 30/40 HP)**- See above!

**Daisy's Turn (25/50 HP) (Slow Flower: 24/65 FP)**- See above!

**DT Koopa B's Turn (54/150 HP) (Flipped: 1 Turn)**- DT Koopa B Flip Attacks Luigi (25/55 HP).

_**Turn 8:**_

**Mario's Turn (37/50 HP)**- Mario Heroes used Combined Jump on DT Koopa B (7+5+3+6-2) (35/150 HP). DT Koopa B is flipped.

**Luigi's Turn (25/55 HP)**- See above!

**Peach's Turn (30/40 HP) (Slow Heart: 31/40 HP)**- See above!

**Daisy's Turn (25/50 HP) (Slow Flower: 25/65 FP)**- See above!

**DT Koopa B's Turn (35/150 HP) (Flipped: 3 Turns)**- DT Koopa Flip Attacks Mario (33/50 HP).

_**Turn 9:**_

**Mario's Turn (33/50 HP)**- Mario used Super Jump Punch (18/65 FP) on DT Koopa B (15/150 HP).

**Luigi's Turn (25/55 HP)**- Luigi used Spring Jump (12/65 FP) on DT Koopa B (4/150 HP).

**Peach's Turn (31/40 HP) (Slow Heart: 32/40 HP)**- Peach used Defend. +1 Defense this turn. Restored 1 TP (20/40 TP).

**Daisy's Turn (25/50 HP) (Slow Flower: 31/65 FP)**- Daisy used Parasol on DT Koopa B (0/150 HP). DT Koopa is defeated!

VICTORY!

Received 400 Exp!

480800/800 (Left: 80)

LEVEL UP!

Mario: Attack- 7+1=8

Defense- 4

Luigi: Attack- 4+1=5 (5+1=6) Attack +1 because of badge

Defense- 9 (8)Defense -1 because of badge

Peach: Attack- 3

Defense- 5

Daisy: Attack- 6

Defense- 3+1=4

Mario: 50/50 55/55

Luigi: 55/55 60/60

Peach: 40/40 50/50

Daisy: 50/50 55/55

FP (Flower Points): 65/65 70/70

TP (Team Points): 40/40 45/45

Exp: 80/900

Special Moves Level Up!

Fireball Level 1 Leve1 2: (13 Atk) (15% chance of Burn) (6 FP)

Thunder Spread Level 1 Level 2: (6 Atk to all ground enemies) (Lower Defenses by 4 for 4 turns.) (7 FP)

Heart Attack Level 1 Level 2: (9 Atk) (20% chance of stun) (5 FP)

Healing Kiss Level 1 Level 2: (Heals 25 HP of an ally) (8 FP)

Flower Power Level 1 Level 2: (10 Atk) (Pierces Defenses) (8 FP)

Coins Received: 200 1485

Items Received: 1 POW Block, 1 Defense Shell (New Item)- Raises Def to 1 Ally by 3 for 3 turns.

* * *

The Koopas are defeated and the Door to the next room is now open.

Daisy- "Wow, I didn't think Koopas could attack while they were flipped."

Mario- "It has happened to me once before, Daisy."

Luigi- "With enemies, anything is possible!"

Peach- "We're getting close to Bowser. Forward we go!"

The Heroes have advanced to the 6th Room in the 7 Trials of Doom.

* * *

The next room is a Cyan Room with a Big 2 on the floor.

Peach- "Seriously, guys... what was Bowser thinking with these different colors in each room?"

Mario- "The many mysteries of Bowser."

Luigi- "Who is our next enemy?"

Daisy- "Right there!"

They see a Giant Dry Bone enemy. It has a Gold Shell.

Dry Bones- "Behold, Mario, I am a Giant Super Dry Bones. It won't be easy to get rid of me!"

Mario- "If you guys are anything like regular Dry Bones, then you should still have the same weakness.

Dry Bones- "Ha! Just try to take me out, Mario.

Mario sighs, "It's so overconfident. Let's get it!"

Mario Heroes VS Giant Super Dry Bones!

* * *

Giant Super Dry Bones Stats:

500 HP

Defense: 20

Attack: 15

Weakness: Fire (No defense when using Fire Attacks and the damage done is multiplied by 10). Thunder (No defense when using Thunder Attacks.

Special Attack:

Bone Throw: 30 Attack to one enemy.

_**Turn 1:**_

Mario states, "Girls, let us deal with him. We know his weakness."

Peach replies, "Okay, Mario!"

**Mario's Turn (55/55 HP)**- Mario used Fireball (64/70 FP) (370/500 HP)

**Luigi's Turn (60/60 HP)**- Luigi used Super Fire Punch (54/70 FP) (230/500 HP).

**Peach's Turn (50/50 HP) (Slow Heart: 50/50 HP)**- Peach used Defend. Defense increases by 1 this turn.

**Daisy's Turn (55/55 HP) (Slow Flower: 55/70 FP)**- Daisy used Defend. Defense increases by 1 this turn.

**GS Dry Bones's Turn (230/500 HP)**- GS Dry Bones used Bone Throw on Mario (29/55 HP).

_**Turn 2:**_

**Mario's Turn (29/55 HP)**- Mario used Fireball (49/70 FP) (140/500 HP).

**Luigi's Turn (60/60 HP)**- Luigi used Super Fire Punch (39/70 FP) (0/500 HP). GS Dry Bones is defeated.

GS Dry Bones- "GAAAAAA! NOOOOOO!"

VICTORY!

Experience Received: 700

80780/900 Exp.

Coins- 150 1435

Items Received: None!

* * *

Daisy laughs, "Oh my gosh, he was THAT weak to fire?"

Mario scratches his head, "Well, I knew that Dry Bones are weak to fire, but that was too quick."

Peach sighs, "Good thing Mario knew about that, or it could have taken a lot longer to figure it out."

Luigi points, "Look, it's a healing pad."

Right next to the now opened door that takes them to the last room of the trials was a Healing Pad that Bowser promised.

They step on the pad and all of their stats are restored.

Peach smiles, "Ahhhh... refreshing."

Mario says, "One more room to go, everyone! We're almost there!"

They move on to the next room. What does the last trial of the Trials of Doom have in store for the Mario Heroes? Find out next time!

* * *

**PDA777: And, that's finished! So, did you guys like the episode?**

**Wario: It was excellent as always!**

**Mona: Quite nice.**

**Dribble: That was awesome, and so was the food.**

**Spitz: Hehe, you and your food, Dribble.**

**Peach: Alright everyone, that's it for this episode.**

**Wario: Next time, our special guest will be Penny.**

**Daisy: Until next time!**

**(The Audience Claps)**


End file.
